Dangerous Thoughts
by evilmojojojo
Summary: The team gets on a case that requires Morgan and JJ to go undercover as a couple, but as the case continues, JJ and Morgan cross boundaries that will change their relationship forever. JJ/Morgan. Complete! R/R!
1. A New Case

I don't own Criminal Minds but I wish I did! This is a JJMorgan story. For some reason I just think they have a hot connection and would be a hot couple.

This was going to be a long day. Morgan could sense it. He just had a feeling that they were going to have a case today that would push the team to the limit. Lately Morgan had been feeling strain on cases, maybe it was exhaustion, but that was understandable since him and the team had just closed another case right after they had closed two more cases before that. It seemed everyone was working overtime. He groaned again as he pulled his heavy body from the bed. In his boxers, he first headed to the kitchen and got the coffee going, he then walked into the bathroom and stripped and climbed into the shower. He woke up late so he knew he couldn't go for a run in the morning. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't been able to go for a run all week. He sighed; this whole work situation was killing him. He felt like he was letting himself go even though he was great physically condition. He quickly cleaned himself and got out of the shower. He walked to the mirror and wiped it with his hand and looked at his reflection. He could see the shadow of his returning beard but he could not feel the drive to shave it. He walked away from the bathroom and got dressed. Opting for the suit this time, he wore a cream shirt with a black jacket and pants, leaving the top two buttons of the shirt unbuttoned and the tie untied. He walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a to go cup. After pouring a substantial amount of coffee he grabbed his keys, wallet, badge, and gun and headed out. He charmingly said bye to the blushing elderly women he conversed with in the elevator before getting in his car and heading off.

He weaved through traffic easily as he headed to work. His thoughts drifted a bit as he thought about the team. Hotch, boy the man was tough, but a good leader and friend. Derek knew he could depend on Hotch if anything should happen. Then there was Gideon, the guy was there before all of them, and he was wise, caring, like a father figure. Him and Hotch were always together. Thick as thieves those two. There was Reid. The man was as smart as they come, not a real jock, but what he lacked in physical condition, he certainly made up in intelligence. He was the local genius. Good-looking too. Yes he was comfortable enough in his masculinity to admit that another man was attractive. Then there is Emily. She's like Reid's soul mate, intelligence wise. She was very smart, attractive too. Correction, she was very attractive and she was very smart. Now that he thought about it, she was very smart, her and Reid could have a very good relationship. Maybe he should mention it to him. His thoughts then swiveled to Garcia. The local hacker. There isn't a computer system she couldn't get into. She was truly amazing. Though her choice in men isn't all that good, well except for the new guy she's with, the hacker guy. Ryan Lynch, he was a good guy, good for Garcia. Finally there was JJ a.k.a. Jennifer Jereau. The media liaison. There was just something about her that made her different. He couldn't figure out what it was about her, but there was something different about her. She was extremely beautiful and smart. Funny too. She was like a sister to Garcia. They were really close friends from what he could tell, closer than him and Garcia. There is also an innocence about her, one that she tries to cover up; she is gentle. He shook his head lightly, if he wanted he could go on for hours about the things that made up JJ.

He grinned at himself as he pulled into his parking space outside the building. He grabbed his cup and sighed again as he climbed out the car. He cursed at himself when he realized that he forgot his umbrella and got soaked in the downpour just outside the building. He groaned as he walked in, pulling off his jacket. He was so caught up in the fact that he was soaked he missed the stares of most of the females and some of the men that he drew to his body. His shirt was sticking to his upper body like a second skin so they could see the define of his muscles. He groaned as he wanted to get to the locker room to change his clothes without seeing either Gideon or Hotch, but his luck wasn't so good as they both came around the corner at the same time. They stopped to stare at him before they shook their heads. They pointed behind and him and he turned around to groan again to see all the stare and looks he amassed as he walked down the hallway. He rolled his eyes and walked past Hotch and Gideon sulking the whole way to the lockers. As he walked in he sighed in relief that he made it there without any other interruptions except for the girls that asked if he needed help removing his clothes. Seriously, couldn't they find anything better to do? He walked to his locker and opened it with a sigh as he spotted and extra pair of clothes. He didn't want to have to run out for more clothes. He stripped off his shirt and threw it on the ground. He stuck his head into the locker to decide what he should pull out when he heard the locker room door open. Morgan pulled his head out and turned to the locker door to see JJ standing there with her mouth agape.

JJ had gotten in early that morning when she heard that there was a commotion outside. She saw Emily and Garcia talking animatedly about the spectacle that was happening in the building. She walked up to them when they stopped talking. She knew they were trying to hide what they were talking about but JJ gave them a questioning look and Garcia couldn't help herself. "Derek came into work soaked and I heard that he was attracting a lot of attention, not just female attention either." Garcia had a Cheshire grin on her face as the mental images of a soaked Derek Morgan flooded her mind. JJ smiled and blushed at the thought of Derek Morgan soaked. He was an attractive man; there was not doubt about it. There wasn't a woman here who hadn't talked about getting his attention. There were even some men that wouldn't mind the attention from the gorgeous dark-skinned man. He was caring, charming, gentle, strong, and sexy as hell. The man was the definition of perfection. JJ shook her head, flustered by her thoughts about her partner. She shook her head and walked away, missing the knowing looks that passed between her friends. She headed to the locker room to get her jacket for she was feeling a little chilly. When she opened the door her breath caught and her mouth went agape when Derek turned towards. She had to swallow quickly as her mouth involuntarily began to water at the sight of his chiseled body. 'God his body should be illegal. No one is supposed to be that sexy.' Her thoughts went rushing a hundred miles an hour, as she couldn't get a coherent sentence out.

"So I heard you were stirring up the masses?" She tried to hide the tremble in her voice with a chuckle. She wasn't sure if he caught it. She mentally chided herself, she could go in front of a room of the most cutthroat people in the world (reporters) and not break a sweat, but 5 minutes in front of this man and she couldn't tell left from right. He had her frazzled and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. She nearly whimpered at the sight of his smirk slowly crossing his face. She couldn't figure out why all these feelings were being evoked in her? What power did he have over her that he could provoke such a reaction with just a smirk? Spencer was attractive but his smirk did not have the power to make her feel weak in the knees. This was ridiculous; the man is not that sexy! Correction the man is that sexy and more! She nearly groaned as she pushed her thoughts out of her mind to focus on Derek.

"Being the smart man that I am. I forgot my umbrella at my house and ended up getting soaked walking from the parking lot to the building. Apparently the ladies found it more entertaining to watch a soaking wet Derek Morgan than the paper work they had to do. The men, I'm not exactly sure what to say about them. This has been an eventful morning." He grinned charmingly before turning back to his locker and pulling out a wife-beater. He pulled it over his head, JJ's mouth watered as his muscles rippled when he pulled the tank on. He then pulled out a black button up shirt, putting it on; leaving the buttons open. When he was done he looked to see JJ standing in the same spot she was in before. "JJ are you alright?"

She shook her head and smiled in reply to his question. She then turned to her locker and rummaged through it looking for her jacket when she nearly smacked her head. She had left her jacket in the car. She decided to leave it there since she was feeling warm. She groaned. She was not in the mood to go out to the car to go get her jacket. Derek still waiting for her asked, "What's up JJ?" He waited patiently for an answer as she continued to rummage through her locker as if hoping whatever she was looking for would magically appear.

"I was looking for my jacket since it's a little chilly in the office but I left it in the car and I am in no mood to retrieve it." She pouted in dismay and Derek had to hold back his chuckles because if there was one thing that everyone knew about JJ, it was that she did not like to be mocked. He couldn't deny that she did look awfully cute with her lips in a pout. 'I wonder how her lips would feel against mine, my body…' He mentally kicked himself before his thoughts continued; he could not be thinking those things about his partner.

He walked back to his locker and opened it again to pull out his jacket. He held it out to JJ waiting for her to take it. "Here JJ, use my jacket, I'm pretty good for now and you look like you could use it." JJ was getting ready to protest when Derek walked behind her and slipped his jacket over her shoulders. It was amazing to be wearing his jacket. It was so warm and smelled like him. She liked this jacket situation a lot more now. She nodded her head and leaned into his touch in acceptance and gratitude for his jacket. Before they could pull out of the intimate embrace, Reid and Emily walked into the locker room to find JJ wrapped in Derek's arms. JJ and Morgan pulled apart as quickly as possible but Reid and Emily already saw and the damage was done.

"Darn, I guess I better tell the girls and some of the boys that you're off the market, Morgan. I never would have guessed you and JJ had a secret affair. But then again you two always had that kind of connection, just below the surface. The sexual tension between you two is amazing. I was surprised you two hadn't jumped each other sooner. Now that I know now that you tow have been having a secret affair, I know why. I can't wait to tell Garcia!" Emily smirked as she saw the ashen faces of her partners. She turned to Reid, who looked ready to get into one of his speeches; she however, grabbed his arm and pulled him out the locker so they could be alone.

Morgan and JJ turned to each other in shock at what just happened. They weren't sure how to react to what just happened, they just continued to stare at each other in shock. Morgan and JJ were shaken out of their reverie when Derek and JJ's beepers went off. JJ went to pull off Morgan's jacket but Derek placed his hands on her shoulders and shook his head, communicating that she was cold and what just happened shouldn't be a reason she took it off. She nodded her head in understanding, wondering when they had such a profound connection. She smiled at him and they walked out of the locker room together into the conference. JJ tried to ignore the looks she got from everyone as her and Derek entered the conference room; her wearing his jacket. She sat down and looked across the table into Derek's eyes, something flashing she couldn't process. The atmosphere seemed to change and she knew that something was changing between them.


	2. Preparing For the Case

"Alright guys, we have a new assignment. If you will take a look in each of the portfolios we can begin. I want to warn you however that the pictures of these murders are disturbing." Gideon, taking the point in leading the investigation, waited for each of his agents to open their folders. He recoiled from the gasp that escaped Emily's lips. The pictures nearly made him sick himself when he first saw them himself. He looked to Hotch to see if he was ready to spring the plan on them. It required two of their agents to put their lives in danger. It was a dangerous game but when they thought about it, it was the best option they had. This was going to be difficult. Very difficult. "As you all can see this unsub seems to be targeting interracial couples. Other than that we have nothing, except that they all seem to be in a certain area in Ontario. We fly out tomorrow night." The unit was still studying the pictures taking in all that Gideon had to say. They were getting ready to go pack when Hotch cleared his voice.

"Uh, before you go, there is one more thing you guys need to know. There is no DNA, nothing that is pointing us in any direction that will make finding this guy any easier. The FBI and the Police Force in Ontario has agreed to allow us to help but they and I agree that a plan must be concocted. The best we could come up with is to have two of our agents go undercover." Hotch paused, allowing his words to sink in. The members looked to each other and then back to Hotch, waiting for him to continue. "JJ you are going under, fortunately for us, the Canadian government isn't big on showing U.S. news, and so you're in the clear." He stopped again. JJ wasn't sure what she was to say, this was unexpected but she knew that a job was a job, so she had to do it.

Before Hotch could continue to name that next member of his team to go undercover, Morgan reached over and clapped Reid on the back and said, "Have fun Reid! Remember we're trying to catch the bad guy, so no naughty things when the parents are away." The group started laughing when a blush rose on Spencer's cheeks.

"Actually Morgan," Rossi walked into the room with a wolfish grin on his face, "the guy going undercover with JJ is you. We went through the files of every member of the team and also took into account the nature of the victims of the unsub and realized that both you and JJ were perfect for the role. As of now Garcia is changing every single possible record of you two to fit our purposes." Rossi's grin widened when he saw the blank expression that covered Morgan's face. He walked over and stood next to Hotch and Gideon. It felt good to be back with them again.

"Wait hold on, but why? Wait before you answer that question, Rossi you're back with the team? When did this happen?" Derek in his confusion was able to ask the question that was on the whole team's mind. After Gideon returned to the team, Rossi took and indefinite vacation. They had missed the hard ass agent, but they were glad to have Gideon back.

Rossi smiled and decided the team needed an answer, "Well after Gideon came back, I thought it would be a good idea to step back and allow you guys to fall back into a flow. I was in Maui and the weather was pretty good, but I got a call from the old coot and he told me to get my ass back here, considering I was now a member of the team, so I said why not and hopped on the plane in my colorful Hawaiian shirt and here I am. Hotch informed me when I arrived this morning. So aren't you guys going to ask about your new names?" Rossi put the wolfish grin back on his face when he saw the continued blank stares on both Morgan and JJ's face.

JJ tried to find a way to make the questions that were on the tip of her tongue leave her lips but they would not come. Hotch cleared his throat and said, "As Rossi was saying, you guys are going undercover as newlyweds, so you two have to appear blissfully in love with each other, also we are taking this case very seriously. We are putting you two in a very dangerous situation so we are going to make this as real as possible. You two are to be married tonight, we found a judge who would be willing to over look the proceedings, and then we called in a few favors and are flying in members of your family and friends to make photos. We have your house set up and you two will have new furniture and clothes to make it look like you two are moving into the neighborhood. We signed you up as members of the country club and everything. Also I compiled files of both of your info, you two are to study each other's file and know everything about each other, of course if there is something we left out be sure to share it with each other, also you two should work on memories of your time together as a couple and now a married couple, that should be fun. You two will spend the night together and get to know each other and your new alias. The rest of us will be working on the outside, but let's get this show on the road people."

Before Morgan or JJ could ask any questions they were being ushered out the conference room. They were led down the hallway into a studio. Gideon went on to say, "Unfortunately we weren't given a lot of time to prepare for this case so we're going to have a professional a.k.a. Garcia create the background of the many photos we're going to be taking of you two today." Gideon turned to look toward two doors and continued to say, "Those are two dressing rooms, you two are to get dress and comeback and we'll work from there." He nodded to the two of them as if that was all there was to it.

Morgan and JJ looked to each other, trying to process all the madness that seemed to be unfolding in front of them. Morgan shrugged and walked to his dressing room. JJ still unsure of what was going on sighed and walked into hers. She looked through her closet and gasped when she saw the beautiful midnight blue dress in the black of the closet. She pulled it to herself and looked at herself in the mirror with the dress in front of her. She didn't know why but all of sudden she wanted to wear this dress and look beautiful for Morgan. She wasn't sure where this urge came from but she knew that she wanted Morgan to be drooling over her when he saw her. She quickly stripped and pulled on her dress. She put on light blush over and cheeks and bold black eye liner to bring out her eyes. She curled her hair and allowed it to fall over her shoulders. She sprayed on a little perfume and put on light lip-gloss to make them fuller. She stared at her reflection, not noticing the light knock on the door; she was pulled out her reverie when she heard a gasp behind her, she turned to face Derek looking at her with his mouth agape. They must have thought alike because Derek was wearing a black suit with a midnight blue button up shirt with his tie untied around his neck.

Derek walked into the dressing room not sure what to do. He looked at his reflection and sighed. This was totally unexpected. He was going to marry JJ. It wasn't that he couldn't handle marrying JJ; it was just he was marrying his partner, his friend. This was going to be weird, or it could be extremely enjoyable. Now that he thought about it, him and JJ didn't have much time to really get to work together so this could be a good opportunity for them to get to work together. He walked to the closet and looked through it. He couldn't believe they had to go undercover together. This was insane. He found a black suit and a midnight blue shirt. He stripped down to his boxers and pulled on the suit pants. He bent over to tie his shoelaces, groaning in misery over is pounding thoughts. He sat up and walked over to the taking in his gruff reflection. He was kind of glad he didn't shave his beard, for some reason it seem to fit him at the present moment. He took the cologne of the table and sprayed it over his chest. He pulled on his shirt and left the top two buttons open. He took the brush on the desk and brushed his short hair and beard and then threw back on the table before pulling on his black jacket, and throwing his tie around his neck leaving it untied. He looked like a model or the cover of Cosmo magazine. He looked at his reflection one more time before he walked out of the dressing room and walked over to JJ's. He knocked but when he did not get a response, he opened the door and walked in only to end up gasping in surprise. She was beautiful. She looked like a siren in the body hugging dress. Then when she turned to look at him he nearly groaned as his body reacted before he could do anything about it. Her eyes captured him in with their baby blues and her lips, oh god her lips, if he didn't want to kiss them.

He closed the door behind him and walked toward her. JJ felt her heart rate speed up as she took in the man before her. He looked so good. She could see the top of his chest as his shirt was open at the top and his tie was untied. He had a smirk on his face that could only be described as sinful. His eyes were darker and his stance was arrogant, but she couldn't help finding him extremely sexy. She waited for him to come to her before she moved. She reached up with trembling hands, nearly moaning at the feel of his muscular chest and tied his tie loosely around his neck. She fumbled for a bit before she got it done. She started to slowly pull her hands away when Derek reached up and grabbed her wrists bringing her hands to rest once again on his chest. She stared into his eyes wondering what he was thinking, they were so dark and she knew she was drowning in them.

Derek looked into JJ eyes and he wasn't sure what came over him to reach up and grab her hands like he did but he liked the way she felt against his body and he did not want to lose that contact. He rested his large hands on her hips and JJ had to bite her lip to stop her from moaning as she felt as if his hands were burning her skin through the thin layer of the dress she was wearing. She felt nervous around Derek and she didn't know why. She looked into his eyes again wondering where this was going. She thought they were getting closer to each other when the door to her dressing room opened to reveal Garcia, Emily, and Hotch in the door way. Morgan and JJ pulled away immediately like a guilty pair of teenagers being caught making out on the couch. "Uh, the cameras are ready." Garcia was the first to break the silence that enveloped the group as her, Emily and Hotch understood that they interrupted a very intimate moment.

Derek cleared his throat and turned to JJ, "Ready to go beautiful?" She only nodded her head and walked out ahead of Derek. They went through photo through photo, outfit through outfit for this case. JJ was stunning in each outfit as Derek was sexy. They really were turning up the heat when they had to do their vacation shots on the beach. JJ was wearing a maroon bikini and Derek a black swim trunks. They had splashed the two with water making them look wet as if they were at the actual beach. Derek and JJ tried to the best of their abilities to make it seem they were a couple madly in love, however they were finding entirely too easy to do so. By the end of the day Derek and JJ were tired and were hoping for a break from each other, as the sexual tension that was building between them became overbearing and before they had to get married and spend all night together learning intimate information about each other. It seemed at the end of the shoot they couldn't get away from each other fast enough. Derek was in the dressing room again getting ready to prepare for the wedding when he heard a knock on the door. He sighed and went to answer it to see Garcia standing there. "Hey dark knight, how are you?"

Derek sighed before he responded, "I don't know baby girl. This is just weird. It's not that I don't like being around JJ, it's just that this is so weird for us. You understand, right princess? I mean things seem to be changing between us."

"I know handsome. I've noticed the tension between you two and I have to say that it is pretty hot!" She grinned when she heard the groan escape from Derek's lips. "But all that funny business aside, I know that this must be weird for both you and JJ, but this is for the case and I know that you two would like to do everything possible to get rid of this creep. Some words of advice though, take care of JJ Derek, she doesn't want to appear weak but she is vulnerable under all the walls she has up. I know her and I know she will try to stay strong but there are points where JJ is vulnerable and if that should happen, try to take care of her big papa, I love JJ and I would hate to have to ruin the rest of your life because you hurt her." Derek raised his eyebrow in response to Garcia's warning. 'Why is she telling me this? We're just doing a job. There is something more she is not telling me.' He focused again on Garcia as she began to bite her lip. She walked to Derek and slipped a small box in his pocket and walked out of the dressing room.

Derek put his hand in his pocket to pull out the small box that Garcia put in there. He raised his eyebrow when he opened the box to gasp in surprise. The diamond was huge, but in a way it was perfect for the small town girl. He looked at the silver band and the two small amethysts that were on either side of the diamond. He grinned, as he understood what needed to be done. He walked out of the room and saw JJ standing at the table where the coffee was. He walked up behind her and cleared his throat. He didn't miss the jump JJ made and smirked a little when she tried to cover it up. JJ turned to Derek and quirked her eyebrow in silent question. Derek didn't say a word as he simply grabbed her hand and gently led her away from the crowd. When they were alone he turned to face her looking extremely nervous. "Um," he started lamely, "JJ, I know that this is weird for the both of us but I'm in all the way." JJ looked at him with inquiry burning in her eyes. Derek got down on one knee and JJ's eyes widened as she couldn't believe this was happening. "I'm a traditional kind of guy so JJ will you make me the happiest undercover agent in world by becoming my wife?" JJ started laughing so hard that tears started pouring down her face. "You know I'm down here on my knee asking for your hand in marriage and you laugh at me, it's not exactly encouraging."

"I'm sorry Derek," She covered her mouth and tried to calm herself down. She then kneeled down in front of Derek and touched his shoulders, "I would love to be the wife of the sexiest under cover agent in the world." She blushed at the eager smile that crossed Derek's face.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Derek quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out the engagement ring. He felt giddy when he saw the surprised look that came over JJ's face. "May I?" He nodded toward her ring finger and she only nodded in response. He slid the ring on her finger and it was like a current of electricity went through the both of them. Derek looked into JJ's eyes, unable to look away.

"Uh oh!" JJ and Morgan snapped out of their staring contest. They turned to see the team staring at them with a smile on their faces as if they knew something that Derek and JJ didn't. "Well now that you two are engaged and blissfully in love, when do we start picking out baby clothes?" The team started laughing as both Morgan and JJ glared daggers at Rossi.

Next I will do the wedding and JJ and Derek will meet friends and family then I'll move on to JJ and Derek's getting to know each other. I think it will be a good chapter. The chapter after however will be action non-stop, throwing Derek and JJ into the case. Yay!


	3. Marriage and a Meal

JJ blushed and looked back to Derek. This was crazy, here she was one day, coming into work like any other day, and before the night would be over, she would've dated, engaged, and married Derek Morgan. She reflected on the day when she first met the Agent. She immediately noticed he was quite attractive. 'Quite attractive, dear god JJ, you know that you thought he's the most gorgeous man you have ever seen and that if you had your way he would be in your bedroom and never leave!' JJ blew out a frustrated breath as her inner thoughts bluntly reminded her of her original thoughts about Derek. It was true, she had wanted him, but she hung out with Spence and he seemed a nice enough guy, they went out on a date but it didn't seem they could be anything more than just friends. It was then that she noticed other men that had been trying to get her attention, she of course flirted but her job had become all she cared about. The guys that wanted her never really held her attention anyway. The only men she seemed interested in were Hotch, Gideon, Rossi, Spence, and Derek.

Hotch was very attractive, but he was married. Gideon, he was like her father, old and wise. Rossi, was secretive and a hard ass, but he was a good man. Spence, was there anyone smarter, kinder, more oblivious to the attention he gets from women, Emily in particular than anyone in the world. For someone whom seemed to know and understand so much, he was quite naïve. Not saying it makes him any less, his naïveté actually added to his appeal. She shook her head and looked back to the group. Derek, she noticed was standing next to her with a goofy grin on his face that made him look boyish and adorable.

Hotch was the first to speak to break the silence. "So ah, JJ why don't you go with Garcia and Emily to go get your dress, Derek's mother and your mother should be there waiting for you, and Derek you'll come with us to meet JJ's dad to pick the tux and head to the cathedral for the wedding." He looked to the both of them and he noticed a deep blush rising on JJ's cheeks.

"JJ, are you alright?" Spencer was the first to ask what was on everyone's mind.

JJ sputtered out, "Derek's mother?' Derek couldn't contain it and busted out laughing. However he immediately quieted down when he saw the glare coming from JJ. "What's so funny?"

"It was just your face JJ, it was hilarious." He had a grin on his face. "Aw, come on beautiful, it was funny, no harm done."

Derek leaned back as he saw the silent retribution burning in JJ's eyes. He knew that he was in trouble. He gave her a wry grin, hoping she would forgive him. He saw that it wasn't working as JJ still had a dark look on her face. Finally he sighed and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry babe, mom will love you. It's my sisters that you have to worry about. They tend to be a bit protective of me. So you know, try to be yourself and they should love you." JJ looked into his eyes and smiled. She didn't know what came over her. 'I'm worried about the impressions I make on Derek's mom and sisters. What's wrong with me?' She nodded her head and smiled at Derek. She turned to Emily and Garcia and followed them out the building. She climbed into the car and waited as Garcia climbed into the back and Emily climbed into the driver's seat.

"Oh my God, this is so stressful, Emily, Pen, how am I going to get through this? I mean I'm meeting his mom just for a case. I never thought that it would be this serious, just to catch a killer." JJ looked to her friends and hoped one of hem would help her.

"Well JJ, you know Hotch wants to make sure that everything runs smoothly, no one has been able to get anything on this guy." Emily said, hoping that it would be enough to calm JJ for the moment. They continued to drive and talk as they headed for the bridal shop. "So, you're marrying Derek, how does that feel?"

"Well it's just for the case, so I guess, it feels a little awkward but we have to get used to it."

"Aw come on JJ, you're marrying the dark knight, the hottest thing walking the street. Have you seen his body?" Pen threw in.

JJ blushed when she remembered walking in on Derek in the locker room. "I, um, well, I kind of saw him in the locker room that morning when he came into work soaked from the rain." She blushed even brighter when she heard the loud squeal that came from the Penelope in the back of the car. "Pen calm down."

"Calm down, you saw Derek Morgan shirtless, was he still wet, 6 or 8 pack, by any chance was he unbuttoning his pants?"

"Oh my God Penelope! I just saw him shirtless, that's it! I wasn't looking to see if he was undressed in any other way, he's my partner why would I look at him that way?"

"Because he's hot!" Penelope finished there, as if that was all there was to it. JJ looked to Emily and saw that she was nodding her head in agreement. JJ shook her head and looked out the window as they pulled up to the bridal shop. JJ groaned as she saw through the shop's window, her mother and Derek's mother talking animatedly. This was going to be a long day. She slowly climbed out the passenger seat and walked toward the front door. She sighed slowly and looked back to Emily and Pen before walking in. She cursed the bell at the door that announced her presence to everyone in the store. She groaned as she saw her mother turn to look at her. She cringed when she saw the blame burning in her mother's eyes. She knew it was because she didn't even call to tell her she met man and that they were serious. Oh boy, the things she couldn't tell them. She sighed and toward her mother.

"Hi mom." She then turned to Morgan's mom, "Mrs. Morgan, it's an honor to finally meet you." She smiled warmly, at least what she said was true, she genuinely wanted to meet the woman that raised such a caring and beautiful man. She blushed when Mrs. Morgan gave her an appraising look.

"Oh please child, call me Cynthia." She smiled warmly and continued, "I must say, of all the girls that my son has ever brought home, you are definitely the most beautiful. I can tell that you are kind woman, Derek definitely chose an outstanding woman. I hope Derek has been treating you right?" JJ blushed, as she knew that this was where the conversation would turn.

"Yes, he's treating me well. He's been there for me, has been my rock for a while lately. I'm glad that I'll be spending the rest of my life with him." JJ was surprised to hear how easily those words left her lips. Before she could continue her mother cleared her throat.

"So when do I get to see a picture of this dashing prince?" She asked with a goofy grin on her face. She was upset that her daughter never mentioned that she met someone but she was happy nonetheless. She was excited about having grandchildren.

"Um, hold on." JJ reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small book, in it was a picture of her and Morgan together in a photo booth. Derek thought it mandatory to have pictures of them in a photo booth. He was as goofy as they come. She couldn't remember laughing so hard in her life. "Derek thought it would be cute to go in a photo booth one day and we took these." She handed them to her mother. She never really took the time to check and see if they actually looked like a couple, so she just hoped and prayed that they were convincing.

"Oh my, he's quite the looker, now I can't wait until I meet him in person. JJ, you're practically glowing with him. Oh my I have never seen you this happy before. I know he must be treating you well." She smiled warmly at her daughter and pulled her into a big hug. "However, I don't like this late preparation for a wedding, but I can't complain, let's go dress shopping!" JJ groaned when she heard the squeal that escaped from both her and Derek's mother's lips. Pen and Em made their introductions and they were off. Before JJ could move herself, she had pushed into the dressing room and had been given more dresses than she could count on her hands to put on. This was going to be long day.

JJ sighed, dress after dress after dress. She thought that it would never end. But finally they landed on a strapless dress that went down and had a long train. JJ fell in love with the dress immediately. It had lace around the bodice coming up in frills, but after the dress hit the waste it went down like a classic dress. She loved it and hoped that Derek loved it too. She wanted to be beautiful for him, even if it wasn't real. She turned to her friends, her mother and Derek's mom for their agreement. She nearly cried when she saw the tears that escaped both her mother and Derek's mom's eyes. She knew they liked it. She turned to Pen and Emily next. "You look beautiful Jen." It was the first time in a long time that Emily had used her name 'Jennifer' but she knew that she was telling her that she thought it was amazing. She looked again to Garcia who was bawling on Cynthia's shoulder. That answered her question.

"Come on Jennifer, let's go get this dress fitted and head to the Cathedral to finish getting you ready." Her mother took her hand and led her to the back room to get fitted. JJ couldn't help wondering what Derek was up to.

Derek looked to the guys as they head to the shop to get his tux. He was going to meet JJ's dad. What if he didn't like him? What if he didn't like the fact that he was black? What if he thought he wasn't good enough for JJ? What if? The questions kept running through his mind with a no intention of stopping. He sighed, he thought about this morning and how he had guessed that this day was going to be a hard day. He seriously underestimated the intensity of this day. He looked over to Reid, whom was sitting between him and Rossi. He turned to look out the window when Reid turned to him and said, "So Morgan, you excited about marrying JJ for the case?"

"I don't know, it's kind of awkward I guess."

"Why would it be, you two are simply participating in an act of holy union, in which you both promise yourselves to each other for eternity. There seems to me that there s nothing to be awkward about. There is divorce, so it is not that the two of you will forever be bound to each other forever in holy matrimony. So why would it be awkward?"

Derek wanted to laugh, as Reid looked genuinely interested in understanding his distress. "It's just, I take marriage seriously, and even though that this a marriage fro the case, I'm still going through the actual motions of marriage with JJ."

"So, is it that you aren't attracted to JJ enough to be married to her? She is not the one, as people would say. I don't believe that should be the case, I think that…"

"Uh Reid, just give it a rest. Don't you see Morgan's stressed enough without your analytical opinions?" Morgan gave Rossi a look of gratitude for cutting of Reid before he could go into one of his monologues. Derek looked back out the window. He watched as the scenery and prayed that his mother would be kind on JJ. Cynthia Morgan was a kind woman, but if she sensed that someone was not a good enough person for her children then she would do everything in her power to ensure that the person was no longer considered apart of the family. She didn't care about race, but she did care about the character of the person. He hoped they got along. He came out of his thoughts when they pulled up to a store where a man in his 50's to 60's was standing outside. Morgan assumed this man was JJ's father. He climbed out the car and walked toward him slowly. He saw the man watch him carefully and wondered if he could see the calm façade he put up to hide his anxiety.

"Good afternoon Mr. Jereau, I am Derek Morgan, JJ's fiancé." He took held out his hand and strongly shook JJ's father's hand.

"Afternoon Derek, I am Chris, JJ's father. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Derek nearly did a double take as JJ's father pulled him into a hug. He was sure he was going to get a stern talking to, or an interrogation about why he was good to marry his daughter. His confusion must have shown when JJ's father laughed. "Lena, JJ's mother called me before you got here and told me about how JJ practically glowed when they were talking about you, and apparently you have quite the support group, so since my wife likes you, than you must be okay enough to put off the interrogation till later. Plus we don't have much time, you two are getting married today and we need to get your suit. Let's go son." Derek loved JJ's father after that. He turned back to the guys who all had a smile on their face except for Reid, who wore a frown, trying to understand the exchange he just saw.

They walked into the store and began looking for suits to wear. While Derek was trying on a suit, Derek turned and looked to Hotch, Gideon, Rossi, and Reid, "I know that this is last minute, but will you guys be willing to be my best men? I know JJ will ask Pen and Em to be her bridesmaids, and knowing my sisters, they'll win her over and con their way into being apart of the wedding, so everyone will have partners coming up the aisle." The guys started laughing and all nodded their heads in agreement to the plan. Derek let out a breath in contentment and went back to looking for a suit. Before going into a room to try on another suit he went to Hotch and said, "Will you be the best man, the one that holds the rings and everything?"

"You don't even need to ask, of course I'll do it." Hotch said with much conviction.

"Thanks man, here," Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out the box that held the wedding band for JJ, it was silver with gold trim, and inside in gold inscription it said, '_Forever my heart, body and soul, Yours._' "JJ took mine to put in an inscription of her own."

"This is beautiful Derek, if I didn't know any better, I would actually believe that the two of you were in love and were getting married. You two are pretty good at this."

"Yeah, JJ and I wanted to try and make it as real as possible." Derek didn't mention however, how real it was really feeling to him. He continued and found the suit he was going to wear.

JJ was at the Cathedral sitting in the dressing room when she found out she was going to meet Derek's two sisters. She was again nervous and excited at the same time. She was just sitting in front of the mirror when the door opened and in walked two of the most beautiful women JJ had ever seen. There was no doubt in her mind that they were Derek's sisters. Obviously, being gorgeous was a family trait. She couldn't believe how beautiful the Morgan family was, and she began to wonder if she would fit in. 'This is so hard, this is a fake marriage, to get a killer, its for the case, you and Derek are not actually in love and getting married.' She chastised herself quickly. Why was it so hard to remember why she was doing this? "Hi, good afternoon, I'm JJ, Derek's fiancé." She said to them. She hoped they liked her.

"Hi JJ, I'm Jessica and this is Katherine. Were Derek's sisters and were so glad to finally meet you. We have been waiting for our little brother to settle down, all those tramps he used to bring home were bad for him. But we could already tell that your different and we can't wait to get to know you better, but unfortunately it is time to get you ready as Derek and the guys are here getting ready and the guest are starting to show up. So sit, make-up and hair time! You are going to look so amazing that Derek's jaw is going to drop."

"Girl, we're going to make you look good. Baby bro won't know what hit him. Ooooo I can't wait. Okay lets go Jess, what do you think for the hair? Curls or straight? And the make-up, it must be light, we should make her natural beauty outshine everything. Did I mention that you are absolutely gorgeous?"

JJ smiled as she realized that they accepted her for their brother. She liked them a lot and hoped to spend more time to get to know them later. She sat down and allowed them to do whatever they thought would make her look beautiful. She was excited. After her make-up and hair was done, they helped her put on her dress and get ready for the final procession. When she was fully dressed, her mother and Cynthia walked in and the tears that were in both eyes, told her that they approved of her look. "Darling I am speechless, you are absolutely beautiful. Jess, Kat you two outdone yourselves." Cynthia said. "You two need to get dressed, we got two more of the bridesmaid dresses, figuring somehow you two smuggled your way into those positions." They both had the good grace to blush as they had bribed JJ with embarrassing stories about Derek's childhood if she let them take part in the wedding. They walked out with goofy grins on their faces that JJ decided was a patented Morgan goofy grin.

Derek was in his dressing room nervous as hell. Here he was getting married. He opted for a full black suit and shirt with a black tie. He hoped he looked good. He had been fumbling over the tie for the past 15 minutes and it didn't look like he was going to get it right any time soon. After another failed attempt, Gideon walked in and automatically tied it for him. "Calm down Morgan."

"What's wrong with me Gideon, I'm acting like a man that is going on his first date?"

"You're nervous. It's your wedding day. It's perfectly understandable."

"It's for the case Gideon, it's not like were actually getting married."

"Derek are you telling me that you feel nothing for JJ. In all the time I have met you, I have seen you treat Pen like a sister/best friend, Emily like a best friend that you could always depend on, but JJ, there has always been an attraction there, this kind of game that you two hide behind. You two act like friends and nothing more, but today confirmed what I thought was always there. You two have more to the relationship you two share and this is just bringing it out. If something more comes out of this than that's great and if you two decide that it is just better to remain friends than that is find as well, but you two always had something and now it is time to decide whether or not to act on it."

Morgan sighed as he realized that what Gideon said was true. There was always something more between them, but they brushed it off, or he did, he wasn't exactly sure about JJ. Maybe something would come of it, but for now they had to focus on the case that was at hand. He nodded at Gideon and left the dressing room. The wedding was about to begin. He walked up the aisle and smiled and waved at his friends and family and smiled and nodded at JJ's friends and family. He stood at the top of the aisle to the right and waited. Hotch was at his side waiting with him. He turned to look at him and calmed down again when Hotch gave him a comforting smile. "How did you manage to pull all this off?"

"We pulled a lot of strings, emphasis on a lot. It was a lot work, but we managed to track down member's from both your family's and got them here."

"How long have you been planning this, there is no way you guys pulled this off in one day."

"Actually Gideon, Rossi, and I have been planning this for the past week, so we had your family down her for quite some time, you and JJ were just the last pieces we had to put into play. Sorry, but we wanted to make sure we could get everything done before we brought the rest of you guys into play. You don't know how surprised we were that Penelope kept this from the both of you."

Derek scowled at him, and was about to say something when the procession music started and Derek looked to the door, eager to see JJ. He smiled as Spence came down the aisle with Pen, then Gideon with his sister Katherine, and then Rossi with Jessica. It was JJ's turn with Emily holding up the dresses train. When she began down the aisle, Derek's mind went blank and he found it hard to breathe, as she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his whole life. She was going to be his wife, he couldn't believe it. She was breathtaking in her white dress. She didn't have a veil on and Derek was happy, cause it would only make him more eager to see her face.

It was time to go in and start the wedding. JJ was nervous. Watched as Pen and Spence walked down the aisle, then Gideon and Rossi with Derek's sisters. She hoped that she looked as beautiful as everyone said. She wanted to blow Derek away. "JJ, you alright?"

JJ turned to Em and smiled slowly, "I don't know Em, I want to be beautiful for Derek but I don't know why I care so much."

"Probably because you have feelings for Derek. Feeling s that the two of you work hard to protect and hide from each other. I was serious when I said there was always this hidden tension between the two of you. Now it's stronger than ever. Give this a shot and see if something comes of it, and if nothing does than leave it alone. Now come on, it's time to get married, you don't want to leave that gorgeous man waiting do you?"

"No, no I don't." JJ smiled at her friend and was thankful that she was here. She took a deep breath and walked to stand next to her father.

"I'm proud of you baby." She smiled brightly and took his hand. The doors opened and she took a deep breath as she headed down the aisle. She gasped as she saw how beautiful Derek was and she knew that she was going to be happy. As the case says they are to be happy as. She walked down the aisle, her eyes only on Derek; she couldn't get there faster. She sighed when they got to the end of the aisle and she stood face to face with Derek. They smiled at each other.

"Dearly Beloved, we are here to bare witness to the bonding of these two people; Jennifer Jereau and Derek Morgan in the presence of God…" The rest of the priest's words were lost as JJ and Morgan seemed to be on another planet. It took the clearing of the priest's throat to bring them back. He muttered, "newlyweds," under his breath that got people in the cathedral laughing. Both Morgan and JJ blushed in embarrassment and looked to the priest. "You may begin the vows. Derek your first."

"Oh boy, I was hoping he would make you go first so I could actually put words together." Everyone laughed at the comment. "Your beauty stumped me, I literally felt like I couldn't breathe and that is what you are to me every single day. Breathtaking. I feel like God must've heard my mom and sisters' prayers to send me someone to settle down with." People laughed again. "You captured me JJ, not with just your wit and beauty, but your kindness, your strength, your unnatural ability to tame my bad boy ways." People chuckled and JJ blushed. She was glad he kept it light, but at the same time his words weighed on her heart as they are the words she would love to actually hear in a vow from her soon to be husband. "You give me meaning and faith. You protect me and remind me why life is such a beautiful thing. I want to spend the rest of my days looking into your eyes and telling you how much I love and adore you. I don't want to spend one morning, day, or night without you by my side. I love you JJ more than I thought possible and I will till the day God takes me make you the happiest woman on this planet, no matter what it takes. I am yours, heart, body and soul, yours."

JJ smiled at the Derek and looked to the Priest for him to signal to her she could start. He nodded and she began, "Wow, where to start." People chuckled. "My mother once told me that, 'JJ when you find love, it is the most beautiful and painful thing in the world. It takes by surprise and never lets go. It makes you feel like you can fly and reach the heavens. But there is a another side to love, it can never end, it can hurt, it can let you fall and sometimes you wonder why you ever fell in love in the first place.'" She quickly glanced to her mother to see her tearing up. "But I understand now, what it feels like to love and to be loved. You give me reason to believe and to feel safe. You make me feel like I can fly, and I know that I never have to worry about falling or feeling pain. You guide and protect me and I want to spend forever in your arms. Your handsome and I know I'm going to have to get protection because you are too sexy for your own good and many woman are going to hate me for taking you off the market." Everyone laughed when Penelope mumbled under her breath, "That's right." JJ turned her head back to Pen and smiled. She turned back to Derek and continued, "The way I feel when I'm with you is nothing like I have ever felt before and I want the rest of my days to be filled with those feelings and I will till the day God takes me make you the happiest man on this planet, no matter what it takes. I am yours, heart, body and soul, yours."

"The rings please," The priest called forward. Both Hotch and Emily pulled out the rings and put them in front of the priest. He closed his eyes and said over the rings, waving his hand in the shape of a cross. "In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit." He then turned to Morgan, "Take the ring and place it on her finger repeating after me." Morgan understood and took the ring, bringing it to her ring finger, "I, Derek Morgan, Take you Jennifer Jereau, to be my wife, through sickness and health until death."

As he slid the ring on her finger he repeated, "I, Derek Morgan, Take you Jennifer Jereau, to be my wife, through sickness and health until death and beyond." He added and smiled at her warmly.

"Your turn Jennifer, take the ring and repeat after me, I, Jennifer Jereau, Take you Derek Morgan, to be my husband, through sickness and health until death."

JJ took the ring and slid it on his finger repeating, "I, Jennifer Jereau, Take you Derek Morgan, to be my husband, through sickness and health until death and beyond." She smiled at him.

"With all of you as witnesses, I now pronounce husband and wife. Derek you may kiss the bride."

Derek looked into JJ's eyes, this was it, and they were going to kiss. He was nervous but he hid it. He slowly leaned down to JJ, reading her eyes, asking for permission. JJ smiled and it was all the permission he needed. He captured JJ in a powerful kiss that left them both thoughtless and filled with passion. It seemed they were kissing forever, before the need for air became too much. They pulled apart to hear the crowd cheering and the Priest announcing, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan." They looked to each other and began to laugh.

They had left the cathedral and went to the reception party. The DJ had called them to dance floor for the first dance as husband and wife. Derek spun JJ into his arms as the words of Robin Thicke filled the room.

_These days it's hard to find_

_someone to love_

_once you find them_

_you don't want to give up_

_And now I know that we're_

_both alone in this_

_it's just me and you_

_against the world_

_And there's me_

_and there's you_

_It's just me and you _

_against the world_

_(Oh girl)_

_And, what am I supposed to do_

_the alarms are going_

_off in my head_

_and It's dangerous_

_yes It's complicated_

_We're the only ones who get it_

_the only ones that want this_

_the only ones who believe_

_in love_

_It's just the two of us_

_getting__ into love_

_It take two of us_

_to change the world_

_I've got you_

_you've got me_

_It's just me and you_

_against the world_

_Girl, you got me so_

_crazy in longing_

_and I know it's_

_wrong but so right_

_and i'm holding you_

_I have been dreaming_

_and I can't let you go_

_now, you're mine_

_Girl, what am I supposed to do_

_the alarms are going_

_off in my head_

_It's just the two of us _

_getting into love_

_It takes two of us _

_to change the world_

_I got you_

_you got me_

_It's just me and you_

_against the world_

_It's just the two of us_

_getting into love_

_It takes two of us_

_to change the world_

And the party continued on the same way until it came to the end. JJ and Morgan received lots of gifts and of course there were the embarrassing things they had to do such as feeding each other cake, which resulted in a food fight between JJ and Morgan and then the removing of the girdle. Having Derek under her dress had her covering her face in embarrassment and blushing so bad that she was sure she was permanently red. The waiters and janitors were cleaning the reception hall while the last of guest were leaving. Morgan's mom came up to JJ and said softly, "Thank you for giving Derek the chance to love you. You are truly someone special and anything you need, just ask. You are my daughter and I couldn't be happier." JJ smiled with tears as she held the older woman. She looked over to see her father and Derek talking.

"You take care of my daughter young man, she means everything to me."

"I will sir, I swear."

"Good man." He clapped Derek on the back and hugged him. Derek turned to JJ's mom.

"You're a good man, and you made my daughter happier than I have ever seen her in a very long time. I am proud to have you as my son." She hugged Derek and walked away with her husband. He looked over to see JJ making her way over. Before he could got to her, he got jumped on by his sisters.

"Who would've thought that playboy Derek Morgan could settle down?"

"I know, this can't be the same brother that we grew up with, could it?"

"Nope, no way he would be married to the woman."

"Alright, alright you two, enough."

"Don't worry bro."

"We both want to say we're proud of you." Jess and Kat said at the same time. He shook his head and smiled. He pulled away and kissed them both on the cheek before turning to JJ.

"Hi, Mrs. Morgan." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello, Mr. Jereau." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. 'We're getting pretty good at this.' She thought to herself silently.

When his sisters walked away, Derek whispered, "We're pretty good at this, you sure you don't want to be tied to me for the rest of your life."

"Oh yes and be stressed out all alone with the children, I think not."

"Hey I would help with the kids."

"Not when you would be too busy being one of them."

Derek pouted. He continued to say, "Unfortunately I have files in the office I have to finish up and read."

"Yeah, me too. We'll go in together and call it a night. Relay what we've learned about each other tomorrow on the plane." Derek nodded his head in agreement and pulled away. He reached out and grabbed her hand and led her out to the parking lot to climb into the car and head to the office where they changed and began to work.

JJ looked to the clock and realized that they had been working late, she groaned as she felt the hunger pains, she had been ignoring all evening in the interest of finishing her paperwork before going home to finish packing for the case, start to get to her. She looked across the office to see Derek Morgan working away at his paper work as well. He had this look of determination on his face and she knew he would not leave until he finished everything. How did he do that? The man could forego the most basic necessities of survival for days if he wanted to. Deciding that she needed something to eat, she decided she was going to head out. She began to pack her stuff up and turned off the lights over her desk before pulling on her jacket. She looked down again at the engagement and wedding ring, she still couldn't believe that she was married. She looked up and around the office again to see that Derek and her were the only ones remaining in the office. They had opted to stay later than originally planned to read up an each other's files but she remembered that she had more paperwork to complete, as did Derek, so they pushed it aside. She felt her stomach grumble again and she knew she needed to eat soon. She grabbed her stuff and headed for the door when she stopped. She turned back toward Derek, knowing that he hadn't eaten in a long while as well. Knowing that he was ignoring his bodily needs, she walked toward him and stood in front of his desk.

Derek looked up when he felt someone staring at him. He looked up to see JJ standing over him. He quirked his eyebrow in question; waiting for her to say something. "You, ah, want to get something to eat?" After what seemed like an eternity to them both. Derek knew that it would be smart for him to just call it a night and probably get something to eat, plus he needed to memorize JJ's personal file. He had been taxing his body lately and it wouldn't hurt to get a bite to eat. He then looked back down to his report in front of him and decided that as pleasurable as a meal with JJ would be he really needed to get this work done. He couldn't stop his eyes from straying to the silver band that adorned his ring finger. He almost felt guilty for not agreeing to go eat dinner with his wife. He wanted to laugh out loud. It wasn't just one of those fake marriages that the FBI created, they actually got a judge and marriage certificate to get them married. As far as Derek knew, JJ was now, legally Mrs. Derek Morgan, his wife. As if anticipating his thought process concerning the paperwork, JJ reached down and yanked his report from in front of his face.

"JJ, no come on, give it back!" Derek got out of his chair and folded his arms, tapping his foot in impatience at JJ's tactics. She smiled at him innocently, waving his paper work in front of him.

"Come on Derek, you can't survive without the bare necessities, come on, eat dinner with me and I'll let you come back and do your work." She saw him quirk his eyebrow and smiled as she realized that he was analyzing her and her actions. She wasn't exactly sure what came over her. She wasn't this playful or interactive with Derek. Of course they talked, they were friends, they had moments but they weren't that close. 'Until now.' Her mind reminded her. She was his wife, his legal wife. She took his name and everything. They had to be close, a lot closer than the job would allow, or a lot closer than what she would allow as a professional woman. If she thought about it, she had more of a social relationship with Spencer, but there was something about Derek Morgan, that had made her desire to know him, and to let him know her too. Plus there was something more to him than what meets the eye. Of course what meets the eye is very appealing.

"JJ give me my paper work back now! Really I'm fine." He reached for his papers when she moved away. She smiled at him and ran around to the opposite side of the desk. Derek was not in the mood to play games. He glared at her as he started around the desk. JJ in response to his actions moved to the opposite side of the desk. He groaned as he realized that she was going to keep this up unless he complied with her wishes. He sighed and watched the slow grin spread across her face as she realized she won. He leaned against the desk and sagged against it. He felt her come around to his side of the desk to stand in front of him. She wasn't sure why, but JJ kind of liked being the wife to Derek Morgan, it felt empowering to have power over him. She leaned against his body and looked into his eyes. Her eyes glinted with joy from her recent victory.

"Come on, as soon as you eat, you can come back and continue being a grouch." She reached out and took Derek's hand, missing the widening of his eyes. "Come on, good boy." When she felt him allow her to lead him she grinned again. She couldn't help chuckling when she heard him grumbling about being shanghaied into getting married and now having to get food he didn't want nor need on the orders of his bossy wife. She led him to her car and pushed him toward the passenger door. "Oh, by the way, since I had the good sense to feed you, you're paying for dinner." She smirked when she saw his eyes shoot to hers. He scowled at her and began grumbling about being shanghaied not only having to marry a bossy woman but into eating food and ending up having to pay for it. She shook her head and walked to the driver's side. She was pleased with herself for getting him to go get food. She started the engine and looked over to see Derek sitting there with a pout on his face. He was so cute. She just wanted to kiss him again. She felt a blush rise over her cheeks when she remembered the kiss they shared at the cathedral. She shook her head, and focused back on the road. She stopped in front of an Italian Restaurant that she liked to go to and looked over to Derek. "We're here. Believe me you're going to thank me for feeding you, you're going to need the energy." Derek looked over to see a feral look in JJ eyes and wondered if she understood how suggestive she sounded.

She got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. Derek shaking his head followed her into the restaurant. When he arrived inside he saw JJ animatedly talking to one of the waiters. He was tall and Hispanic. Attractive. He seemed to be charming JJ and for some reason Derek didn't like that. He walked up to JJ, lightly putting his arm around her waist. He noticed JJ slightly turned her head to acknowledge but otherwise did not react to his antics. The Hispanic man, taking notices of Derek; looked to him and grinned. "Oh my my my, JJ who is this gorgeous man that you're here with tonight?" Derek did a double take when he noticed that the man was checking him out. It wasn't that he hadn't noticed that certain men were attracted to him, but this one just threw him for a loop.

"This is my…" JJ paused, as she wasn't sure what to say. He had his arm wrapped around her, but as far as she knew Derek Morgan was her partner and that was that. They were only acting as a married couple for the case. Now that she thought about it she couldn't imagine herself as one of the girls Derek Morgan would be attracted to. She of course has seen the beautiful women that Derek dated, and they were drop dead gorgeous. "…Derek. My husband." She settled on, taking a notice of the twinkle in Javier's eyes.

"Well hello Derek. I am Javier. Have been JJ's waiter since she's been to this restaurant, and I must say you are the most attractive and the first date she has ever brought here. I wonder why she has never brought you before." He turned to JJ and mock glared at her. "Shame on you JJ for hiding such a gorgeous husband, afraid I might steal him, hmm?" He leered at JJ, enjoying the widening of JJ's eyes and the embarrassed grin that adorned Derek's face.

'I'm the first guy JJ's ever brought here. Wow.' Derek looked to JJ to see a blush rising on her neck and cheeks. He wasn't sure why but for the first time Derek Morgan really looked at Jennifer Jereau the sexy, lustrous goddess that attracted the attention of many men. He always acknowledged the fact that JJ was beautiful but he never truly realized how beautiful. She was his partner and he had rules about mixing business with pleasure. But at that moment that could all go to hell. He all of sudden had a new hunger and it wasn't for food. It was JJ, but in what way he wasn't sure. He knew he wanted to get to know her better but there was that physical hunger that was burning inside him. He groaned as he forced down those feelings, this marriage thing was getting to him. And as he started to notice the male attention JJ got from the other patrons he felt a primal urge to claim her as his own. He wasn't sure where this urge came from and why it was clawing at him in the inside. He needed to curb this hunger before it destroyed his friendship with JJ because he knew she did not see him that way. He cleared his voice and smiled, "Hello Javier, Derek Morgan. Please to meet you." He added his trademark smirk and stuck his hand out to shake Javier's.

"Well well. The pleasure is all mine. Oh, such a strong grip." He turned to JJ and winked. "Girl you better keep a handle on this one. I bet soon you're going to have to beat those girls back with a bat. Oh god, JJ it's like you robbed us the right to ogle such a beautiful creature. Got to him before someone else could, I knew you were hiding someone, but I did not know that he would be so hot, he's too much girl." JJ blushed again as Javier swooned over Derek and continued to make comments about keeping Derek as her own. Could he be hers? He did put his arm around her waist when he saw her talking to Javier. That however wasn't really proof that he wanted her. He was pretending to be her husband, so of course he would act like they were a happily wedded couple.

"Thanks Javier, I'll be sure to keep that in mind." She smiled warmly at him and then they both followed Javier to a table tucked away so they could get privacy. Derek quickly moved to the back of one of the chairs and pulled it out for JJ, allowing her to sit before he pushed her back in. He walked around to the other side of the table and sat down. He leaned in toward the table and quickly looked at the menu to decide what he wanted to eat. Making up his mind he looked up to see JJ staring at him with a inquisitive smile on her face. "What are you thinking about?"

"I don't know. This night so far has been interesting. So tell me about Javier."

"Well as I am sure you can tell, Javier's taste lies solely in men. Actually he finds tall, dark and handsome men his main weakness. I might have competition now that I think about it." She grinned when Derek began choking on his water. She started laughing when he glared at her.

"Ha ha, very funny. Here I am choking on my water and all you do is laugh at me. I could've died and you wouldn't have noticed cause you were to busy laughing at me. And to think now that we're married you get all my money, you probably want me dead. Great, Hotch got me married to a crazy small town girl that played varsity soccer and has exceptional aim on the dart board." She smiled again. "You know what, just for that, I think I'll go eat dinner with Javier, he's probably better company anyway. My divorce papers will come in the mail." He got up as if to go when JJ reached and grabbed his hand.

"Wait Derek I'm sorry. Please stay. I promise I will do whatever you want to make it up to you." She mock pleaded with him.

"Anything?"

"Anything." She said with finality. He looked her up and down, licking his lips as he went along. JJ felt heat spread up and down her body. "I like the sound of that." She knew he was joking with her, but this was going to drive her mad. She didn't know what was happening between them and it kind of made her feel uneasy. It was like Derek and her were forgetting the reason they were getting married in the first place. To catch a killer. The intense staring match continued, even though Javier returned to take their orders. Sensing the tension between them he quickly swiped the menus from the table and left before they could actually order what they wanted to eat. Time seemed to have no effect as Derek and JJ had yet to say a word to each other. Things were changing and they both knew it. It took Javier returning with two large steaming plates of Lasagna to break them out of the staring contest. They looked up to Javier and smiled in embarrassment. He walked away and left them alone again.

"So from what I read in your profile, you were the star player and the captain of the girls varsity soccer team, you have killer aim on the dart board, basically a straight A student, Homecoming Queen, dated the star player of the varsity basketball team, and was valedictorian for your class. Went to college, was an exceptional student. Showed promise in law and making speeches. In a way to combine both talents, joined the FBI to upkeep the law and put your voice out there to those that will listen. Now that the boring stuff is done, I'll get on to the good stuff. You like strawberries and cream, hot chocolate and hazelnut coffee, you have a sweet tooth for apple pie and triple layer chocolate cake. You love books, particularly thrillers that get you thinking. You hate being called Jenny. You love bubble baths and romantic gestures. You like music here and there. You enjoy horror films from time to time. Your eyes are blue, but sometimes they turn grey. You're a natural blonde and you happen to be one of the most captivating women I have ever met. I think I covered everything." JJ nearly choked; there was no way all of that was in her file. As if reading her mind, Derek laughed and said, "I pay more attention to you than you think JJ." She blushed at the possible implications of the words.

She nodded her head and smiled, "Well it seems you did your homework. Let's see, what do I know about you? You were the star wide receiver and running back of your football team. Really good at pool and black jack. Wasn't so hot with grades until you hit junior year high school. Was prom king and the valedictorian for your class. Went to Stanford, and showed great potential in law and football, read that you were recommended to be a possible winner for the Heisman Trophy. Became a cop after college instead of continuing football. You like black coffee with cream and sugar, pumpkin pie and chocolate fudge cake is your weakness. You like jogging 10 to 15 miles ever morning. Love dancing. Hate Halloween, except when you are cuddling up with a hot girl during a horror movie. Your eyes a brown, sometimes they turn black when this look of passion or determination crosses your face. Expert on obsession killers and was given the detective of the year award consecutively. And last but not least, you happen to be one if not the sexiest men that has ever crossed my path." She grinned when she saw the goofy grin cross his face again.

Morgan started laughing when JJ ended the speech with a serious face. This evening was amazing. He looked down to his watch and saw that it was really late and both he and JJ needed to get some rest. He looked up again to see JJ studying him; her eyes were so intense, so blue. He wanted to drown in those oceans, but he steadied himself and cleared his throat. "We should get going. It's late."

"Yea, we should. Do you want me to go drop you off back at the office?"

"Yea, I left my packed stuff at the office, I had a feeing I wouldn't be making home tonight. Plus my apartment building is under renovations so I won't be able to get sleep."

JJ shook her head. "You can't stay at the office. Here, we'll go get your stuff and you can stay with me. Plus it would be good practice for us to be staying together." JJ added at the end when she saw the protest in Derek's eyes. Truth was that she did not want this night to end. She was having more fun than she could ever remember having, being out with a man at dinner.

"You sure?" She only shrugged and nodded. "Okay, cool." Derek got up and paid for the bill before following JJ to car. They picked up his bag and headed to her apartment. When they got in, Derek smiled, as the apartment, seemed like the apartment that JJ would live in. It was nice and cozy, clean and organized.

"You want anything?"

"Nah, thanks, I'm good."

"Alright, well I'm going to change, you can go change in the bathroom."

"Okay." He headed into the bathroom and changed into a pants and that was it. He remained shirtless and headed back into the living room. He was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels when JJ walked in, making him sputter. She was sporting a deep red negligee that stopped a bit above her knees. To say she looked like a walking sin was an understatement. "So, I'll take the couch."

JJ only shook her head. "You might as well sleep with me… I mean not like that, it's just that we have to sleep in the same bedroom on the case anyway, so why not try and get use to it now."

"Alright, cool, so um, okay." Derek couldn't form a sentence as JJ led him to her bedroom. 'Boy, the many sexual innuendos that happened tonight.' Derek shook his head and followed her inside. "So which side you want?"

"The right, if that is alright with you?"

"That's fine babe. Lets hit the sack, I'm exhausted."

"Alright." They both climbed in on their respective sides. "Derek, does this feel awkward for you, I mean what's happening between us?"

"Kind of, but I know that we will get through it together." Derek wrapped his arm around JJ pulling her closer, "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all." She snuggled closed to him and knew that whatever lay ahead that would get through it together.


	4. The Morning Before the Case

JJ groaned as she turned away from the light coming through her window drapes. She rolled over, only to bump into the hard chest of Derek Morgan. She squinted, trying to figure out why Derek was in her bed. It was not like she was complaining, who wouldn't want Derek Morgan in their bed, but she couldn't remember why he was in bed with her. JJ cleared her mind of her present thoughts and focused back on why he was in her bed. She blushed as pictures of the previous day came rushing into her mind. She raised her left hand in front of her face, trying to figure out if the previous day was real. There they were, glistening in the sunlight, her wedding rings. She looked over to Derek and chuckled to herself. One minute she is single, the next she is married to her partner, this was going to be a long case. JJ groaned as she looked over Derek's shoulder and realized that they overslept. They didn't have to go in or anything, until they headed up on the plane to Canada, but she wanted to get an early start for some reason. She sighed and rose from the bed, she groaned again and collapsed back into the bed next to Derek, as she did not want to leave the warmth that encased her body in Derek's arms.

She stared at Derek's face, noticing the strength in it. She glanced down the rest of his body and as a woman fully appreciated his physical qualities. She sighed again. They didn't have to be up for a while so she might as well sleep in. She cuddled back into the warmth of Derek's body and fell asleep.

Derek awoke to the smell of strawberries and nearly freaked when he saw that he was in bed with JJ when the previous night came rushing back to him. He chuckled softly when Javier returned to his thoughts. That man was very interesting. He looked down to JJ, snuggled close to his body, and smiled, as she was the most beautiful angel he had ever seen. He sighed as he looked down to his left hand. He had been doing this a lot lately. They were married now. He couldn't deny that it felt right having JJ in his arms but they were partners and he knew that they couldn't really pursue anything. Who was he kidding? JJ didn't feel anything for him. He sighed again and rose from the bed. He walked into the bathroom and washed his face. He stared at his reflection and realized that he looked more rested than he has looked in while. He smiled at himself and then brushed his teeth. Of course him having a beautiful woman in his arms would make him sleep like a baby.

He once again stared at his reflection, curious about his beard. He has avoided shaving it for a while now, but he knew that he had to shave it soon. He decided to leave it for now and headed into the kitchen. He looked around the cupboards and found the coffee. He smiled when he saw that the brand was hazelnut. He was a straight black coffee man, but he could tell that JJ had her specific tastes. He started the coffee maker and leaned against the counter. While waiting Derek began to really take in  
JJ's apartment. It kind of reminded him of her. He saw pictures of her parents, a farm and her on the soccer team. He continued to walk around until another picture caught his eye. It was two pictures connected together. One was of the team. He was to the left of Hotch and JJ was to the right; then the next was of him, JJ, Spence, Em, and Pen. He remembered this picture. The team had went out after a hard case and JJ had once again told a story that made Derek feel like a jerk and then of course she revealed that it wasn't true. So, Derek, having the playful nature that he did, grabbed JJ around the waist, trying to tickle her, of course Pen, trying to protect her girl, had jumped on Derek's back, and of course, Spence and Em acted like the adults and stood off in a corner with smile on thief faces.

Derek smiled; they had had so much fun that night. He chuckled to himself and headed back into the kitchen. He decided that he should make them breakfast. "What can I make?" He stood there pondering for a moment. "I know!" Derek rushed around the kitchen looking for the ingredients and got down to work. Derek pulled on a hot pink apron, shaking his head at himself and went ahead at cooking.

JJ groaned as the aroma of food filtered through her bedroom. She raised her head looking to Derek's side, only to find that he wasn't there. She sighed and climbed out of the bed into the bathroom. She quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth; then she followed her nose into the kitchen. She nearly burst out in laughter when she caught sight of the shirtless Derek Morgan in a hot pink apron, covered in what look like pancake mix. When he turned around though, the caught deer in the headlights look broke the dam and JJ burst out in laughter. "Derek what are you doing?" She gasped out in laughter.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're making a mess of my kitchen."

"Well, if you're going to be like that, then you are not allowed to have any of the pancakes that I made."

"No, Derek, I'm sorry, please, let me get some of your delicious pancakes, please. Forgive me." She gave him her puppy dog look that always got Penelope.

"No JJ, not the look, no not the look. Alright, alright you're forgiven." He huffed and began mumbling about falling prey to the cute puppy-dog face. "Works every time." He grumbles to himself lousily. JJ wore a cheeky smile that added to Derek's grumbles.

She sat down and watched as he moved around her kitchen with ease. It seemed natural to have him there; cooking for her. She smiled at her thoughts and nearly snorted. She watched as he went to the oven and pulled out the pancakes that had already been made and went over to the frying pan to pull out eggs and bacon, he then rested the food in the middle of the table. Her eyes grew at the amount of food, she then turned her look to Morgan and he grinned sheepishly, "What, I'm hungry."

"You're unbelievable." Derek only grinned in reply. JJ shook her head and reached to the plate of pancakes with her fork. She took two and some eggs with bacon. She cut a piece of the pancake and was about to eat it when she found Derek looking at her. He was waiting for her approval of his cooking. She slowly put the pancake in her mouth, raising Derek's anxiety. She put it in her mouth and began to chew slowly, JJ nearly moaned as the pancakes melted in her mouth. They were absolutely delicious. "Oh my God! Derek these are delicious!" Derek laughed at the surprise in her voice.

"Well when you are force to live on your own than you have to find away to satisfy your needs." He grinned cheekily, before digging in. JJ nearly choked in laughter as Derek wolfed down bite after bite. He wasn't lying when he said that he was hungry. She only smiled at his 'What?' look, before finishing her food. Breakfast carried on the same way, with some laughter and chatter in between.


	5. Talk with the Girls

JJ sighed as she looked around her bedroom once again. She just packed an overnight bag as Hotch had informed them that their clothes and everything would be set up for them in their new house. She sat heavily on her bed as she began to think everything over. So many things were happening so fast she never really had the time to think about the danger that was approaching in taking this mission. Her and Derek were being used as bait to catch an unsub that they have nothing on. They only have the motive, but nothing else. She did not want to admit it, but she was scared, not just for herself but also for what this could do to both her and Derek and the team if something should happen to them. She wanted to tell Derek about her fears but pride stopped her. She didn't want to be weak in front of him. However, the more she thought about it, she didn't think Derek would think that she is weak. She sighed again as she grabbed her bag off the bed and left her apartment.

She walked down the stairs and headed down to the front her building. She waited for a couple of minutes before Emily and Penelope pulled up in front of her. She climbed into the car and offered them a soft smile in greeting. "Hey, what's wrong JJ?" Pen was the first to pick up on her mood.

"Nothing, it's just this case." She sighed. She looked around and noticed that both Em and Pen were waiting for her to continue. She sighed again before she continued, "It's just that this case has me on edge. It's like Hotch and Gideon is sending both Derek and me out into the wilderness with no direction. We have nothing on this unsub, and he has gotten away with the murder of 4 couples. How do Hotch and Gideon think they can protect us from whoever this is?"

"JJ, I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now, and I am not going to try and say that we'll ensure nothing is going to happen, because you're right. We have nothing. However, I do know one thing. You're going to be with Derek, and I am positive that as long as he I around he'll ensure nothing will happen to you. Plus I have seen you two together, you two make a formidable team, and as long as you two are together, you'll be fine." Emily smiled encouragingly and JJ began to blush. "Oh, you're blushing!"

"What, JJ what's been going on with you and Derek? You two have been having these moments. Tell me JJ, what is it like staring into the delicious brown eyes of the dark knight? Do you just want to fall into his arms and make passionate love to him? Oh my god, don't tell me, it'll just make me more jealous than I already am." She huffed. "Okay, wait, just tell me on thing, what was it like to kiss the dark knight?" She leaned over the back of the passenger seat to look at JJ.

JJ blushed so hard that her face resembled a tomato as she lost herself in the memory of Derek's kiss. She was so lost that it took a couple pokes from Pen to bring her back. "Well that pretty much answers my question. Next Christmas, I am putting up mistletoes on every inch of office's ceiling so I can kiss Derek."

"I don't know Pen, the way Derek and JJ are acting I don't see a divorce in the future, JJ might not like you kissing her husband." Emily said to Garcia admonishingly.

JJ sputtered, "What? Why wouldn't we want to get a divorce?"

"Come on JJ, you're honestly telling me you don't see it. The connection between you two. I always said that there was something between the two of, but because since you guys are never really around each other people don't get to see it. But I knew that you two would have something, it was like the stars and heavens brought you two together."

"Okay, wow, hold on, first, Pen sweetie, you need to stop reading so many romance novels." Pen sat back with her arms crossed in a huff. "Two, Derek and I are just married for a case, that's it. And three, follow me carefully ladies, I do not, nor will ever want to be with Derek Morgan." JJ sat back with satisfaction, when her words finally settled in. 'I don't want to be with Derek. Why did I have to make it sound I like I found him repulsive? Who am I kidding, I would be a fool not to want Derek? Oh god this is turning into a nightmare.' She turned to see Em smiling. "What are you smiling about?"

She grinned, "Since you put it so eloquently that you don't want Derek, then you won't mind me trying to make a move on him. I can't say that I haven't been wanting a bit of attention from him."

JJ knew she was baiting her, but she couldn't stop herself, "No. You can't do that."

"Why?" Emily answered charmingly.

"Because, because it would disrupt the case."

"Of course, I'll wait until after the case is solved."

"But it would mess up the dynamic of the team."

"Derek and I could keep it separate from work."

"But, that wouldn't work, because what if one of you is in danger on the job and your action is impaired because of feelings."

"All our actions are impaired because we care about each other JJ."

"You just can't get with him Em."

"Why JJ?"

"Because, because…"

"Oh will you just come out and admit it. You want Derek Morgan end of story!" Pen was getting frustrated with waiting for JJ to admit that she wanted to be with Derek. "You know you want him, the sooner you stop the denying it the sooner you two can get together, break up and then I can get my dark knight."

"Real supportive Pen, you just want me to date him so we can break up and you can take advantage of the emotionally distraught Derek Morgan."

"No, I would never! I meant, that, um… Oh look we're here!" Garcia squealed gleefully as they arrived at the airport to leave. She sighed in relief as she dodged that bullet. "Let's go, don't want to be late!" Garcia jumped out the car and walked toward the plane before Em or JJ could react.

"Come on let's go, but I'm serious JJ, you and Derek seem to have something, and Pen and I aren't the only ones seeing it. Maybe after the case is settled, you and Derek should really consider where this is going, even though you two are a little backwards in the whole marriage before the dating." JJ laughed at this. She smiled at Em before nodding. They climbed out of the car and grabbed their bags before heading onto the plane. JJ smiled as she saw Pen cuddling up with Ryan in the front of the plane. She sighed as she kept on walking to see Gideon, Hotch, and Rossi all together going over the details of the case. She kept going to see Em and Reid in a deep conversation. She grinned as once again she noticed how blind Spencer was to Em's affection. She shook her head and continued into the back to see Derek sitting, his eyes were closed, and he appeared to be asleep.

JJ smiled as she leaned over to peer at him. She grinned before she took a seat next to him, she then leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I didn't tire you out last night, did I?"

A grin came across Derek's face as soon as she was done whispering in his ear. He opened one eye as he looked to see if JJ was really there. JJ had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing as he looked at her. He looked so comical sitting there with one eye open. Finally he opened the other and turned to face her. "No, I was pretending to be asleep so Reid wouldn't come over here and give me another reason to shoot."

"tsk tsk, such words coming from one of the FBI's finest."

"Oh please. Whatever. If I'm honest, I am a bit tired from last night. You kept me up." He said accusingly.

"Oh come on, I couldn't sleep, I needed something to do."

"Oh, so because you couldn't sleep I had to stay up too."

"Yup."

"Evil. Absolute evil. That's what you are."

"Proud of it."

"Of course you are."

JJ only shrugged in reply. She smiled at him cheekily before leaning her head on his shoulder and sighing. She thought back to what happened the night before. _She was tossing and turning. She couldn't sleep for some reason. She wasn't sure if it was the case or something. She turned over to face Derek and sighed. She couldn't figure out what was wrong. She sat up and began to think, she smiled to herself when she climbed out the bed and headed into the living room. She sat by the small table in the middle and pulled out a dusty box. She blew across the top and smiled again. "What are you doing?"_

_JJ jumped before she turned to Derek in a laugh. "Nothing."_

_"Really?" Derek walked towards and sat behind her. "Why aren't you sleeping? Did I snore to loud?"_

_"No. I just couldn't sleep. So I decided to do something that my grandfather taught me long ago."_

_"What is that?"_

_"When I was young, I used to get freak out over storms. I used to get so scared I would crawl in my grandfather's bed and poke him till he woke up. He used to laugh at me all the time, but he never made me feel like I was less than a person because I was scared. So, one night, I got scared again and he told me that since I couldn't get back to sleep that night we should play a game. The game was chess." She smiled cheekily as she shook the box. Derek grinned, happy that JJ was opening up to him. "We used to play all the time. I became pretty good at it, apparently I was so good that the chess team wanted me to join them, but soccer was my thing back then. Every now and then I play." She shrugged at that comment._

_"It sounds like your grandfather was a good man. I wish I could've met him."_

_"Yeah, he would've liked you, though at first he would probably threaten you with his cane for marrying his granddaughter."_

_Derek laughed at that. "Hey, why don't we play?"_

_"Play what?"_

_"Chess."_

_"You know how to play chess?"_

_"Why do you sound so surprised. I know a couple of moves."_

_JJ laughed before replying, "You're right, that was mean. Let's play." She pulled out the pieces and gently set the board. Derek rubbed his hands together in anticipation and grinned cheekily. She smiled at him and they began the game. They played well into the night before Derek begrudgingly knocked over his king in the lost to JJ. He grumbled on the way back to the bedroom about revenge and JJ could only chuckle in reply. She had no trouble getting to sleep._ JJ sighed and closed her eyes, Derek grinned watching her fall asleep. He pulled a blanket over them, before reaching with his arm to wrap around her shoulders, leaning his head against hers, he fell asleep.

"They're so cute!"

"Quiet Pen!"

"Oooh, let me go take a picture!"

"Penelope." Em said warningly as they stood over the sleeping pair.


	6. Glimpse of the Killer

1A/N: Some of the following writing may be disturbed, so I hope I don't creep anyone out. R/R!

He grinned as he walked around the beautiful brunette with green eyes. She could have had a real man, one superior to the one that she was married to now. No, she chose him, filth, dirt, a being that did not deserve to live. Oh, he would teach her, he would teach them all. People claimed that we lived in a new world, but the one of the old is the one that prospered and the one where everything was in order. How dare these people think that they should be in political power, running for governor and mayors, holding chairs in the senate and the House of Representatives. What was happening to order these days, soon this country would be run by these imbeciles. How could the world change so much? As if that wasn't enough, the superior of our kind had to marry the likes of these fiends. Oh, he would make them pay; yes he would for betraying his kind. He circled around her again. She was very attractive, a real gem, it's ashamed she allowed that creature in the back corner of the cellar to desecrate such an alter. Of course it was left to him to purge the world of such a sin.

He smiled wickedly and reached up slowly to remove the gag from her mouth. "Shhh, scream and I will slit your throat, play nice and I might let you go." The woman had no choice but to heed his warning as there was nothing but the cold chill that surrounded her body. She was so scared. She began to whimper when she felt the cold blade of the knife caress the side of her stomach. "Shh, don't cry, I'm not going to hurt you. Don't cry, I just want to play, and ask you a question. Okay?"

She nodded and whimpered out, "Okay. Anything you want."

"Anything I want, I like the sound of that." His grinned turned to a frown as he angrily backhanded her across the face. She screamed out in pain. "Shut up you stupid bitch! Is that how you answer him? Do you bend down on your knees and cry out anything you want? Do you sleep with this being, this monstrosity? Tell me, does it feel good? Does it?" He screamed into her face, gripping her face tightly.

"Leave her alone!" Screamed out the man, that was silent till now. He held pleading eyes as he watched his wife abused. He couldn't stand it anymore. "Please, just leave her alone, what do you want? Money? Jewels? Anything you want just ask; but leave her alone." He begged shamelessly. The cruel man laughed out.

"Money? You think I would want the money that you stole from our four fathers? You disgust me you stupid piece of trash. You want to know what I want, I want all of you to die, all you stupid filth that feed upon the wealth of this once great country. It is because of you, walking up and down our street like you are one of us, that this nation has faltered but don't worry I and my brothers will soon correct that wrong. You think striking your beautiful wife is my goal, than you have no idea. I intend to punish her for her sins."

"I don't understand, what did her or I do that is so wrong?"

"You two married each other."

"What?" The shock on this man's face was undeniable.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll get your turn. Now if you'll excuse me, your wife and I have a date." He grinned again as he walked toward the scared woman. He leaned in and kissed her deeply and roughly. "Now let's have some fun." He reached down and undid the clasp holding her bra. He laughed and reached up, grabbing her breast roughly, "These are very nice, it is a shame that you let him touch them. Now all you had to do was go and find yourself a nice white man, but no, you married filth, was there not a guy that was willing to fuck you or were you already tainted."

She screamed out in pain as he once again yanked on her breast. "Leave her alone, god damn it, leave her alone, what kind of person are you? Please leave her alone, I'll do anything that you want me to."

"Shut up! I said you'll get your turn soon enough! But since you're pleading so much, I think I'll do something nice for your wife. Make her feel like a real woman." He slowly reached down and unzipped his pants. "I hope your wet, or this might get a little uncomfortable, well for you anyways, I think I'll enjoy it anyways."

"Please, don't do this, I don't know what we've done to offend you but I am begging you please don't hurt me, please leave me alone." She tried to hold her legs together but they were tied apart He forcefully pushed himself in between her thighs and put himself at her entrance.

"Now relax." He commanded softly as he slammed into her roughly. Her screams were muffled by his hand covering her mouth. "Oh stop screaming, why aren't you moaning like the whore that you are? Stop pretending you don't like it." His thrust became harder and harder with each passing second, again and again he emptied himself inside her. She screamed so much that her voice became hoarse and her body became numb. "Why'd you stop screaming, I like it, it turns me on. Come on you stupid bitch scream!" He slapped her across the face, she screamed out in pain.

Her husband pulled against the ropes that held him back. "Please, let her go, please stop, oh god, please, I'm begging you, stop. What kind of monster are you?" The tears ran down his face as he watched the man pound into her over and over again. When he was done he turned to the man and walked to him slowly, he was limp, but that did not mean it would stop him

"If you think that was bad, bet you can imagine what I'm going to do to you." The eyes of the dark skinned man widened in fear. The man slowly bent down behind the black man. "Oh this should be fun." He pulled the pants down of the man in front of him and leaned up against, "Oh yes, shiver in fear, I'm not prejudice against men." He pushed inside of him with the man screaming out in pain. "Oh yes, scream louder than your whore." Before the man could scream out again in pain the blade of a knife slit his throat. The wife screamed as she heard the gurgling, her husband bleeding to death. "Oh thank god, his screaming is so much rougher on the ears. Now that I have gotten my fill, back to the original plan." He rose, cleaning his hands and his member. He walked in front of the woman again and smiled. "So, it's just you and me. Let's begin shall we?" He began to untie the ropes holding down her wrists when she started to hit against him. He quickly punched her, knocking her out. He finished untying her body and brought her to the table. He injected her in the neck with a sedative to make sure that she wouldn't wake up.

He washed his hands and washed her body of his semen, he could not leave any DNA behind. After he was done with that he pulled out his tools. "Now the real fun begins."

A/N: My computer unfortunately broke so I had to get new one. I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks to Deanne Stevenson for getting me back on track, I got lost in the story and lost the main point. Thanks again.


	7. New Prey

Everything was a blur as JJ and Derek walked through the door of their new house. People were flying all over the house, there was a person there, there was another one there. Everywhere she looked there was another person. She wanted some piece and quiet but she knew that would not be the case. JJ walked into the living room and sat next to Derek. Gideon, Hotch, and Jack were about to begin the briefing. "Alright everybody, let's begin." Hotch cleared his voice. "It has been reported that another couple that has been taken. They have been missing for about 4 days. The police have no idea where they are and they are convinced that it is our unsub. This guy is methodical; he took them from their home without anyone getting so much as clue to how he does it or when he does it. There are no witnesses, but everyone that has talked about the couples that have been taken; they can't see why this is happening. Due to recent events, we are going to step up security on both you and JJ, Derek. We can't risk anything happening to you two."

Jack stepped up and cleared his voice. "We have set up a house a couple blocks away; so if anything should happen we can get here quickly. We have the phone tapped and the house covered completely with cameras. Don't worry there are none in the bathroom and in the bedroom. I do have to say though, that Garcia was a little dismayed about that." He added with a chuckle. A grin covered Derek's face and a blush covered JJ's as she remembered the conversation that she had with both Em and Pen. She looked over to Derek and he smirked at her. Jack coughed again to bring their attention back to him. "You guys are to go out, mingle, show off the marriage bliss, see if we can draw this killer in or better get some kind of lead on someone so we can take them out before something could happen to either of you."

JJ and Derek looked at each other before they focused back on Gideon, Hotch and Jack. Gideon stepped up and handed each of them a packet, "These are filled with the names of your neighbors and their backgrounds, it should help, maybe you can pick up something on one of them. Other than that, you guys are on your own." He smiled a bit before turning to Derek, "We have signed you up as a member of the golf club. The both of you are part of a country club; you both own many estates and are well endowed. You both come from well-off families, so pretty much we turned the two of you into a preppy couple, anything that will get you two into the crowd early, everything else is left to you guys. So good luck." And with that Gideon, Hotch and Jack left without another word.

Derek rose and sighed, as now both he and JJ were alone. "Well that was informative. Those three are quite a little unit." A grin came over Derek's face. "Come on, let's go check out the pool." Derek walked out to the back yard where the pool was.

JJ chuckled and shook her head as she followed him outside. "Derek we have a case to work."

Derek just grinned in reply. He stripped down to his boxers; JJ had to bite her tongue from gasping; and he jumped into the pool. When he resurfaced he said, "There's not much we can do today, I say we relax today and attack tomorrow. Plus didn't you see that invite from the neighbor down the road, their having a barbeque and they're inviting the neighborhood, why not get a start there." Derek splashed her and ducked back into the water.

JJ laughed again and walked to the edge of the pool. She contemplated going back inside to get her bathing suit, but she caught sight of Derek's pile of clothes and shrugged. She stripped down to her underwear and slowly climbed into the pool. Derek grinned when he saw her enter. He swam to her and started a splash fight. They seemed to be at it for hours but it was for only a couple of minutes, as they soon got tired. Derek was leaning on the wall, breathing heavily, "God JJ, are you trying to drown me." He held his hand above his chest in mock pain. JJ laughed and swam to him.

"That teaches you not to get into a splash war with me." She leaned on the wall next to him and smiled cheekily at him. "Hey, I'm hungry."

"And?" Derek raised his brows in question.

"I want you to make me something to eat."

Derek just sighed and shook his head. He climbed out of the pool and waited. "Are you coming?" He asked her and she chuckled as he mumbled about nearly being drowned and now being forced to cook. JJ climbed out of the pool, leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Derek gaped at her slightly and shook his head before following her into the house.

He heard there was a new couple in town. The woman said that the husband was very attractive and the wife was pretty as well. He thought he'd check them out. His stomach turned in knots when he watched the beautiful blonde strip down to her underwear. Her eyes were an icy shade of blue and her hair was golden. She was very beautiful, there was no denying it, but what was she doing with that ape. That abomination. Why couldn't his kind see that they were better than them that they were above them? Why would she let herself fall to such low standards?

He watched as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. It was like time slowed as her lips rose slowly to his cheek. He felt his stomach turned. It was disgusting watching the two of them. They looked happy in wedded bliss. A bliss he knew he had to stop. He had to teach them their wrong. Once again the task fell to him to purify the world of such a monstrosity. He would be seeing them soon. Oh yes, he would be seeing them soon. Like the rest they would learn their lesson.


	8. Meeting the Neighbors

JJ sat on the counter as she watched Derek move around the kitchen with grace. She nearly giggled to herself as she thought about how domestic they seemed. He moved as if he had been in this kitchen for a lifetime, and it seemed only natural that she was here sitting on the counter, watching him. She shook her head and climbed down from the counter. Derek had insisted that he did not need her help so she was content with watching him. She felt a little weird from her recent thoughts and decided to do a full sweep of the house. Get a little more familiar with the place, they were going to be staying her for a while, so she might as well explore. Plus, in case there was an emergency, she could rely on the lay on the house to help her out. However, her planned adventure did not get started as the doorbell rang. Before Derek could leave the kitchen, she called out to him, "I got it."

She slowly walked to the door, she was hesitant on who it could be. They just go here today, so it's not like the un sub could be ready for them. She calmed herself down and walked to the door. She rested her hand on the handle and took a deep breath before pulling the door open. There standing on the opposite was a very attractive man. He had dirty blonde hair and probably the most startling green eyes JJ had ever seen. He had a charming half smile on his face and his dimples were adorable, not as cute as Derek's but they were cute enough. JJ bit her lip, she was definitely attracted to the man in front of her, but she couldn't stop comparing him to Derek, and ultimately he fell short. She leaned against the door, trying to get her manners back on track. She blushed as she realized he was still waiting for her to say the first word. "Hi." JJ wanted to smack herself, as all she could think of saying was 'hi.' She smiled, trying to hide her embarrassment.

The man in front of her smiled before introducing himself, "Hello, I am Nathaniel Shaw. Everyone calls me Nathan though. I am one of your new neighbors and I wanted to beat the crowd coming to meet you. Right now all of them is cooking up some food, so I hope you haven't got anything in your fridge, because you have a lot of food coming your way." He gave her a charming smile and JJ couldn't help chuckling.

"Well Derek is making us something to eat, but thanks for the warning, him and I were planning to go grocery shopping today. Now we know not to. Oh god, where are my manners, please come in." JJ stepped aside to let him in. She studied the man that entered the foyer. He seemed genuine enough, but there was something in his eyes that made him unreadable. JJ brushed it aside for the moment and smiled at him.

"Wow, you guys unpacked really quick." He said conversationally.

"Well our friends wanted to help out as much as possible, so I guess the unpacking got done much quicker than we expected."

"That's nice of them." He smiled at her again. "I would love to get a tour of the place." He turned from JJ and appeared to be heading down the hallway.

JJ stopped him, however, "Um, we're not done completely with the packing. I would be too embarrassed to show you the mess we have back there." As entranced as she was by this guy, she knew that there was a chance that he could be their suspect and she could not give out one of the few advantages Derek and her had if he should try to take them from their new home.

"Oh, that is a shame." He stopped from exploring the house further. "So tell me about Derek. Who is he? I saw him with you earlier, when you guys were moving stuff in."

"Actually Derek is my husband." JJ was surprised at how easily that came from her lips, she hid it though, but she could not hide the smile that came across her face. She was caught up in her thoughts that she did not see the dark look the came across her visitor's face.

"Oh, I guess I have to meet the lucky man that has such a beautiful wife." He said, half reaching out to touch JJ's hand. She was so beautiful, and her skin looked so soft.

"Yes I believe that you do." Nathan retracted his hand quickly as he heard the deep voice behind him. "JJ, you didn't tell me we had visitors." Derek had heard the last part of their conversation, and he already did not like this man. There was something about him that made Derek believe would get them in trouble in the future. Derek walked around and wrapped his arm possessively around JJ's waist. JJ knew what Derek was doing and for some reason she did not mind all that much. She leaned toward Derek as he bent down and kissed her cheek. It was becoming second nature to her, the way they acted. She could feel a vibe from Derek that let her knew that Derek did not like Nathan.

"Oh, well she didn't have the opportunity, I kept her busy with my questions. I am Nathaniel Shaw. You can call me Nathan." He reached out his hand and waited, Derek hesitated at first but he reached up and shook Nathan's hand.

"Derek Morgan, nice to meet you Nathan." Derek gave him a slight squeeze as a warning. Nathan acted as if he did not notice the squeeze, but Derek saw the slight wince and he had to stop himself from grinning in victory. They released each other's hand and Derek continued. "We were about to have lunch, why don't you join us?"

Nathan had to hold back his scowl, what man would give another man a warning handshake, and then next invite him to lunch. 'This son of a bitch is cleverer than I thought. There is something that doesn't seem right. He's too suspicious. Nevertheless, it won't stand in my way from reaching my goal.' Nathan smiled kindly at the offer. "Oh no thanks, I have prior engagements, but thanks for the invite. Maybe some other time." While he said that, he intently stared at JJ. Morgan didn't like the look so he made his hold on her tighter. Nathan smiled as he saw this. "Well, this is good bye for now." He turned and walked out the house before they could react.

JJ looked up to Derek to see him staring at the back of Nathan. She knew that there was something different about him, but she hoped to God he was not the un sub, she wanted to get to know this Nathan. Maybe, when this was all over they could go on a date, but as soon as that thought crossed her mind another one came. 'What about Derek? He hasn't made it clear that he wanted anything to do with me, but the way he acted. Maybe? I guess I'll have to see. Derek is one of the hardest people to read when it comes to emotions such as this.' She walked out of Derek's arms and closed the front door. When she turned around she came face to face with Derek and smiled. "Is my food ready?"

Derek shook his head in laughed as he came out of his troubling thoughts. "Yea it is, come on." He said with a chuckle. He let JJ go ahead of him as he took one last look toward that door. He remembered a look that flashed across Nathan's eyes and he wasn't sure he liked it. He then turned and followed JJ into the kitchen to get something to eat.


	9. Obsession Meeting the Housewives

He walked around her body slowly. He didn't know what it was about JJ but she was his mind all the time. This was a first. It was always a rush to find new prey, but this one, there was something about her that captivated him, something that made him hesitate when it came to the idea of killing her, but he knew that it had to be done. He had to purge the world of this blasphemy, but he couldn't stop the feelings she brought of him. He got hard just thinking about her. He remembered her shy smile; he remembered the way her hair moved. He knew from that moment that he wanted her. He knew that he wanted to feel her against him. There was a problem however. That bastard, Derek. He saw the glint in his eye. He was suspicious. Protective of her; but then again, if he had a woman like her he would be overprotective too. She was special. He walked around her body again. He still had yet to decide what he was going to do with the body. All he could picture was JJ; she was everywhere. It was driving him mad. He had to find a way to get her out of his system. He looked down at the body again and it hit him. It wasn't something he usually did but it was the only way he could clear his mind and have some fun.

JJ and Derek decided that they were going to take a look around the neighborhood, get use to their surroundings. She walked along side Derek, realizing that they did not look like a couple. She slowly grabbed his hand, thinking to herself that they did have to clean up on the finer details of the way they acted around each other. They spoke quietly to each other as they took in the houses, the streets and the lights that was on them. They brainstormed many ideas, about how the unsub got his victims from point a to point b and then from point b to point c (the dump sight). This neighborhood was not built for situations like this, in the sense that it was truly a suburban area, a car accident could happen and no one would know a thing.

Derek and JJ met the rest of the neighbors in the area and Nathan wasn't lying. There was so much food, Derek and JJ were sure that they did not need to get food for a week. Derek was polite and JJ took notice that the ladies had taken a liking to Derek. JJ didn't know why but seeing those ladies faun over Derek like he was fresh meat bothered JJ. She would not admit to herself that she was jealous but she quickly understood that what ever was growing between her and Derek was dangerous and she was not sure that she wanted to risk falling into it. Of course there were the times when she was with the woman and she was not used to how open the women were about their personal lives. JJ swore she learned enough about their sex that she did not need to have any for a long time. These women were as open as a book. They shared JJ and when it came time for JJ she didn't know what to say. These women asked the more invasive questions then Penelope.

One of them, Michelle, said, "Derek sure looks like a man with a lot of stamina. I bet you have to beg him to stop." She said it so confidently that all the other women nodded their heads in agreement. JJ blushed at the comment, wondering, for just a moment, what having sex with Derek Morgan would be like. She had to stop her thoughts from lingering though as the ladies had all returned to asking her private questions, like how he proposed, how long they had been dating, when they knew each other was the one, how was the first time, how many times they did it on their honeymoon, where was the naughtiest place they did the deed, did they join the mile high club. JJ swore the questions got more ridiculous as they went along. She was now starting to believe that Derek was a bad choice for this case because it just appeared to be stirring up the masses.

JJ shook herself out of her thoughts and leaned on Derek's shoulder. "You know, maybe you should consider wearing more conservative clothes."

"Oh." Derek raised his brow and continued. "Like what?"

"Oh I don't know, like no tight jeans, shirts, underwear, anything that is tight is a no no. No shorts, loose t-shirts, or tanks. Pretty much wear clothes that will loosely cover every inch of your oh-so glorious body. You're stirring up the masses. I can't get any info because the women are all smitten with you and how long you can possibly go in sex."

"Well did you tell them?"

"Tell them what?"

"How long I can go?

"I don't know the answer to that."

"You should, you're my wife, then maybe we need to inform you." Derek turned and pinned JJ to the wall. She gulped and stared into Derek's face, as it was too dark to see his eyes. She didn't know what he was thinking and it was making her nervous. He leaned in close and JJ swore she could feel his hot breath on her lips, she wanted so bad to kiss him, to claim him, to mark him so those other women knew he was not to be touched. "JJ," he whispered against her lips. She was so sure he was going to kiss her when he pulled away with a grin on his face. "Well that was fun. Who knew I affected you so much? I am going to have to take advantage of this some day." JJ scowled at him and groaned. She could not believe she let him do that to her.

She gave him her most dangerous glare and smiled wickedly when he gulped. She pointed toward their house and ordered, "March."

Derek started walking, knowing he should not test JJ, but he couldn't help one last jibe, "So when do we discuss what you are allowed to wear?" He decided the conversation was over as she gave him a more heated glare then before. He raised his arms in protection. "Okay, okay, marching."


	10. Getting Information

It was the day of the barbeque and JJ and Derek could not wait to finally get something going for the case. Of course they did not prefer to be talking to people in a crowd but they had to get something, anything, and they knew that this was the best place to start. Plus JJ felt confident she could get something out of the girls, they did not seem like the types to keep secrets, and everything was out in the open when it came to these women. JJ pulled on a jeans and white tank top. She put on 4 inch white sandals and rested her sunglasses on the top of her head. She was tempted to wear her hair in a ponytail, but decided to leave it down. She did not put on much make up, opting for a more natural look and because she was too lazy to bother putting any on. She did put on eyeliner, a bit of eye shadow, some blush, and some lip-gloss and that was it. She turned to face Derek and had to bite her lip. Everything this man wore was too sexy. He wore a loose button up white shirt and loose blue jeans. He left the top two buttons open and rolled up the sleeves halfway up his fore arm. "Ready beautiful?"

She only nodded and reached for his hand. They headed out and decided to walk instead of driving. The neighborhood told them not to cook since they were new, even though they both offered to bring something. Derek gave a grin to JJ before looking her up and down. "So, am I allowed to beat up the many men that will be eying you at the party?"

JJ grinned and shook her head before replying, "If I'm allowed to beat up the woman staring at you. I don't get it, you're wearing loose clothes and there's the possibility that you are sexier now than when you are tight clothes. This outfit makes women want to wonder what's underneath, I can't win when it comes to you. I can't believe that Hotch, Gideon, and Jack thought that you were perfect for this case, you keep distracting my suspects."

"Hey, it's not my fault I look this good. Blame my good-looking parents. They have good genes, and I just happened to be blessed with the ability to combine them both. Plus it's not like I have been able to get straight things out of the people I'm asking. They seem caught up in my beautiful wife." He raised his eyebrows at her. "We're just sexy people JJ, it can't be helped. That's why we're perfect for each other." JJ blushed at his words and shook her head at his cocky smile.

"You're too much." She smiled again and they continued to walk to the party. They could hear the music and looked at each again.

"Ready to party?" JJ smacked him playfully before nodding. "Ow! I might have to go to one of those women to cure my wounded body." JJ turned a playful yet dangerous glare at him warning. "But my wife's loving touch is all I need." He said quickly to make up with her. She smiled sweetly, a little to sweetly for Derek that made him wince. She walked ahead of Derek, pulling him with her. He shook his head, knowing he was going to get it. They entered the backyard to see kids running around with pets and the adults were standing around with their drinks mingling. Derek stopped JJ and pulled her back to him, wrapping his arms around her. "I see the guys calling, so I'm going to see what I can find out and I also see the ladies beckoning to you, so I know I'm going to have to let you go and mingle." JJ smiled when he leaned down and kissed her tentatively. She could definitely get use to this. She kissed him back before leaning back and wiping her lip-gloss of his lips and letting him go.

"Woooo! Damn boy, you got a catch, eh?" It was Daniel that first said something to Derek. "She is one fine cookie." Derek smiled at him before glancing back at JJ.

"Yeah she is. Hey, guys I have some questions, that made us a bit nervous moving here. We heard a rumor that couples were being murdered around here. Is it true?"

Derek saw the men clam up; he thought that they weren't going to answer him when they all leaned in. One thing Derek learned was that men were as big about gossip as the ladies were; they were just better at hiding it than the girls were. Daniel cleared his voice and decided he would be the one to break the ice. "Well, I'm sorry to inform you Derek, but the rumors are true. It was a surprise to see you two coming here, but from what we here there is some lunatic running around taking couples from their homes and murdering them." Daniel shook his head in disgust.

Jerry was the next to input, "From what I heard, they say it's some guy who covets the wives of the men and take them so he could fool around with them and then murders them. I heard he makes the husband watch him have sex with their wives."

"I heard that he is from some sacred order that believes that they are purifying the world of the crimes these couples commit by being together." Erin chimed in next. "I think they think they are some evolved form of the KKK or something."

"I don't think that's it at all." Added Michael. "I bet he is some whack job who needs a lot of help. That bastard is sick and I dear him to come after me and my wife and see what happens to him." Michael was African American and his wife was white, Derek took notice of this at that house welcoming party and he and JJ made a point to look out for them sine they lived across the street. Michael and Christine were a nice couple and both Derek and JJ hoped that the unsub would focus on them rather than go after Michael and Christine. JJ had sent a word to Hotch and the rest of the team to tell them that they fear for the safety for the couple and they all agreed to have an undercover unit look after them 24/7.

Derek sighed as he really got what they already knew and the men continued to spew their theories. But what happened next caught his attention. When Nathan appeared to be approaching the group, every guy got silent. The guys quickly pretended as if nothing was going on, Derek also did not fail to notice the scowl on Michaels face as Nathan reached the group. "Ah, Derek, good to see you here. Did I interrupt anything?"

The guys shook their heads. "Nathan, nice to see you with the crowd. How's your wife by the way?" Michael gritted out.

"She's fine, thanks for asking. How's your beautiful wife. Still as radiant as ever I see. You're lucky to have gotten her attention." He said with an arrogant smirk.

Michael did his best to rein his anger before replying, "Yes I am. But it wasn't that hard, we had a mutual attraction to each other." Derek didn't fail to catch the dark look that came over Nathan's face. This only added to Derek's suspicion, but before he could fully profile the look, Nathan turned to him and gave him what appeared to be a genuine smile. Derek returned it before excusing himself. He reached the table and grabbed another beer, turning to face Nathan.

"I apologize for that, you see Michael and I have known each other for years. Christine is my cousin, her and I have been best friends for years and we share everything. Michael didn't like it I guess and him and I have never seemed to see eye to eye on anything. But we try for Christine's sake. I noticed you took interest in our little confrontation and I wanted to clear the air, I didn't want it to seem that I had romantic feelings for his wife or something like that." He smiled genuinely again and Derek couldn't see any malice in his eyes. Derek returned it, understanding the problems you could have with in-laws.

"Yeah I totally understand how hard it could be when a member of your family marries someone you don't think is worthy of her. Oh by the way, I apologize for the way I acted when we first met. I tend to get jealous when JJ with other men, she is beautiful and it's hard not to get that way." He reached out his hand and shook Nathan's hand. Clearing the air between them, but it did not stop Nathan from toping his list of suspects.

Nathan shaking his hand said, "No problem, I totally understand, I get the same way about my wife all the time. Will you excuse me, I am getting a call?" Derek nodded, watching Nathan walk away, but missing Nathan wiping off the hand he shook. Derek glanced over to JJ who he hoped was making off better than he was. Derek shook his head before heading to the men again.

JJ sighed, the girls seemed more content with talking about simple gossip, about who was sleeping with who, who was wearing what. It was JJ mad. So she took it on herself to change the conversation,"Um, I have a question. Does any one know anything about those murders happening in the area?"

The conversation seemed to stall for a minute. Christine was the first to speak up, "I know aren't they horrible. I hear that it is some kind of cult doing these things. I asked Michael if he and I should be worried because they seem to be only attacking interracial couples. But Michael said we were fine and that if anything should happen that he would take care of it. It is great to have such a strong husband at home to protect you. You must feel the same way JJ, right? Derek is so big and strong."

JJ deflated, as the girls just seemed to turn the conversation to Derek. She looked over to him and caught his eye, giving him a scowl. He only shrugged in apology to her and winked. She sighed. She couldn't stay mad at him long. She turned to the girls and tried again. "Does anyone know why this is happening?"

It was Michelle's turn. "They say that there is some sick bastard, who is caught up in the past doing this. I personally think this creep just doesn't know what to do with himself; they say he rapes both the woman and the man. How sick is that?" She finished the thought while checking her nails. JJ thought about her comments, she was starting to get some idea about this unsub and she did not like the picture it was presenting.

"Does any one you know seem like they could do this?" JJ continued.

It was Sarah's turn, "That creep Nathan. He seems to hate every interracial couple coming into this area, but then again he hates every new couple coming into town, plus there's a rumor he sleeps around. I saw him get into an altercation with the last husband that turned up dead. But the night that they found the last couple, Nathan was at the school board party so he couldn't have done it."

Christine scowled at Sarah, "My cousin could never do something like this, yeah he's kind of mean to new people but that's just how he is. Plus he does not sleep around; he's loyal to his wife, Miranda. I can't believe you." Christine huffed.

"I just tell it like I see it." Sarah shrugged. "So now that we moved on to another topic, tell me how delicious Derek looks right now."

JJ wanted to roll her eyes. Yes the man was sexy, but seriously you can't get over him. She turned from the group and decided to find her other half. She pulled him from the men and into a corner, ignoring the wolf whistles from the men. "I can't seem to keep the ladies from talking about something other than you for more than 5 minutes. Why are you so sexy Derek Morgan? You're making my job that much more difficult." She grinned at him as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Well, what can I say, I am a sexy guy. We already talked about this. But did you get anything?"

"We'll talk about at home."

"Okay." Derek and JJ did not notice that they started to dance to the music playing. It got interrupted as they heard a boy fall and scrapes his knee. His wails filled the air and Derek quickly rushed to him. Picking him up in the air. "Hey, shush, don't cry, it's alright. Come on, you're a big boy, you can handle a little cut right." The boy immediately stop crying, nodding at Derek, wanted to be a big boy for him. The scene was so cute that JJ couldn't stop the thoughts of Derek being a great father flying through her mind. "This is JJ, my wife."

The boy smiled widely at her, missing his two front teeth, JJ could only smiled reply. "You're pretty." The boy said cheekily.

JJ chuckled before taking his hand and replying, "Why thank you. You're quite the charmer." She then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek making him blush. Then Derek put him down and watched him run off so he could brag about being kissed by the pretty lady. Derek chuckled when he saw the rest of the boys coming up to get a kiss too.

"You're quite popular." JJ only rolled her eyes and began her trip down the line of boys waiting for her kiss. They all cheered in excitement and started fighting about who got the best kiss.  
JJ then grabbed Derek's hand and tugged him along, "Come on, let's go home and let the team know what we found out. Okay?"

Derek nodded, noticing that JJ looked tired. Before she could protest he bent down and swept her into his arms. Carrying her bridle style he nodded to the neighbors and left the party, catching JJ roll her eyes as the wives swooned over Derek's romanticism. "You just couldn't help yourself could you?"

"You know I could drop you?"

"No, no I am sorry, I'm glad my prince charming is carrying me in his strong, manly arms."

"Keep it up JJ."

"I love you."

"Whatever." He chuckled before walking them into the house and heading straight into the bedroom. They both changed into comfortable clothes before Derek climbed into the bed and JJ climbed in after to lean against him. It was comfortable. Both Derek and JJ fell asleep not noticing the shadow in the hallway.

He had been waiting for them to come home for a long time. He thought they would never leave the party. But then they showed up. It took all his control not to stab Derek in the back, carrying JJ into the bedroom. But he waited, patient as ever. No they were not to be his next victims, but their turn would come soon enough. He crept silently into the bedroom. Doing his best not to let the rage get the best of him. He reached and caressed JJ's cheek, watching her shift and snuggle more into Derek. The killers face filled with rage backed away from the couple before he made a mistake. Oh yes their time would come. And with that thought he left the house to get prepared for his next set of prey to play with.


	11. A New Obsession

JJ sat on the couch with the files of the previous victims spread out on the coffee table. Her eyes flashed from picture to picture as she tried to see something, anything that would point out the killer. She couldn't understand, no killer was that good, no killer was perfect, and yet no matter how hard she looked she could see nothing but perfection. Their profile of the killer was that he thought he was a saint purging the world of interracial sin. So that meant that parents that were caught in the old times brought him up; but those people are few in many. Trying to trace his lines back to the civil war would make him in his late 60s the least and no sixty year old could get away with something like that. There is the possibility that he had a direct relationship with a grandparent that was a product of that time, but it would be hard to find. This man must have had a contact with a black person before. That hadn't even ruled out a women; she could have been a women scorned by a black man and hates those of her kind that found love and loyalty when she did not. Jealous of their respective relationships when hers failed. JJ squeezed the bridge of her nose as her head began to pound. She leaned back trying to find release from her raging headache.

Derek walked up behind her and saw her gently trying to massage her temples. He looked over to the coffee table and sighed. He had been doing the same thing earlier and he had gotten nowhere. He just felt his frustration rise and he decided to go out. He told JJ he was going for a walk, but he didn't realize that he had left the documents out. Someone could have came over and see the docs, but they fortunate. He reached slowly for her shoulders. When he touched her JJ shrieked and turn to face him in a flash. "Hey, sorry, you alright?"

JJ could only nod; she had yet to find her voice as fear had gripped her cold and hard. She was scared, and though she tried to hide it, she felt so much better when Derek was around, and the thought of her being take without Derek being there, scared her more than she could imagine. She immediately calmed down when she saw that it was Derek behind her. "Yea, I'm fine. Just a bit jumpy, I guess. I have been sitting trying to see if we missed anything, but I couldn't find anything. This is so frustrating." She sighed, reaching for her temples again.

"Hey, lean back." Derek waited for her to lean back into the couch. He slowly reached forward, grabbing her shoulders. He waited for a second before starting a circular motion on her shoulders. Feeling how tense she was. JJ sighed as she relaxed more into his hands. She groaned as he hit a particular tense part. "We won't be able to find anything if we look to hard. I think it is best that we take a break for now and then look at it again with fresh eyes. What do you say?"

JJ bit her lip from moaning as Derek's hand worked magic on her shoulders. She took a deep breath before replying, "I agree. I do think however, we should invite the team over and see what they have; I'm not use to this whole sitting around, waiting for something to happen thing. Who knew this would be so hard?"

"Alright, I like your thinking, but first, go take a shower and I'll start cooking some food, maybe we could have dinner, plus I know that you and the girls have a lot of catching up to do." Derek smirked playfully and JJ rolled her eyes at him, but before either of them could move there was a loud knock at their door. Derek and JJ froze before he moved from behind her and walked slowly to the door. He reached behind his back slowly; getting a handle on his gun and paused at the door. He looked to JJ first before asking, "Who is it?"

"Derek, it's Hotch and the rest of the team; we have something we think you two have to see." Derek sighed first before opening the door. He allowed everyone to enter into the living room. He walked back into the room and took a seat next to JJ. She sighed, looking at him for a second before turning her attention to Hotch. They were not oblivious to the tired and drawn faces of their teammates. Hotch didn't say a word as he laid a folder down on the table. Before they reached for it, Hotch interrupted, "Be prepared for this." It was all he said before Derek hesitantly picked up the folder, he looked to JJ first before turning back to the folder and opening it to the see the contents, when he glanced the first picture he nearly dropped the folder when he saw the mangled body of a man, covered in blood; it was hard to find any physical features of this maimed victim. Derek felt the shiver that ran through JJ as she looked at the picture next to him. Derek took a deep breath before he turned to the next picture. The woman's eyes and lips were sown shut, but on her face were drawn on facial features. It took Derek a second but when it him he immediately pulled away from JJ. Raising the picture so in a sense it would be next to her, and there it was. The killer cut and sowed and drew this woman to look exactly like JJ.

"Derek." JJ tried hard to get the tremble out of her voice as she saw the stricken look that came over Derek's face. "Derek, what is it?"

Before Derek could answer Gideon rose and took a seat next to JJ. She looked to him for an explanation and he was ready to give it, but he took a deep breath first. "It appears that our plan worked in a sense. The unsub is aware that you two are here, it we are sure that you two are targets, but our plan took an unexpected turn." JJ looked to him, waiting for anything that would give away why the group was so quiet. "It appears the unsub is attracted to you, and we believe as an effort to get you out of his system or as a way to show his affection he a made his recent victim look like you. This is a cause of concern and we have decided to put discreet unit on you, but until this unsub is caught, there will be a unit on constant vigil, we can't afford to take any risks. An unsub fixated on a target is a dangerous unsub, meaning he will do anything to have you." Gideon rose and headed into the hallway gesturing to Derek. Derek finally out of his stupor nodded to Gideon and followed him into the hallway, accompanied by Hotch and Rossi.

JJ stared to the floor, not sure how to feel. She was scared but she did not want to admit it, showing fear would just make this real. She knew that risks would come with the job, but she had never been in this position before, she was the obsession of a mad man, and considering that they don't have anything on this killer accept assumptions to his psyche, she won't say it out loud, but how are they supposed to protect her. The cops have never been close to capturing this guy and having a unit on them 24/7 is supposed to protect her. JJ closed her eyes tight, immediately quieting her thoughts. She grew angry with herself for letting her fears get out of hand. She was a FBI agent. She signed on to this job knowing there were enormous risks.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't realize that Emily and Pen had moved to sit beside her. Spencer stood to the side not sure what to do and decided that it was best to leave the girls to handle this. He long ago realized that he was not great with emotions, anything scientific, he was the man but emotional problems were not his forte. He gave one lingering look to JJ before heading into the hallway. He couldn't hear the hush voices of Rossi and Gideon speaking to Derek. Hotch looked up to see Spencer and walked to him slowly and said, "Their pretty much filling him on what we got from the crime scene, which we both know isn't much." Hotch turned back to face the group of men. He could tell from Derek's tense back that he was agitated with the situation. He looked back into the living room to see JJ wrapped in Em's arms.

"JJ." Em whispered to JJ. "Sweetie, I can tell that you're trying to hide your fear. We are well aware of the seriousness of this situation, and I can't reassure you that nothing is going to happen but we are going to do everything we can to make sure he doesn't get to you." Em whispered reassuringly and JJ felt a little lifted knowing that her fear wasn't being put aside but respected and JJ once again understood that while she signed onto a job that was very risky she also signed on to the most caring team ever, she signed onto a family. She gave a small smile to Em who returned it.

"Yeah, and if tries to put a finger on you, I'll put on my wonder woman suit and use my lasso to tie him up." Pen grinned and JJ couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her. "Plus JJ you have the Dark Knight here with you. If anyone can protect you, it's him, plus who wouldn't want a sexy bodyguard to take a bullet for you and have the opportunity to nurse him back to health." Pen had a Cheshire grin on her face and JJ laughed out loud at the thoughts that were probably flowing through her friend's head about Derek.

"Get in line Pen. For now Derek Morgan is my sexy bodyguard." Pen's face turned to a frown and she shot a look of playful jealously to JJ. JJ grinned and she turned to Em who had a pensive look on her face. She nudged her a bit and Em shook herself out of her reverie.

"So you think Derek is sexy, uh?" JJ blushed. "Oh by the way, earlier we wanted to ask why Derek was carrying you into the bedroom. We caught that on one of the hallway cameras. So spill, what was the occasion?"

"Oooo, yeah, spill, did you two do the nasty?" Pen was so excited she looked like she was on a sugar rush.

"No, it was just a joke, Derek decided that it would be romantic if he carried me from the neighborhood gathering." She blushed as she remembered she really like being in Derek's arms. JJ remembered being surprised by how strong he truly was. He didn't even break a sweat carrying her all the way down the road to the house up the stairs to their bedroom. _Their bedroom._ Did she really just think that? _Derek and I share a bedroom._ The thoughts that accidentally flashed through her mind weren't exactly appropriate so she focused back on Pen and she once again spotted the Cheshire grin that crossed her face. She must have been lost in her thoughts long enough to leave her friends to their imaginations. "Penelope Garcia, stop smiling like that." JJ nearly shrieked as she saw the smile on Garcia's face widen as if that were at all possible. "Oh my God, you're hopeless." She turned to Em, hoping at least on of her friends had some semblance of sanity. When she looked she felt the urge to cover her face with a pillow. "You both are the worst friends ever."

They both started laughing as JJ flopped back and covered her face with her hands. JJ groaned as she felt hands wrap around her wrists and pull her hands from her face. She looked to see Derek standing above her. She grinned at him and she saw the stress in his eyes dissipate. She saw the care and the concern burning in his eyes. She didn't know why, but she felt much safer now that Derek was with her. She looked away from him immediately when she heard the barely contained giggling coming from both Pen and Em. She shot them a glare and they immediately quieted. Before she could say anything Hotch came into the room. "Alright, we're going to head out." He nodded to both JJ and Derek, then headed to the door. He watched as the team filed past him out the door. He looked back to JJ and Derek and said quietly, "Stay safe." He didn't even wait for them to acknowledge him as he walked out the door into the night.

Derek looked at JJ and smiled softly. "Hey, come here." He grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway, up the stairs into the bedroom, into the bathroom. JJ gasped as she saw the sight in front of her. The lights were off but the candles gave enough light to give a soft, relaxing glow. She turned to ask him when he did this but he cut her off, "When Gideon and Rossi were done talking to me, they went to talk with Hotch and Spencer and it gave me a chance to go and finish setting this up. I hope this will help to relax. So now I'll leave you and I'll come back later." JJ could only nod as Derek walked out the bathroom. She sighed to herself before shedding her clothes and climbing into the bathtub. She moaned out in pleasure, feeling her muscles immediately relax. JJ allowed herself to sink into the tub, trying to put the events of the night out of her mind for this moment in time so she could relax. She must've lost track of the time because she jolted at the knock from Derek. "JJ, you okay beautiful?"

She sighed and couldn't find the urge to move. "You can come in Derek." She heard Derek's hesitance outside the door but he entered anyway. She smiled softly at him and watched as he fully entered the glow of the candles. She tried hard to hold back the groan rising in her throat. Derek was shirtless, and his body was glistening from the water that remained on his body from his shower. "What's up?"

Derek grinned before answering, "You were in here so long, I thought you might've fallen asleep. I was afraid I was going to have to come in here and see you in all of your naked glory, in order to get you to bed." JJ grinned at him playfully before gesturing to him to turn around. He did so obligingly. JJ grinned as she rose from the water and stepped out of the tub. She walked over and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself.

"You can turn around now." She smiled softly at him as he grinned and walked to the tub to empty it. She nodded to him before heading into the bedroom to put on her clothes while he cleaned up the bathroom. She pulled on a shorts and a tank. When she finished getting dressed she turned to see Derek leaving the bathroom. "Thank you Derek, you have no idea how helpful that was."

"I think I do. I know how you felt when the new information about our unsub came up, and I wanted to do something to help you relax. Plus I was doing what I do best."

"Oh and what is that?"

"It's being an irresistible, romantic heart throb." JJ rolled her eyes at his comment and sat down on the bed. Derek walked and sat beside her. "Hey, I want you to know that no matter what happens JJ," He turned her to look him in the eye, "I will protect you from this freak, whatever it takes." JJ just stared into his eyes. She wasn't sure but she felt as if their faces were getting closer. JJ had flashes of the kiss they shared at their wedding and she now hoped to have another one. Their lips were about to touch when the phone rang. JJ and Derek pulled apart quickly and Derek went to answer the phone. "Hello? Hello?" All Derek got in reply was dial tone. Derek shrugged and put the phone down. "Call it a night?" JJ nodded and grinned at him.

She crawled into the bed and wait as Derek went over and turned the light off. He came back and crawled into the bed next to JJ. JJ turned to face Derek and moved her body closer to his. Derek reached out and pulled her closer to him. JJ sighed as she felt safer being in his arms.


	12. Feelings Revealed

It had been a couple of days since the new development. Derek and JJ had continued to play the loving couple; trying to find anything they could to lead them to the unsub. He seemed to quiet down; nobody has been reported missing and no new bodies have turned up. It was the quiet that irked Derek. He didn't want to relax, not with the unsub being obsessed with JJ. Derek had dealt with obsessive psychopaths and if there was one thing he knew, it was that they never leave their obsessions alone. If anything, the quiet made him anxious, because it gave the weird feeling that the unsub was waiting, waiting for the perfect moment to unravel his plan for JJ and that made Derek all the more nervous. What if it was something he couldn't stop? What if JJ got taken or worse killed? How could he live with himself? How could he explain to everyone that he failed? Derek chastised himself at his thoughts. He promised her he would not let anything happen to her. And if there was only one thing in this world that Derek Morgan did, it was keeping his promises. He would die before he allowed this unsub to do anything that would harm JJ in any shape or form.

Derek had been standing at the window for a while, contemplating and thinking about the unsub's possible plan to get to JJ. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't her the rustling sheets of the bed, or sense that JJ's piercing eyes were watching him. She felt almost cold without Derek by her side; she had grown use to her and Derek sharing a bed that it was weird not having him there. She could tell that he was thinking about something, and JJ could guess what it is that plagued his mind. Ever since Hotch and the team had stopped by a couple nights ago; Derek had become more pensive. He seemed to always be in deep thought. It didn't bother JJ much, but she missed him. She rose silently from the bed quietly, not ready to break him out of his thoughts yet. She reached out and pulled on Derek's sweater over her tank to chase away the chill. She then padded silently behind Derek. She reached out slowly, tightly wrapping her arms around Derek, resting her cheek against his back. JJ had to fight back her questioning thoughts for she wasn't really a touchy person, but being with Derek changed her. She seemed to always have an urge to touch him. "Penny for your thoughts?"

The low rumble of Derek's voice comforted her. "My thoughts are worth more than a penny you know."

"Oh well, a nickel then. Maybe a dime." Derek merely shook his head. "Oh alright a quarter then. Mind you, you are a very expensive. Jeez, taking me for all that I'm worth." Derek chuckled lightly. He quickly quieted though, staring out the window. "Derek, I have an idea of what you're thinking about, I know you're scared. But I promise that nothing will happen to you. I'll protect you." Derek gasped. JJ's voice sounded so young and innocent and it warmed his heart. He turned slowly to envelope JJ in his arms. He looked down to her, her face innocent and soft. Derek had gotten used to the feeling of having her in his arms and it was a feeling he never wanted to lose. If he thought about it; JJ was the first woman he met, that he hadn't romanced into the bedroom. His feelings for her went beyond anything he has ever felt before. It was at point that he had to control himself sometimes when he was around her, the desire to kiss her pulsing through his body like a stampede. He had to deny the urge when he saw her begin to pout. He silently groaned at restraint he had to put on himself. He had to let her go, but he was sure that if he did he would survive. For the past couple of days, with everyone being on high alert for the unsub, Derek's emotions were out of whack. His temper was shorter, he was having difficulty eating, sleeping. Derek had taken to watching JJ sleep, to assure himself that she was safe. He knew it wasn't good, for the lack of sleep could put them in a dire situation, but he couldn't help it.

He wasn't sure when it happened, but as soon as he realized it, it had taken hold of him completely. JJ had become the center of his world ever since they took this case. Everything happened in a whirl. He remembered waking up that morning feeling tired and drain knowing something was going to be wrong. Then all of this happened; marriage; moving to a new neighborhood, oh and his favorite part, they are sitting around waiting anxiously for this unsub to make his next move. Derek thought he was on the edge of insanity but then there was JJ. She kept him stable, she made him on edge, but different than the way he was on edge for the case. Every time that they were alone together, every time he touched he had to control himself; his feelings were quickly escalating to dangerous territory. He was scared that his feelings could jeopardize their friendship considering he was sure that JJ didn't feel as strongly for him as he did her. She trusted him with everything but that did not mean he could take advantage of her.

Derek continued to stare into her eyes. They were so beautiful, so beautiful. Her eyes flashed from his lips back to his eyes. Derek felt his breath labor. He leaned closer to her, looking from her eyes to her lips and back. Her breathing deepened like his and Derek knew he could no longer control himself. He needed her and now. He leaned closer, pausing, waiting for her to pull away if she did not want this. JJ unable to wait for Derek any longer leaned up and took his lips in a sweet kiss. It wasn't explosive like the ones in movies but sweet and tender. It was different than their kiss at the wedding that was sort of awkward and slightly forced. This one kiss was completely them acting on their feelings. Derek pulled away to catch his breath but he immediately leaned back in to capture her lips in a deeper more passionate kiss. JJ trembled slightly in his arms. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, she did not want to let go. When JJ felt the need to breath she pulled away with a gasp.

She breathed heavily looking into Derek's eyes. He looked back at her in fear, afraid he did exactly what he didn't want to do, take advantage of her. JJ, as if reading his thoughts, reached up and softly caressed his cheek, leaning back in to kiss him gently to let him know that it was okay. "Hey, it's okay. I wanted to."

Derek looked at her with question in his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, who wouldn't want to kiss the "Dark Knight?""

Derek chuckled at the reference to Garcia's nickname for him. "I just wanted to make sure I didn't take advantage of you."

JJ merely shook her head before resting her head on his chest, comforted by the constant thudding of his heart; calmed by him. She felt him tighten his hold on her and she sighed softly. "I like being her with you like this Derek."

"Really? But now that I think about this, who could resist snuggling in the arms of a gorgeous looking brother?" JJ could feel the smirk on his lips and smack him in the stomach. "Hey that hurt." JJ looked up to see a sparkle in his eyes that had been missing for the past couple of days and a cute pout on his lips. She leaned up and kissed the pout away, smiling when she saw him slow to open his eyes again. He looked down to see the smirk on her lips and said as sternly as he could, which wasn't much, "That is not going to work every time you hurt me, but it is a good place to start." Derek smiled as she leaned in and kissed him again.

He paced the floor impatiently. What was taking him so long? He waited for days just to start again and his patience was at its ends. It was because of him that he stopped. He claimed that it was a dangerous time and that times were to hot. Apparently the cops brought in a unit from the FBI to help with the murders. He should have known that this would not have remained a local case, but from what he told him, apparently there was a rumor that there is a couple undercover. Sons of Bitches think that they can get him. Oh no, he would deal with this couple and when he was through with them, then those foolish pigs that should be out there protecting their kind from the likes of those dirty abominations will understand that he was doing this for the good of the world. He would not be stopped until everyone understands that he was doing this to save mankind from what God had purged the world of so long ago.

He growled again. Where was he? If he did not get her soon then he would leave and handle things the way he should've from the beginning, but he could not deny that this one seemed to understand his cause and was willing to risk himself for the better of the world. He proved himself time and time again to be reliable. So the pacing man forced himself to once again take a seat and wait. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a picture. "We shall soon be together my blue-eyed angel." He grinned. He couldn't wait for when the time would come for him and his angel to finally meet.


	13. A Breakthrough and A Dream

Derek sighed and rubbed his face as he looked over the files for the case again. He looked over to the couch next to him to see JJ sleeping in a fetal position. She looked so cute in his sweater. He remembered laughing at her because she looked so tiny in his sweater, however his laughter was cut short when she gave him one of her patented JJ glares. He smiled as he remembered the kiss they shared in the bedroom. It was exhilarating and powerful the feelings he had for JJ. Derek knew that these feelings could be dangerous; he knew that they could consume him and ruin them both. What if they were in the field and something happened, somebody on the team could get because his and JJ's judgment were blinded by these feelings. Derek sighed and looked away. He looked down to the case files and sighed again. There was something about the bodies that bothered him. The way they were placed. The woman was dressed up conservatively, but there was sensuality to her. Her body was positioned as right next to the black man. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her face was one contorted in pain. The black man was chained and dressed like a slave. His back opened by whippings. It made Derek's stomach turn looking at the photo but he knew that the key what they were searching for was in the picture. Derek tried to think how he would be able to positions the bodies the way the killer would without leaving behind any DNA. Derek could have slapped himself when he realized it. There wasn't one killer. There was two; it had to be, one man would not be able to position the bodies the way they were. Derek jumped up and went to JJ, he shook her gently while saying, "Wake up JJ, come on beautiful, I figured out something."

JJ turned her face into the coach before groaning and looking up to Derek. "What is it?"

Derek reached for the photos and showed them to JJ. "Tell me what you see."

JJ stared and she stared hard. All she saw was the two victims; their bodies positioned sexually. The man was dressed like a slave and the woman was somewhat dressed like a southern white woman. JJ couldn't get what Derek was getting at. She looked up to him in question and asked, "What is it I'm supposed to be seeing Derek?"

"JJ look at the way the body is position. The bodies depend on each other to remain up right, but in order to get the woman to wrapped her arms around the man's neck the killer would have had to be standing behind her meaning that…"

"Someone else had to be holding up the other victim so that the killer could put them together. Why didn't we see this before?"

"We were to busy looking for the angle at which the killer was killing his victims, we weren't exactly focusing on how each part of the murders were done."

"Something doesn't seem right. It doesn't seem to me that two killers could do these types of killings. These are mental killings, they are planned out, one of them would have made an a mistake."

"So what, what if the second person is not involved in the actual act of killing, what if the accomplice was more of an understudy, one who wanted to do the same things but doesn't know how to go about it. He could be a scout for the killer, and then when the killer does what he does than this accomplice comes back and helps him dump the body." Derek was pacing now as the thoughts went racing through his head.

JJ rose slowly and walked toward him, "So what we're saying is that either the killer has a) an understudy or b) an accomplice, someone who is like a scout, helps him kidnap the victims, lets him do his work and then comes back and helps him dumps the body. This guy I feel has to have connections, someone who is able to be the eyes and ears for the killer in order for all of this to go off without a hitch. Some one who is mature, youthful but mature."

"I agree," Derek nodded at JJ, feeling the familiar thrill of getting progress on a case. It was depressing not being able to figure anything out. "I'm going to call Hotch and tell him what we figured out, maybe Garcia can track down killings that were similar to this but were not as intricate as the killings but the ideas are still basically the same." JJ nodded and collapsed back into her seat. They made some progress. Hopefully this could lead them to something or someone. This case was wearing on her and though she is grateful that she and Derek had taken their relationship to another level, she really wanted to go home and just be with Derek.

She shook her head as she realized that all her thoughts had turned to Derek now that they were together. She has never been in a relationship before when all her thoughts were taken up by the man she was with. It was part of the reason why she so nervous about this case. If anything were to happen to Derek, what would she do? JJ didn't want to be thinking those thoughts but last night, her dream; no matter what she did she could get that dream out of her head.

Dream:

_They were walking down the street hand in hand. Laughing and giggling, JJ could not remember ever laughing so had in her life. The case was done and over and they told the team that they were together. Everyone seemed fine with it though Penelope gave a scare when she said that she hated JJ for stealing her man but then she soon burst out laughing and JJ knew that it was okay. Emily came up to her and said, "I knew this would happen."_

"So did I." Penelope added.

It was later that night that JJ and Derek went on a walk. She looked into his beautiful deep brown eyes and she realized that she was happier than she'd been in a while. She turned to face Derek and smiled at him. She reached up and gently kissed his lips before opening her mouth to speak, "Derek there is something I've wanted to tell you for a while now." Derek nodded for her to continue, "I lo…" Before she could continue a shot rang out and Derek immediately crumpled to the floor.

JJ looked up to see a hooded figure, "Did you really think you could stop me from changing the world Agent Jarueau. He wasn't worthy of you and now you're not worthy to live." He raised the gun again and he pulled the trigger. As the shot rang out JJ felt a sharp pain rip through her. And that was it. 


	14. Almost

Derek walked back into the living room after his conversation with Hotch. He looked to see JJ sitting on the couch with a tired but somewhat relaxed expression. He walked to her and sat down next to her heavily. JJ looked over to him to see him staring at her. "What's up?"

Derek sighed before replying, "I hate what this case is doing to you."

She smiled softly before replying, "Hey, I wanted to join the FBI; this just happens to come with the job description." She looked into his eyes and the concern and care she found there rocked her to her core. She knew that the feelings of Derek Morgan were a powerful thing and she was grateful that he was the one that was there with her. She was convinced that this situation would not be the same if she were teamed up with Hotch or Reid. Plus this case allowed both Derek and her to open up about the feelings that lay buried between them. She reached over with her hand and caressed his cheek. He was such a gorgeous man. She grinned cheekily before saying, "Man, I can't even go 5 minutes without thinking how gorgeous you are. To think I pride myself on being a focused woman and now I'm caught up in why the local desperate housewives can't give me any info; I'm surprised I have been able to get anything done at all. I know, I know we've had this conversation before, but it's just so hard to think of anything else. How Hotch, Gideon, or Jack thought this could ever work was ludicrous."

"Would you prefer that Hotch sent me with Em?"

"Nope, I was thinking about Reid." JJ giggled when she saw the disgusted look on Derek's face.

"You'd only want me to have Reid here so I could go to prison for murder."

"Not necessarily. If you went with Reid, I could ensure that you wouldn't be falling for any of the other female members of our team."

"Oh, afraid I would have a love connection with Emily." JJ rolled her eyes at the arrogance burning in his eyes.

"Oh lord, Derek I don't think this house is big enough to fit your ego." She smiled as he turned toward her with a pout. She grinned at him before wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. She looked into his eyes while he leaned down and caught her lips in a sweet kiss. She moaned at the feel of his lips on hers; JJ was in bliss and she did not want to be anywhere else. He released her lips and smiled at her cheekily. "Derek…" She whispered before leaning back up and taking his lips again. Derek was the one to moan this time as JJ sucked on his bottom lip. He pulled away from her lips, smiling at her whimpers from the lost of his lips. Those whimpers soon turned into a moan of pleasure as Derek's lips whispered against her neck. "Derek, please." She had no idea what she was begging for but whatever it was, she hoped Derek gave it to her. She groaned as he lifted her up; JJ wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled as she realized she like this position a lot more. The height difference between them was starting to get to her. He carried up to their bedroom and gently lowered her to the bed.

He stared at her as her eyes were clouded with pleasure and her breaths were harsh. His nostrils flared as he felt his passion come to a peak. He joined JJ on the bed and straddled her legs. She looked at him and he gave her a small smile before he leaned down and kissed her again. His fingers went down slowly to the edge of his sweater and pulled it up gently; his fingers danced across her stomach making her squirm. He laughed into their kiss before pulling away and sighing. He looked down to her, more than ready to make love to her until all she knew was the passion around her, but it wasn't the right time. It was too soon. They just found this love and he did not want it to start with any regrets. It was like JJ was reading his mind; She rose up slowly and kissed his cheek. "Hey, it's okay. And I think you're right that this is too early, but you're definitely wrong in that I would regret any of this." She smiled at the slow grin that crossed his face; as he leaned down to kiss her again. The kiss was just getting heavy when the phone rang. She turned to the side and moaned as he began to kiss her neck; the phone still ringing in the backs of their minds.

Derek was just about to taste JJ's lips again when Garcia's rang out through the house, "JENNIFER JAREAU! ANSWER THE PHONE!" JJ's eyes popped open; Penelope's voicing waking her from the haze of passion Derek put her in. Derek pulled away and looked at her with a confused look; then it finally hit them. 'Cameras!' Penelope saw them making out in the hallway. They could still hear her ranting away on the machine when it beeped off.

"Maybe she'll think we left." JJ said hopefully knowing that would not be the case. But then again they started to wonder as the house went quiet. The phone did not ring again and JJ and Derek wondered if it was something serious. They both rose from the bed and headed downstairs when the doorbell rang. They both froze in their footsteps when the person who pressed the doorbell started banging on the door. Morgan ran to the door and looked out to see that it was Pen banging on the door with Emily trying to hold her back. Morgan opened the door quickly taking one of Pen's hits meant for the door.

"Penelope, what are you doing? Are you trying to draw attention?" Derek asked her with a frown on his face.

Garcia fixed him with one of her rare glares. "Oh don't you reprimand me Derek Morgan, if one of you would have just gotten up to answer the phone then we would not be in this situation." Derek sighed as he turned to look at JJ.

JJ walked to Pen and smiled a little before going to the closet and grabbing her jacket. "Why don't we go out for coffee ladies, I have a feeling I'm going to need something strong right now and it's too early for me to get a drink, plus I'm on duty. So let's go." She wrapped her hand around Pen's wrist and practically dragged her out the house leaving Em and Derek alone for a second.

She smiled at him before fixing him with a look. "So you and JJ huh? Can't say that I am that surprised but then again I am a little because you two are never really together. You two look cute together." She turned to walked out but before she completely left she said over her shoulder, "You're barn doors are open. Wonder how that happened?" Derek's eyes flew down to see his fly open and he groaned. When had JJ unzipped his pants? He wiped his hand over his face and groaned. He needed a cold shower. Derek locked the door and walked back upstairs to use the shower. '_A very cold shower_.'

JJ sat in the car and sighed as she could still feel Pen's glare in the back of her head. "Penelope, can you please stop staring daggers at me, they're starting to hurt." JJ grinned when she heard the huff and the flop that Pen made in the back seat. "Oh come on Pen, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He answer left the car in silence for the rest of the ride and it made JJ a little nervous. If her friends did not approve of her relationship of Derek then that would put her in the position to choose, but if it came to that, she wasn't so sure that she would willingly pick her job and friends over Derek. He quickly consumed her world and she was sure if he were faced with the decision he would give up everything to be with her. JJ shocked herself with her thoughts and where they were leading. Her and Derek's relationship had taken a dangerous turn' it's evolved so quickly and that made JJ a little more nervous than before. If the team approved it and they still worked together, how would she feel? Derek had a hero complex and there's nothing of himself he wouldn't risk to save the team. What if he finally did something that got him hurt or worst killed? How could she survive that? JJ tried to squash the rising fears but they kept popping up in her mind. She didn't notice the worried looks that were shot her way from Pen and Em because her face had taken a pale turn. "JJ, baby, you worrying me. What's wrong cutie?"

JJ shook her head from her thoughts and looked at Pen. The reality of the situation she was in finally hitting her. She was in love with and FBI agent that was in the field all the time and the chances of him of getting hurt or killed were unknown. Derek has gotten hurt before and it scared her because he was her friend but now, he was so much more than that and something bad happening to JJ was encasing her in a fear she had never felt before. "Yeah, I guess." She sighed as she looked out the window again. It wasn't long before they reached a diner and went in. JJ's thoughts still troubled her. She sat down across from Em and Pen and felt like an object under the microscope. "Alright guys, ask away."

They needed no more prompting as they both launched into questions. JJ wasn't sure what any of it meant as she got bits and pieces of one question from Pen and others from Em. "One at a time girls, jeez." She sighed and shook her head; the childish nature of her two best friends lifting her dark mood.

Pen looked to Em and it was like they were having a silent battle of who would get to ask the first question. It looked like Pen won when she turned to face JJ with a triumphant smile and Em turned to face her with a sigh. Pen grinned at her before saying, "So JJ, I wanted to tell you about my day." JJ nodded at her friend, wondering this was going. "So I woke up around 8 or 9 and headed downstairs into the den where both mine and Ryan's things were set up. I went straight to the coffee machine because you know I cannot survive and work the magics of my computer skills without my Mocha swirl, French Vanilla, Brazilian coffee. Then I went to my desk, caressed my baby and prayed to my gods before turning on the system. Lo and behold, there you are on the couch looking cute in your sleep wearing the dark knight's sweater. Then I thought to myself, why would you be wearing his sweater, so I chalked up to you being cold and then you and Derek had a conversation, most likely about the discovery the two of you made about two killers instead of one. Then Derek, like a kid on Christmas goes flying out the room to call Hotch and then he comes back, you two sit next to each other and then it happens. Bam! You two kiss.

You two kiss! Oh my god! That was a hot kiss. You and Derek were going at it and I was so sure I was going to get a peep show. So there I am seeing the man of my dreams and my best friend making out like teenagers on the couch and then comes the next part. Now mind you JJ I have not taken a sip out of my delicious coffee, so I am not completely in the right mind. Then Derek wraps his arms around your waist and pick you; holding you up as if you weigh nothing, strong and sexy as hell. Ow!" Emily pinched her as she started to get carried away with her thoughts about Derek. It made JJ snicker but she quickly quieted down as Pen fixed her with another of her rare glares. "Anyways so he takes you upstairs and I must say I was impressed that you two just rip each other's clothes off in the hallway the way you two were going at it. And then my favorite part, he carries you into the room and the bedroom door closes so you two can be off doing only God knows what in there. So finally I reach out, take a sip of my coffee and then it hits me, I'm going to call you guys to stop this madness or least for you to tape Morgan while you guys are doing it, but then none of you come to the phone and then I panic thinking something happened. So I rise out of my comfy chair, grab Em and head over to your house to see if everything is okay and here we are."

She took a deep breath and nodded with a smile on her face looking at JJ to fill in the details. JJ tried to keep a straight face but she couldn't she just started laughing. She tried to calm done because she knew that as well as Emily was trying to hide it, she wanted to know as badly as Pen did. She was about to start explaining when all three of their ringers went off. Automatically they reached for their phones; hearing Hotch when they answered. "Hotch."

"Derek is missing." JJ felt her world spin out from under her when her dream about losing Derek came back to her at full speed.


	15. The Returned and The Taken

Emily paced across the room time and time again. She sighed as she stared at the bulletin board of the crime scene photos over and over again. It was a case of frustration. What was even more frustrating was that her best friends were involved. She wanted to smirk at the time when she used to think about Morgan as someone that could be considered as more than a friend. When she first joined the, team she wouldn't deny that she felt like an outcast and she didn't think that the team would ever accept her as one of them. She didn't want to be considered a replacement to Elle but she felt like she had to constantly prove herself to them over and over again. But now that wasn't the case. JJ and Pen were her best friends and Em could say that she saw Derek as her brother. She smiled slightly at the thought but she needed to focus now. Her brother was missing and the only thing the figured is that the unsub took him but what disturbed them the most was that he took only Derek and not JJ, which made them wonder what was the unsub's edge. Of course they have come to realize the unsub was obsessed with JJ and could be using Derek as a way to get to her and take her for himself.

Emily sneaked a glance from the bulletin to see JJ sitting in a chair holding Garcia's hand tightly. She looked scared out of her mind and it made everyone realize that things have changed between JJ and Derek to a point where this newfound relationship could be dangerous for the both of them. Emily saw JJ look up to her and the fear in her eyes made Emily feel cold. She understood now, they had to find Derek. If anything was to happen to him then she didn't think JJ would be able to handle. In all the time she had known JJ and she won't lie and say that she has known her forever, she did know however, that JJ has probably never felt this strongly for anyone before. She pulled her eyes from JJ's. JJ eyes were ensnaring and they trapped her in the fear that encased all of JJ. Emily promised herself that she would try to never feel that way again. She looked to the bulletin thinking. Nothing was popping out to her and her mind began to wander again.

_They had just gotten in the car with JJ to head to a diner for coffee. Emily just promised to herself that that mini conversation she had with Derek was not enough to get all she wanted. She could've pictured in her mind his face when she told him his fly was open. She barely heard the groan that escaped his mouth and she nearly started laughing. She got in the car and began to drive. 'Damn Pen, stop sending those daggers JJ's way, she should be dead a hundred times over already. __"Penelope, can you please stop staring daggers at me, they're starting to hurt." JJ grinned when she heard the huff and the flop that Pen made in the back seat. "Oh come on Pen, what's wrong?" _

_"Nothing." Her answer left the car in silence for the rest of the ride and Emily could tell that it made JJ nervous. Then things started to change; Her demeanor became darker. He skin became paler than it already was and she began to sweat slightly. Emily knew she wasn't the only one to notice as Pen leaned forward and stared at JJ. She exchanged worried looks with Emily before she took it upon herself to ask JJ what was bothering her. "JJ, baby, you're worrying me. What's wrong cutie?"_

_JJ merely shook her head and looked at Pen, it was like the reality of things was finally weighing on her shoulders. She looked a bit enlightened but there was still that edge of fear in her eyes and Emily wondered what was scaring JJ. She answered Pen, "Yeah, I guess." That was not reassuring to either Pen or Emily. JJ sighed and stared back out the window and that was the end of the conversation. They then reached the diner. They got to the table and there they sat, no one really willing to break the ice. Then JJ prompted the questions she knew was on the tip of both Em and Pen's tongue. "Alright guys, ask away."_

_They needed no more prompting as they both launched into questions. Em could see the confusion on JJ's face as they both battled to talk over each other. "One at a time girls, jeez." She sighed and shook her head; their childish natures seeming to lighten her mood from the dark one she had picked up on the car ride over her. Emily was happy about that. _

_Pen looked to Em and it was like they were having a silent battle of who would get to ask the first question. It was a battle of wills and Em knew that it was futile because when Pen wanted to get something done then there was nothing anybody could do to stop her, Emily sighed and turned from Pen knowing that Pen would get to take the first shot. "So JJ, I wanted to tell you about my day." JJ nodded at her friend. "So I woke up around 8 or 9 and headed downstairs into the den where both mine and Ryan's things were set up. I went straight to the coffee machine because you know I cannot survive and work the magics of my computer skills without my Mocha swirl, French Vanilla, Brazilian coffee. Then I went to my desk, caressed my baby and prayed to my gods before turning on the system. Lo and behold, there you are on the couch looking cute in your sleep wearing the dark knight's sweater. Then I thought to myself, why would you be wearing his sweater, so I chalked up to you being cold and then you and Derek had a conversation, most likely about the discovery the two of you made about two killers instead of one. Then Derek, like a kid on Christmas goes flying out the room to call Hotch and then he comes back, you two sit next to each other and then it happens. Bam! You two kiss._

_You two kiss! Oh my god! That was a hot kiss. You and Derek were going at it and I was so sure I was going to get a peep show. So there I am seeing the man of my dreams and my best friend making out like teenagers on the couch and then comes the next part. Now mind you JJ I have not taken a sip out of my delicious coffee, so I am not completely in the right mind. Then Derek wraps his arms around your waist and pick you; holding you up as if you weigh nothing, strong and sexy as hell. Ow!" Emily pinched her as she started to get carried away with her thoughts about Derek. Emily rolled her eyes, it was so sad that Garcia was hopelessly attracted to Derek. It looked like Ryan needed to hit the weight room faster than the Flash. It made JJ snicker but she quickly quieted down as Pen fixed her with another of her rare glares. "Anyways so he takes you upstairs and I must say I was impressed that you two didn't just rip each other's clothes off in the hallway the way you two were going at it. And then my favorite part, he carries you into the room and the bedroom door closes so you two can be off doing only God knows what in there. So finally I reach out, take a sip of my coffee and then it hits me, I'm going to call you guys to stop this madness or at least for you to tape Morgan while you guys are doing it, but then none of you come to the phone and then I panic thinking something happened. So I rise out of my comfy chair, grab Em and head over to your house to see if everything is okay and here we are."_

_She took a deep breath and nodded with a smile on her face looking at JJ to fill in the details. JJ tried to keep a straight face but she couldn't she just started laughing. She tried to calm done because she knew that as well as Emily was trying to hide it, she wanted to know as badly as Pen did. She was about to start explaining when all three of their ringers went off. Automatically they reached for their phones; hearing Hotch when they answered. "Hotch."_

_Then like a sucker punch to her stomach Em heard Hotch's voice say, "Derek is missing." Emily immediately looked to JJ and it looked like her world was just taken from her. Emily reached for her and gripped her hand. It felt cold and weak and Emily started to fear for JJ. Pen went around and wrapped her arms around JJ's shoulders. _

_"Come on sweetie, we have to go. We have to help the team bring Morgan home." JJ barely nodded at Pen's statement and allowed herself to be led like a little girls lost out to Emily's jeep. They climbed in and headed to the base to see what Hotch had. When JJ walked in she saw the concern in Hotch's and Gideon's eyes; Rossi unwilling to look her in the eyes. JJ held to Penelope quickly and nearly collapsed in her arms. She looked feeble and weak. _

_Em walked to Hotch, Gideon and Rossi and to find out what happened. Rossi was the first to answer, "We went over to meet with Derek about what they found, when we went in the door was open and the place was a bit of a mess. We walked around and when we reached the bedroom, on the wall, written in blood were the words, 'He touched her.' We're not sure what this new development means but we do think that the unsub is sending a message to us or to JJ in particular. Now the police are at the house to cover up why we're here. Their going to check out the scene, we'll show up, see what the CSIs have, if anything and move from there." _

Emily had moved from the bulletin board to JJ side when Hotch walked over to them. He was about to speak to them when his phone rang. They found Morgan. It was like everything happened in a blur. Here she stood now at the back of an ambulance watching Morgan hold JJ like his life depended on it and JJ holding him in the same desperate manner. She saw right then and there that JJ and Morgan had finally found someone that was perfect for them, each other. She sighed and smiled as she saw the looks of love that passed between the two and she prayed that this unsub would not tear this happiness away from two of her closest friends. She frowned however when she thought back to the ease in which Morgan was returned to them. She couldn't help but feel him being taken was not the final plan for this unsub and now that he changed his MO they probably had to reanalyze and categorized this killer. He was a challenge, one that Emily wished they did not have to face.

_Hotch was about to speak when his phone rang, "Hello, this is Hotch. What, no we're on our way. Is he okay? Good. We'll be there in 20 minutes. Keep him there." Hotch looked up to his team. "That was Detective Rainer, they just found Morgan. Apparently a black van, no license plates threw him out the door in front of the house. They say he looks okay, a little beaten up but the paramedics are checking him out right now. Let's go." Hotch walked toward the door and saw JJ looking with seemed to be immense relief; the color seeming to return to her face. _

_Emily walked quickly to JJ's side and Pen on the other; they climbed into the back of the Jeep Hotch was driving, Rossi in the front and Reid riding with an officer following behind them. When they arrived on the scene, the car barely stopped as Emily, JJ and Pen rushed out to Morgan who was sitting on the back of the ambulance. He rose slowly and winced a bit but he would relinquish his hold when JJ rushed into his arms. He was okay and JJ couldn't be happier. _

Hotch walked to them and watched Morgan hold on to JJ in a way that only a man in love the woman he was holding would. Hotch suppressed his smile. As happy as he was for them, it was dangerus times for the both of them and he needed this case to be closed now. The faster the case was closed, the faster he could get his family back home to safety and maybe then JJ and Morgan would be free to express their love. He couldn't be happier for what they found. He was about to interrupt when Gideon touched his shoulder. "Give them a minute Aaron. They need time. I know you're worried, your face is written with it, but they need this time to assure each other that their okay. Also, I'd like to be the one to question Derek about his kidnapping, you could listen in, but I think I should take the point on this one." Aaron looked to his dearest friend aside from Rossi who took his other side and agreed with Gideon's decision. Hotch sighed before he agreed as well. When he looked toward JJ and Morgan he saw Morgan walking toward them with JJ's hand in his.

He looked into Hotch's eyes before saying, "I'm ready." Hotch nodded and knew that is was now time for Morgan, who was usually the interrogator to now become the interrogated, time for him to be put in the cold metal chair, his privacy pushed aside so they could reach their goal. Hotch swallowed deeply before nodding again, having a feeling that whatever Morgan was going to tell them would not be too his liking. He was just to head to the jeep when Morgan said to him, "Hotch, he has Michael and Christine." Hotch felt anguish rush through him. He nodded again before climbing into the jeep. They needed to find this unsub now.


	16. Interrogation

Derek climbed into the back of the van, JJ sitting next to him. She held his hand tightly and he knew that he was not the only one afraid when he went missing. He was angry with himself for allowing the unsub to get to him so easily. How was he supposed to protect JJ if he couldn't even protect himself? He was beyond pissed and he promised himself that next time that he and the unsub met and they were alone that it would not be pretty for the unsub. He sighed, as he couldn't remember a time when he was so angry. When he was usually in rage, he would get to one of his properties and trash the place. He remembered telling Emily the reason for his many properties. He couldn't do that now. He had to focus on the task ahead, the one that hung over his head like a dark cloud. It was heavy on his mind. He looked to JJ again to see her leaning her head on his shoulder. She had her eyes closed. He knew she wasn't asleep, but probably doing what he wanted to do and that was to block out the world right now. He looked out the window again and sighed. He really did not want to relive what had happened between him and the unsub but he knew that it was necessary if they were to catch this guy.

The pulled up to the station and Derek sighed again as he climbed out of the van. He followed Hotch through the doors into the back to where the interrogation room was. He felt a metallic taste in his mouth as he took his place on the opposite side of the table he usually stood at. This was too surreal for him. He couldn't believe this. He wiped his hand over his face, the aches from the beatings the unsub gave him, throbbing in rhythm with his heart. He didn't want to be here and at the same time he wanted to, because what ever info he gave could finally put this bastard away. He could feel the anticipation of the impending questions in his chest; it aching from the anxiety. He took deep breaths to calm his heart down; he had to relax. He looked up quickly when he saw Gideon and Rossi enter the room. He had a feeling that the rest of the team, including JJ was standing on the opposite side of the glass mirror. He sighed before he looked up to Hotch.

Hotch looked to his agent and he felt his gut twist. This was killing him. He didn't want to watch this, he wanted to be in there with Gideon and Rossi, but he knew that he and Morgan were too close. Morgan was like a younger brother to him. Gideon sighed before he walked over and sat down in front of Morgan. "You can take this as slow as you want Morgan. There is no rush, just try to think back and recite everything that you can. I understand that there may be things that you may not want to tell us but the more you do the more we can help you. Whenever you're ready." Rossi stood in the corner of the room knowing that he would not get involved in the questioning unless there was something that Morgan was not telling them that he had to push him for. This was killing him. He could see how tense Gideon's back was and he could only imagine what Hotch was going through at that moment.

Rossi was feeling the anger that he was usually able to kept at bay boil inside him. He would never admit this to the team and he knew Gideon wouldn't either but he was scared, he was scared that something could happen to Morgan and JJ because as far as they knew they couldn't stop this unsub. He got to Morgan so easily, they didn't even have a chance, the only reason that they got Morgan back was because the unsub was now playing with them, he was toying with everyone, flaunting his ability and power. Rossi quieted his thoughts and focused in on Derek. Derek looked to him in the eyes, trying to gather himself before he had to speak.

He looked to the glass again and both Rossi and Gideon knew that he was looking for JJ and even though he could not see her they knew that was whom he was thinking about. "Garcia and Prentiss had came over and taken JJ out to drink coffee. I decided to take a shower. I wasn't sure how long they would be. I don't know, I guess I made it upstairs into the bathroom. I don't know how I didn't even hear him behind me." Derek began to get lost in his mind as what he remembered played out like a movie in front of his eyes. _I was getting ready to take the shower when all of sudden his vision swam. There was no pain, just a little prick. He felt his knees buckle and collapse from under him. He looked up to see a masked figure standing in above him. He was staring at him and Derek felt fear grip him hard before he fainted into the darkness that awaited him._

_He awoke and looked around. He must've been out for about an hour. This was not good. He only hoped that the unsub did not go back to get JJ. He wanted to hit himself, as hard as he has trained he was not able to hear the unsub come up behind him. He unfortunately could not do that as his hands were chained to the wall behind him. He tried to pull at them but they revealed what he already knew, they were stable and he was not getting out of them. He looked around the room to see if he could recognize where he was, he guessed that he was probably in some room in a basement. The ground he was one wasn't cemented, the soil felt cold and wet beneath his knees. His legs itched from the ants and other insects that crawled up. His mouth was gagged and his head pounded like crazy. He had a feeling that the headache was a side effect of the drug that the unsub gave him. _

_He looked up toward the far wall when he heard the jangling of keys. A bright light blinded him for a moment before his eyes adjusted to the light. In front of him stood a man with a black mask on. Derek didn't know how, but he could sense the smile that was hidden under the mask. "Well if it isn't the new guy in town? I've been waiting to meet you." There was a sense of humor in the unsub's voice. "Ever since I saw that beautiful wife of yours, I knew you two would be a special couple. You should feel honored; I came out of the comfort of my home and brought you here for a visit. And now my dear guest you shall get the grand tour." The unsub walked to Derek and roughly yanked him up to his feet. He pushed him against the wall with one arm and used the other to unlock him from the wall. _

_He pulled Derek through the doorway roughly; unable to hide the wince from the bright light the unsub said, "Sorry about the splitting headache. I went a little overboard with the drug I gave you. Could've killed you I gave another 5 mL. Apparently while that drug is a good anesthetic, it could be fatal. You never know, maybe we'll try it later. Now come, we must join my other guests." Derek was at a lost for words. The hallway he entered was bright and pristine. Along the walls were photos of beautiful white women. It took Derek a bit to realize that these were photos of the women that this unsub had already killed. Derek felt his chest hurt with rage as the pictures on the walls seemed never-ending. _

_The unsub noticed that Derek's eyes took in every photo and he smiled. "They're beautiful aren't they? It took me forever to put these photos together, but I did and I think this is the most beautiful gallery in the world. They were so beautiful, each and every single one of them, but they all made the same mistake. The mistake of marrying the dirty, the plague. So I had to purge them, purge them of their sins, of what they did wrong. What a cost to pay, but I did it so they could still find their place in heaven. You know I intended to move on to the next town after Michael and Christine but then you, you and JJ arrived and I knew that I had to stay for another." He continued to walk until they passed by two empty spots on the wall. On the bottom of each was two names. Derek's heart filled with pain as he read Christine's and JJ's names under the plaques. _

_"Come now Mr. Morgan. While I enjoy you admiring my work, we must get to our guests. Come." He led Derek through a series of hallways to a door. Derek could her muffled voices through the door and he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he was about to see. "Welcome Derek." The unsub pushed the door open and inside was Christine chained to a table and on the other side of the room was Michael chained to a wall. Fear burning in his eyes when he saw the unsub. "Ah, you two are awake I see. Brilliant. Derek gets to witness my art. Now don't worry Derek, it's not your turn to suffer their fate, but your time will come." He roughly yanked Derek to the wall opposite Michael and chained him there. As soon as that happened, it was like the unsub forgot he was there. He walked around the table and caressed Christine's legs. _

_Michael was the first to beg, "Please, please just let her go, she has nothing to do with this. Please she's innocent. Let her go, keep me, please don't hurt her."_

_The unsub smiled, "What beautiful begging. It's a shame that there is nothing you could do to prevent this from happening. It is meant to be. You forsook her to this fate from the moment you touched her. Now she will have to pay. Now to Christine, tell me, how did he get you? What was it about him that you couldn't get from another man, a superior white man? I'll show you what you could've gotten." He already had her naked from when he tied her to the table. He pulled his zipper down and rubbed himself to an erection. "Oh yeah. I can't wait to fuck you." He climbed onto the table and positioned himself at her entrance. Derek began to yank at the chains holding him back. _

_"Stop it, stop it right now. Let her go." Derek pulled with all his might but the chains would not break. He could see Michael doing to the same as him. When Christine's screams pierced their ears, it was like the both became deflated. No matter what he did he could not break free to help Christine. It felt like the unsub was at this for hours and hours until Christine could not scream anymore._

_The unsub moved faster and faster, roughly tweaking Christine's nipples to get a shriek from her, "Yeah that's it, oh yeah, oh yeah. JJ!!!!" Derek's head jerked up as he heard the unsub shout JJ's name. His throat clogged with fear. The unsub groaned, collapsing on top of Christine. When he composed himself he pulled himself from her body and cleaned himself. "Now that was fun hmmm." He smiled at Derek and walked away, leaving Derek to see a mix of him cum and blood dripping down Christine's thighs. It broke Derek's heart to see this. It wasn't right. "She made the wrong choice. Now for my next romp." Derek watched the unsub with heated eyes as headed over to Michael. "If you think your wife suffered, now you'll get your turn." He positioned himself behind Michael and before Michael could beg for him to stop the unsub planted himself inside of Michael. _

_Derek could not watch as he heard Michael's screams of pain until he heard a gurgling sound. Derek looked up to the unsub holding a bloody knife and Michael face down on the ground with his neck sliced open. Derek felt the angry tears pool in his eyes but he held them at bay. "Oh boy, that was a workout." He rose from behind Michael and smiled. "Though I like your company, it's time you went back and wait until the same fate befalls you." Before Derek knew it, he felt a prick in his neck. It must've been the unsub's partner as the unsub had made no move to inject him with a needle. That was his last thought before he passed out again. _

Derek wasn't aware that he had tears pouring down his face when he finished telling Gideon and Rossi all he knew. He felt vulnerable and weak and his heart ached from all that he had witnessed. Fear fogged his mind and his head throbbed from the memories. He didn't even realize that Gideon and Rossi left him in the room and that JJ had came in and wrapped her arms around him. He broke down in her arms and cried, letting her for once be the strong one. Derek felt her help him up and out of the station back home. He knew the security on them now would be like Fort Knox. So now here he sat on the couch next to JJ, not sure what to say or do, so he continued to just sit there until he felt JJ reach over and touch his cheek. He looked over to her and saw the happiness in her eyes. Before he could say anything though she leaned over and captured his lips in a desperate kiss.


	17. JJ and Morgan

She looked to Derek, happy that he was okay. She didn't know what she would do if anything was to happen to him. He consumed her thoughts and if she was honest with herself; he quickly implanted himself in her heart. She was falling for Derek and she was falling hard. It scared her how quickly and how serious her feelings for Derek was. She reached out to him and touched his cheek. He looked to her with question burning in his eyes. JJ couldn't stop the urge burning inside her and she kissed Derek with a desperation she never felt before. She needed to taste him; feel him. Before she knew it Derek had her up against the wall doing wicked things with his mouth that had her mind lost in a haze of passion.

She groaned, this was ridiculous; she needed to get him out of these clothes. He was so hot, so sexy, so tempting. A walking sin. She pulled on the sides of his shirt, ripping it apart. She moaned as she ran her hands along his abdomen, his body built like a god. No man should be this sexy; it should be illegal to be this sexy. She crashed her lips onto his. Her mind flashing back to the way this night started; her simply wanting to get him back safely after he was taken by the unsub. Who know that her fear of losing him would lead to this?

She moaned as he pulled her shirt over her head, bringing his lips to her neck. Nipping and licking her, making her whimper from the intensity of the feelings he evoked from her. He felt so good. His hard body pressing her against the door. She needed more. She needed to feel him under her, above her, inside her, she didn't care she just needed to feel him. She never felt such passion before; it was overwhelming. She pulled his head up so she could kiss his lips again. They were so warm and inviting. Soft and full, God this man was driving her insane. "Derek?" She gasped out.

"Hmm?" Once again his lips occupied themselves with her neck and the top of her chest. He slowly looked up to her eyes again, seeing her pupils dilated, the hue of blue much darker than they usually were. He was amazed; she truly was breath taking. She was a goddess. Her skin was so soft and her lips were so inviting. It was like an addiction; kissing her. He was definitely addicted. He didn't want to stop but he waited to hear what she wanted to say.

"Maybe we should move this to the bedroom." She moaned out. Still feeling his lips on her body. She groaned when she felt him wrap his arm around her waist, easily lifting her, her immediately wrapping her legs around his waist. His other hand was making its way down her back; caressing her as he walked down her hallways towards her bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed; looking at her as both was breathing heavily from their petting. She arched up, as if calling for him to come to her. He groaned at the erotic picture she made. Left in only her bra and pants, Derek decided that the rest needed to come off. He crawled on the bed like a predator and went to her pants; unbuttoning and unzipping it he pulled it down, kissing her stomach as he went along.

He wanted to memorize every detail about her body. Everything. He needed to know what she liked and didn't like and wanted to spend the rest of the night making her make those sounds she made right now. He kissed around her stomach finding a spot near her belly button that he liked. He began sucking, biting, and licking the spot; marking her as his own. He wasn't sure what made him do it but a primal urge inside of him pushed him to do it.

JJ gasped at the sensations flowing through her. She wanted to give back as much as he was giving her, but it was too much. She could barely find the strength to move. Moan after moan after moan, she was sure her next-door neighbor might be wondering what was going on next door. She felt him stick to a particular and spot and immediately understood what he was doing. She felt a rush of wetness head to her core when she realized he was marking her as his. Was she his? What would happen after this? Would they still be able to work together? Would they become lovers or would they become something more? Would the team really be able to accept them? The question flooding JJ's mind caused her to stiffen.

Derek not completely gone from his lust-filled mind; felt JJ stiffen. He looked up to see her still. He moved up her body, his completely covering hers. "What's wrong JJ? Did I hurt you baby?" He softly kissed her cheek. Stroking her hair back behind her ear.

"What happens next Derek? What happens after we have sex? Do we become friends with benefits, lovers or do we pursue something more?" Derek looked into her eyes and saw the question swirling in them. He knew they would come. He wasn't exactly sure what to say but he did know one thing.

"JJ we're not having sex baby. I want to make love to you. I want to love you beautiful. I want this too much; I want to be with you. JJ if you're willing, I am definitely willing to give this a try. Give us a try beautiful." JJ felt tears sting her eyes and she looked into his knowing what he said was true. She nodded, she wanted to give this, them a try. She closed her eyes, feeling him kiss her tears that fell down her face. Opening her eyes again, sparkling with the smile that graced her lips, she engaged Derek in soul fulfilling kiss. She pushed at his chest, rolling on top of him. Kissing her way down. He was so chiseled and the little droplets of sweat on his chest did nothing but make that flame that encased her body burn hotter than before. It exhilarated her that she could make the usually suave and in control Derek Morgan moan and whisper her name as if begging her to do more. The power was amazing. She continued to kiss down until she reached the buckle of his belt, undoing it and throwing it somewhere. She then slowly undid his pants, her eyes widening at the huge bulge right in front of her. Derek looked down to see her licking her lips while she stared at his bulge. He swore he could feel the heat from her eyes, making him buck and groan softly.

He gasped when he felt the cool air on the lower part of his body. He looked down to see that he was completely naked. The feral look in JJ's eyes made him a bit intimidated but he liked it. It wasn't the first time she gave him that look.

JJ continued to kiss her way down his body. Derek felt himself spiraling out of control. His body was on fire. When he felt JJ's lips disappear he looked up to see her straddling his body. Her hair was askew, wild. Her eyes dark and hungry. This had to be the most intense moment he has ever been in his whole life. He knew from this moment that nothing would be the same between them. He reached up and grabbed her breast, gently twisting and squeezing JJ's nipples. She groaned as she began to grind down on his pelvis. He moaned as the friction began to build up. He didn't want this to end to soon. He flipped them over and moved down to her chest again. He began sucking on her nipples like a newborn baby, JJ's hands moving to keep his head there. She felt like she could cum from just this alone. When she felt him move his hand down her stomach toward her core, she whimpered in anticipation from what he would do. He gently began rubbing her, entering her slowly with two long fingers. Pumping her gently, bring her ever closer to a climax.

He kept bringing her closer and closer, not quite letting her get the release she was in desperation for. JJ's mind was in delirious pleasure. She needed release. She was near the point of begging. Her head was thrashing from side to side as Derek continued to bring her to the point of no return only to hold her there and bring her back down. She thought she would go insane. She was moaning so loud that she knew sooner or later a cop would show up at their doorstep and wonder if everything was okay. She was near the point of pain. "Derek please! I can't take it anymore. Derek please!" She didn't care that she was begging. She needed release and she needed it now. Finally Derek sped up the motions on of his hand and she moaned ever louder until finally it was like the tightly strung bow in her body shattered. She screamed so loud she was sure that the whole neighborhood could hear her. She nearly blacked out from the experience.

Before she could fully catch her breath she felt Derek's wet tongue at her core. She immediately started to moan once again. Gripping his head with her hands to hold him there. Derek had no problem. She tasted good. He didn't need to look up to see her head thrashing on the bed. He could feel it and could hear it. He lapped at her like a hungry man that intended to eat everything possible. It was too much. JJ was going insane. She was still going through the throes of the last orgasm that Derek put her through and he was quickly building her up to another one. She clawed at his head. Not sure if she was begging him to stop or to keep going. Derek however had a mind of his own as he felt the first contractions of her impending orgasm. He sucked at her clit harder until she exploded again. He licked her until her tremors ceased. Her body was limp and heavy in the bed. Sweat covered her body as she panted.

"You okay JJ?" She could only nod. God this man was relentless. If this were going to be a regular she would never have to worry about any sexual need ever again. If she knew that it would have been this good, she would've jumped him a long time ago. "You ready for more princess?" She looked down to see that they had yet to actually finish the last act that would make them one. She was exhausted but that did not want to make her stop. She nodded and grabbed for him, bring him to the juncture of her legs. He was about to enter when he hesitated.

Understanding his silent question, she said, "It's okay, I am covered." Derek smiled as he slowly filled her. JJ didn't think she could fit him all. He was huge. He was going deeper than any other man she was with before. She moaned as he stretched her to the max. So big, she wasn't surprised; he did appear to have all the right equipment. Derek waited, allowing JJ to get used to him. She panted, as just the sensation of having him inside her was enough to make her come again. He slowly began to move after he felt that she had loosened up around him. She was so tight. He groaned low in his throat. She felt amazing. JJ clawed at his back as his thrusts were getting faster and harder. Her breaths were shallow, as every thrust seemed to knock the wind from her body. He was so powerful. She could barely think and the only thing she was capable of doing was to meet him when he thrust. Derek knew that he wasn't last too long so he began to rotate his thrusts, finding the spot he knew would push her over the edge. JJ's gasps and moans got louder. She could only say Derek's name, as his thrusts seem to push her to the point of insanity. She wanted more and yet she wanted it to stop. It was too much and not enough. She felt herself getting closer and closer to falling into oblivion. Derek looked down to see JJ's eyes closed.

"Open you eyes JJ. Baby I want to see you. Come on Princess." His voice was strained as JJ opened her eyes, trying with all her might to keep them open. She stared into his eyes, her voice vocal. Derek looking into her eyes; reached down and gently rubbed her clit, bringing her ever closer to her release. JJ felt like she blacked out when her climax hit. Screaming Derek's name loud enough that she was sure the whole province could hear her. Derek roared out JJ's name as her climax triggered his release deep inside her. He groaned as he collapsed on top of her. Kissing her softly as they both tried to get their breaths back. With a heavy and sweat slicked body, Derek leaned over to his right, bringing JJ into his arms. He looked down to see her exhausted and he smiled. He wrapped the sheet around them and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. He was so glad that he was back with her. He couldn't remember ever being so scared in his life. He thought the killer was going to take his life but he was only trying to send a message and Derek would not deny that it scared him a bit, but this beautiful angel would be worth risking anything. Plus if it would be this good every time then he wasn't going to go anywhere.


	18. Morning After

JJ moaned as she felt herself waking from her sleep. She was sure that what happened last night was a figment of her imagination. However, the familiar ache in between her thighs told her otherwise. She groaned as she turned over to snuggle more into the chest of Derek. She sighed in contentment. She couldn't believe what happened last night; her and Derek made love last night. Her body still hummed from the rupture of passion that took place. She looked up and with her eyes she traced the strong masculine features of his face. He looked so relax in comparison to how he looked yesterday and the more JJ thought about it, the more she knew that there was no better time for this to have happened. It was one of the few bright things that have happened since they started this case, nothing seemed to be going their way but at least her and Derek found a bit of happiness that they could use to get them through this. She sighed again, she felt great, she almost chuckled at the feeling, and she felt like she got the best rest she's gotten in a long time.

She rose slowly from the bed and went into the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror and smiled at herself. She looked at herself and she looked more alive than she has ever felt in her life. She leaned down and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She left the bathroom and smiled at the sleeping form of Derek Morgan. He looked like a child wrapped up in the sheets and she chuckled a bit at the innocence on his face; she walked over and grabbed his shirt and put it on. She left the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. She set the coffee to percolate and climbed on the counter to wait. She sat in thought as she tried to clear her mind off of Derek and back to the case. They all knew now that the unsub was very capable of getting into their home, what they had to do now is try to force the unsub's hand. They had to bring him to them, force him out of his comfort zone.

She sat there thinking until it finally hit her. They had to draw the unsub out, and the only way to do that was to make him believe that his window to get to them was closing. It was a perfect plan except the fact that nobody was probably going to agree with her. She knew deep down though that this was the best course of action that they could take. She jumped slightly from her thoughts when the coffee maker beeped, signaling that the coffee was done. She climbed down from the cupboard and grabbed two cups. She filled both of them and left Derek's black while adding sugar and hazelnut crème to hers. She grabbed the two cups and headed back upstairs. She pushed the door to the bedroom open as quietly as possible just in case Derek was still asleep. She walked over to the bed and rested both the cups of coffee on the bedside table. She sat with one of her legs hanging over the side of the bed and the other one under her. She reached with one hand and caressed the cheek softly. He moaned and turned more into her hand.

She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. She continued to kiss him until she felt him waking. She grinned when he opened one eye and then the other. She continued to watch him as he yawned and stretched giving her a little boy look. If she didn't experience what they did last night then she would believe that he was an innocent catholic boy. She chuckled as he whined about her waking him up early in the morning. She couldn't help it and the more she sat there watching him, the more she knew that she was completely and utterly in love with the charming Derek Morgan. She glanced down at the ring that adorned her finger and she wondered if Derek would ever consider them remaining married, them staying together, of course they wouldn't have to live together, but she kind of liked them married, they could date, build up to a profound relationship but she had no doubt in her mind that she wanted to remain Mrs. Derek Morgan. She chuckled to herself. It wasn't so long ago that she was telling Emily that she and Derek could never be and now here they are. She continued to barely caress his face; watching him watching her. She smiled cheekily at him before reaching over and giving him his cup of coffee. He shook his head grouchily and took the cup, letting the strong smell of caffeine fully wake him up. He took a sip and winced, as it was still hot. He took a second before he spoke to her, "Hey beautiful, good morning." She grinned and nodded in response. "You're going to have to excuse me, morning breath and coffee is not a good mix." She started laughing at that and let him rise to head into the bathroom.

She followed him and watched him in the mirror. She sighed deeply as she her thoughts led her back to the case. "Derek," She waited for him to look back at her through the mirror, "I think we have to draw out the unsub. Force his hand a bit. It's obvious he's biding his time and trying to build the fear in us, but if we threaten to move, to close the window of time this unsub thinks he has then that would force him to rush the schedule. He's never approached his victims before now, that's why he had all the time in the world to prepare. If it somehow leaked that we were going into protective custody, that would make him have to come after us now." She looked at him and she saw the gears turning in his head. He knew what she was saying and though he knew that it was risky, because anything could go wrong, never mind the fact that they still did not know that the unsub contact was or wasn't a cop, but he already had the same plan formulating in his head.

He bent over the sink and washed out his mouth. JJ was watching his emotions change over his face as she told him her plan and she had a feeling that he was thinking the same thing. She allowed her eyes to travel down a body that she must have stared and dream about multiple times before. He stood and turned to her and nodded. A look of determination covering his face, "I agree, that sounds like the only option we have, you have me convinced, so now, how do we convince Hotch." JJ's face showed despair as she realized that if Hotch didn't like it, it was not going to happen. Derek smiled. "Let's get dressed, call the team and see if we hash something out." JJ nodded and headed back into the room to get dressed. Derek stood leaning on the doorway watching JJ take off his shirt. He felt his hunger for her grow again as he watched her stand there naked. It was like she knew what she was doing to him. He walked to her slowly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He leaned down and kissed her behind her ear, growling when he heard her moan. He led her backwards into the bathroom, back into the shower. He turned the water on hot, letting it soak over them. He started to kiss her deeply and quickly, trying to draw in her essence through her lips. His body ached, as it wanted to feel JJ's heat again. Derek had never wanted a woman so much in his life. He groaned as she peppered his collarbone with hot kisses. He gently pushed her against the wall and smirked as she gasped when the cold wall touched her back. He lifted her and allowed her to wrap her legs around his waist. They continued to kiss until his mouth became interested with her breast. Sucked at them like a baby and grinned in satisfaction when JJ whimpered for more. She didn't really care what he did to her but as long as he did it soon, because she would surely die from the passion that Derek had. She felt his lips travel down her body and she nearly sighed in relief but she ended up gasping in surprise when she felt the pressure of the showerhead on her most private spot. Derek held her body in place as she squirmed from the pleasure she felt. It was almost too much and she came immediately. She gripped at his head as he came in for a hot kiss. She moaned into the kiss when she felt him slide inside of her. He felt so good and her body still tingled from the orgasm he just put her through. They moved together slowly and JJ groaned as she felt a bow tightening in her stomach and she knew she was going to come again. She began squeezing her muscles so she could feel more of Derek; wrapping her legs tighter around his waist. Soon they were both spiraling out of control. Derek groaned as he lowered the both of them to the floor of the shower; both trying to catch their breathes. He kissed her soundly before he asked; "Now we call Hotch?"

"Now we call Hotch." JJ slowly rose from her position on Derek's lap, unable to stop the whimper that escaped her lips when Derek was pulled out her body. She helped him stood and they quickly showered, hurrying to get out and call Hotch. When they left the bathroom, Derek gripped J's shoulders and turned her to face him. He looked deep in her eyes before sighing and saying, "JJ regardless of what happens when this is all over, I just want you to know that I…" He stopped when JJ touched her finger to his lips. She shook her head and he understood that it was too soon for them to have declarations of love. He smiled and shook his head and he moved out of her space and got dressed. He winked at her before going downstairs to call Hotch as JJ got dressed. As Derek walked down the stairs though, he had the sick feeling that the happiness he found with JJ was going to disappear. He just hoped and prayed though that if something were to happen to one of them it would happen to him.

Derek walked into the living room and picked up his cell. He saw that there were a couple missed calls and some text messages. Derek groaned when he saw that they were all from Penelope. He grinned though when he realized that JJ was the most likely to deal with this. He dialed Hotch's number and sighed. When he heard Hotchner on the opposite end he said, "Hotch we have a plan." 


	19. Plans and Revelations

Hotch sighed as JJ and Morgan repeated their plan to the team. Once again their words washed over him, leaving him gasping for air and a need to find a corner to hide from the fear that gripped him. Everything has spiraled out of control. He looked as Derek and JJ held hands, the new development of their relationship no secret to anyone on the team. There was once a time when he was attracted to the petite blonde media liaison, but since then his feelings has changed toward her and he couldn't help being a little jealous of Morgan. He had what Hotch had wanted when he lost Hailey and Hotch felt ashamed that his desires for JJ were clouding his judgment, shading him from what needed to be done. He tried to bottle the jealously and the anger he felt toward Morgan for agreeing with this plan. The more he watched them, the more they stood together as two parts of a whole rather than two people working a case. It wasn't as if he didn't know there was always a spark of attraction between the two. Even a blind person would see that JJ and Morgan were what you would consider a dream couple. The good-looking, was once a good athlete, cop marrying the gorgeous, was once a good athlete herself, media liaison. If they were back in high-school sweethearts and would end up as prom king and queen together. Hotch looked away from them, ignoring Jason's eyes on him. The images of Morgan taking JJ down the hall toward the bedroom, where even Hotch knew they would make love; had his hands in a fist so hard he felt his nails digging into his palm.

It was too much, he internally groaned when he heard Dave calling his name. He slowly released his breath and turned to face the team. He had to be their leader now, he had to step up and once again put aside his personal feelings for the job. His wife, his son, and even his feelings for JJ meant nothing when it came to this job. He sacrificed everything for the BAU. He had a job to do; He always had a job to do. Hotch slowly looked from face to face of each member of his team, and he thought long and hard, but his mind was clouded by his loneliness; no matter how hard he mentally shook his head he could not clear it. He looked to Gideon, to Rossi hoping one of them would take point and take over this case for him but neither did. "We need to take this seriously, obviously what the two o f you are suggesting is very dangerous considering the authorities failures to track this guy and the fact that he has been in your house and we haven't so much as catch a glimpse of this guy. We of course still have no idea of who this guy is but what we do know is this, he is probably in his thirties to forties. He is a racist and obviously must feel that he needs to send a message to interracial couples that what they are doing is wrong. Because we can't seem to get a beat on this guy."

"We personally will take care of this matter seeing as the cops can't be completely trusted. We'll have them around to keep up appearances but I want us to personally be in the house waiting for the unsub. We'll have someone leak into the media that the two of you are going into protective custody to try and force the unsub's hand." He paused and looked around to everyone on the team and then continued, "We'll initiate this plan tonight, and I want no mistake, this unsub is not to get away." Hotch sighed again before he continued, "Morgan, JJ, I need to speak with the both of you, everyone else, you're dismissed." JJ and Derek nodded, but they grew nervous when Gideon and Rossi rose with Prentiss, Reid, and Garcia exited the room. Hotch sighed and looked back out the window before turning to them and speaking what was swirling around his mind. "This plan is very dangerous and I don't like that the two of you are putting your lives at risk. This unsub has somehow manage to put us in a precarious situation and it is not one that I like. Unfortunately I can't think of another plan, so we are forced to follow through on this one. I'm going to be frank, this man is a serial killer, obsessive bat at the same time he had rules. But now he has broken those rules, making him unpredictable. His killings have become more aggressive and the way he's positioning his victims are showing him to be a very possessive killer. We need to figure out what it is about you JJ that brought about his obsession with you."

Derek and JJ sat there listening to what Hotch was saying, surprised about him agreeing with their plans but at the same time adhering to the warnings that he was giving him. He sighed again and JJ couldn't help reaching over to grab Derek's hand as both she and Derek knew what Hotch was going to talk to them about their relationship and what this means for the team. She glanced to Derek before they both looked up and waited for Hotch to continue, "This thing between the two of you, this relationship; what is it?" He didn't really want to think about what the two of them had become but the more he stared at them and watched the nervous shaking of Derek's leg and JJ biting her lip, it made him realize that this was something that he had always seen coming. They were in love; madly in love with each other and it took a case throwing them into the center of danger that brought them together. Hotch fought the twitch of smile that hit the corner of his mouth. His inner turmoil about his feelings dissipated somewhat and he somehow felt that everything was as it should be. 'Now all that needed to happen was Spencer and Emily realizing their feelings for each other.'

Hotch waited, as both JJ and Derek seemed to fumble through and answer that would be appropriate. They knew that Hotch would have to decide whether their relationship would be detrimental to the team and if one of them had to go, but he had a feeling that if he made every couple on the team separate he would be left with just half the team. Derek cleared his voice drawing both pair of eyes to him. "I uh, I love JJ Hotch." He mumbled at first. When he saw Hotch encouraging him to speak up. He looked up and said strongly and clearly this time, "I love JJ Hotch." Hotch looked over and saw JJ's eye's mist over as he looked into hr eyes, declaring the love that she had stopped him from telling her earlier that day.

Hotch blew out a breath and for some reason he felt relieved, he felt released, the feelings he had for JJ seemed to fade and he wondered if he was going mad. Then it him like a sack of bricks. He loved his wife, JJ was his wife, Haley was JJ and JJ was Haley, they were the women he loved, good and strong, with sensitivity that was what made them beautiful. It wasn't JJ that he was really attracted to, as gorgeous as she was, she was the understanding, didn't question why he did the things he did version of Haley and seeing JJ and Morgan together made him realize that when this was over he needed to find his wife and bring her home. He grinned as he looked at JJ and Derek and realized he couldn't be happier for them both.

The team was outside waiting for Hotch to complete his conversation with JJ and Derek. It was funny, thought Emily, that at one moment in time she entertained the thought of being with the illustrious Derek Morgan, but now that she saw him with JJ, it was obvious to see that they were meant to be. She glanced over to Reid and sighed, the man was oblivious to the attention she was trying to give him. He couldn't tell that she made an effort to be paired with him, to be around him. Every time they go on a trip she sits next to him, she even flirts with, encouraging him every chance she got and nothing. She was almost at the point of wearing a t-shirt that blatantly said that she was in love with Reid, but she shook her head at the idea again. She looked to him and watched as he stared at the board, 'Oh Reid if only you knew how much I wanted to be with you.' "You should tell him how you feel." Emily jumped as Penelope's voice rang in her ears. She shook her head and looked at Pen sadly.

"Please, Spence barely knows I exist. The only person he pays any attention to is JJ, and on top of that, I have given him every signal, clue there is known to man. The only thing I haven't tried is where a shirt or a sign over my head that says, 'Hey Dr. Spencer Reid, I'm madly in love with you.'" Emily stopped and turned her widened eyes to face Penelope when she realized what she said out loud. To make matters worst Pen was smiling at her while pointing behind her. Em sent a silent prayer to God hoping that someone just needed to pass, but when she turned and saw the enlightened face of Spencer Reid she wanted to cry out in embarrassment. She shook her head at him before dashing into the bathroom. She didn't know what to say or do as she felt like she wanted to crawl into a hole and die. 'What if he feels uncomfortable? What if he never talks to me again? What if he tells Hotch and Hotch decides to send me away?' With each passing second her scenarios were getting worst that she felt a panic attack coming. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Spencer entering the bathroom.

He looked at Em and wanted to reach out to her, but he wasn't the best when it came to giving comfort. He slowly reached out and turned her around to face him. "Em." He stopped there, not sure where to go next. In that moment he wished he was a smooth talker like Morgan or sensitive man like Hotch, but he was neither guy and he wasn't sure what to say. "Um, for once in my life I don't understand what I am supposed to do." Emily giggled at the confusion of his face. She leaned into him and hugged him and Spence felt at a loss.

"You're doing the right thing right now. Thank you." She looked up at him and saw the genuine confusion on his face. "I see I have lots to teach you." She grinned at him and giggled when she saw the slow grin cross Reid's face. He looked down to her and nodded in agreement before he leaned down and kissed her gently. Em pulled back and grinned cheekily. She had a feeling that her and Spence were going to be okay.

A/N: Sorry that it has taken me so long to update but I have had some family issues that I needed to handle. My brother and his wife have suffered 5th miscarriage and a family friend has recently lost his son. I did not feel emotionally capable to finish this story but I have come back and hopefully I can't get my writing back into the flow. I am grateful to those who have stuck with this story even now and I hope you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I have much work to get done on this piece and as soon as I wrap up Irresistible Love I will completely focus on getting this story done. Thanks again and I hope to update soon.


	20. A Killer's Past

He was angry, oh he was so angry. They were locking his angel down. They were putting more security on them so that he would not get to them. Even better they had this FBI team from Virginia trying to track him down. This is getting out of hand. He deviated from his method, from his way of doing things and because of it he made things harder for himself to get to his beauty. He knew from the beginning that the Morgan's would be his ultimate prize, the ones that would put his work of art on the maps. He showed Morgan his masterpiece; he showed him what he worked at tirelessly. This room of the pictures of the beautiful women he purged, saved from persecution of God's venom. He did this for them; he was the lord's messenger, their savior. He had to do this. He didn't want to hurt these women; he did not want to take their lives, but if they were to have their places in heaven remain, they had to be purged, saved. It was a nasty job but it had to be done.

He looked to the television again. There was this man that looked he was right out of high-school standing next to a well-tailored man. He looked like an intelligent man, this one they call Agent Aaron Hotchner. He looked like one that would be able to understand. Why couldn't his angel find someone like him, if she had then he would have no reason to be doing what he's doing, wanting to kill Derek Morgan and try to save her. No, he would not do to JJ what he did to the others. She was different, she was the one, and the one he would keep. She was his gift from the lord for all the things he has done. She was the lord's way of saying that he has fulfilled his duty. He would have JJ and she would love him. From the moment he shook her hand and she smiled at him. He loved her and he knew that she would be the perfect wife for him. He grinned at the thought. Now all he had to do was depend on his friend to give him the in he needed.

He thought about when he first was called. _He was a 9 when he wet the bed for the first time. His grandfather came into the room, dark as night and he hit the boy across the face. It hurt so bad, so bad but he knew he deserved it, or that was what his grandfather said. He hated the old man, he hated him so much that he used to think about what it would feel like to get him back, to make him feel the pain that he inflicted on his on his grandson. He wailed early into the morning before his grandmother, that sweet old woman, so beautiful. She whispered in his ear, calming him. Telling him how much she loved him. He calmed but his anger cane back in full force when she whispered in his ear that his grandfather loved him. That he was doing what was necessary to make his grandson a man, but the boy knew the truth, he knew why his grandfather did it. The old man was afraid, afraid of him. _

_That was the night that everything changed. It was the beginning of his lust of revenge, he hated the man with all of his being, but it was not till the next night when he had a dream sent from an angel that told him the truth. His imagination of the old man's life fading from his eyes; dying in the hands of the boy, flooding young child's brain. The angel told him of those brave men that died, died trying to stop the dirty from rising, from infecting the world. He thought he was going crazy but when he began to learn of those who died in the south during the civil war, he knew the truth. White men were the superiors; they were trying to save this country from the filth that was black people. The old man wasn't even his real grandfather; the man married his grandmother for her money after her first husband died. The lazy coot just sat on his ass all day doing nothing. He had had enough of this. When the boy turned thirteen he ran away from his grandparents, vowing to return to save his grandmother._

_These boys of all ages and their leader took him in. the "master" as he liked to be called was the grandson of a member of the KKK. He told the boys of what the KK were trying to achieve, what they were doing to save the world. They knew the truth; they saw what the African Americans were doing to a country that was once powerful and strong. The African Americans were bringing the respectability of this country down. With the likes of Malcolm X and Martin Luther King Jr., they were changing the world in a way that was so wrong. And with this group the boy grew and learned the ways of his new people. One night when the boy was asleep he had a dream, a dream of killing the old man and when he did his grandmother was absolved from her sins. He woke in sweat thinking that he was going crazy, but when he told the "master" he merely smiled at the boy and told him that it was his calling, that God was asking him to save his grandmother and absolve her of her sins. The only down point was that the master added, "for the ritual to really take hold, you must end her life, you must kill her so she can join her lord and have him wrap his hands of power around her and tell her, he forgives her." _

_At that point in time he knew it was time. This dream was his second calling, the first pushed him into the arms of these people to learn and now the angel was telling him it was time to go home and save his grandmother. While it hurt him that he had to kill her, he knew he had to do it, he had to save her and she had to kill her in order for her to find peace. So he prepared for 3 years, strengthening and planning, taking everything the master said to heart. So he traveled back to his home and he waited and waited. His grandmother came home first. He wanted to run to her to and hug her, but the adrenaline of the kill was rushing his ears. Then the old man came. He waited a bit till he heard the shattering of glass, he rushed into the house with a blade in his hand and he found them staring at him in shock. As soon as recognition hit the old man's eyes the fight began. The boy was ready though and he took the old man down, bashing his head._

_In fear his grandmother backed away from him, but she knew that she had no chance of making out of her. She saw the madness burning in his eyes. She knew that her absolution was coming. He walked to her and pulled the blade that was hilted at the back of his belt. She would die tonight and meet the lord. Ask for his forgiveness and the old, he would see his soul to hell. It was sad that it had to be his sweet grandmother but he had to save her. He went to the old man first and slit his throat, the warmth of the blood warming his hands. He looked to his grandmother and walked to her slowly. He grabbed her roughly and said, "I'm sorry. I really did love you, but I have to save you. I have to do this. Forgive me." He leaned down to her and kissed her cheek. The old woman wanted to beg for her life, but what she saw seemed to have taken her voice away. She wanted to cry, but her tears had dried up. All she would do was watch the glinting knife speed to her chest, and she once again found her voice as she screamed out in pain from the knife piercing her chest. As her life faded she looked at the evil her bloodline created._

As his killings progressed, his methods changed the more he learned. He wanted the men to feel pain, to see them broken, to learn who was the superior. So he would rape them, break them, and then he would kill them, after of course he had his way with the innocent women tainted by their darkness. He wanted the women to feel what a superior man felt like, what a good righteous man felt like before they had to meet the maker. He sighed as he looked down at the clock. He looked at the pictures that adorned his wall as he heard the door creak open. "Is it time Nathan?"

"Yes it is, they will be in the house only for this night and then they will be moved. From what I have been told, they will have some members of BAU staying with them. This is a trap, I implore you again to leave this pair, and she is not worth it."

"Calm down my brother, we will get them and that will be the end of it. I have never let a job half done. Come we must prepare. I have a feeling this will be our greatest conquest." The killer smiled as he followed Nathan out of the room to their destination. This will be the end.


	21. Waiting and Assurances

Derek Morgan was nervous. He didn't think he's been this nervous since he was a football player and blew out his knee. He was so nervous that the injury he suffered was one that would end his career and it turned out that the injury he suffered would mean the last game he would play. He looked down at the hand he held and he knew that this situation could end badly or well, he hoped for the latter. So much has happened in the past couple days, weeks, Derek's track of time has been off and he feels as if he has aged considerably. He looked up at JJ and as weary as she looked she was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him. He looked over to see Em and Spence talking to each other quietly. Derek thought about how everyone in the team seemed to be getting in a relationship with someone. It was kind of hilarious what these cases can do to people. Derek couldn't deny that he was happy about the closeness that developed between him and JJ but at the same time he hated the constant feeling of danger that surrounded them. He hated this tension, this pressure that was building. He knew that the unsub was coming, he knew that psycho was coming for them tonight and the thing that scared him most was that he wasn't sure that they were prepared for it.

JJ squeezed Derek's hand and sighed, knowing that she rather be in her bed with Derek sleeping or doing something else that would end up with them sleeping together in bed. Last night was amazing, her body still hummed from what happen. To JJ it couldn't have happened at a better time, they were so close to losing each other and JJ did not want to go through her life not knowing what making love to Derek Morgan's body felt like; on top of hers, inside hers. This case brought her something beautiful, something she wasn't sure she would ever find, in actuality she never thought something like this would happen to her, but it did and she knew that she did not want to miss out on any of it. She leaned her head on his shoulder and hid her face in his chest, wishing this case were over more than anything in world. The trap was set, all that was left to do now was to play it out and hope for the best.

She looked at the clock and wondered when the unsub would make his move and come after them. She just wanted this to be over, she just wanted this to play out and hope that they could put this guy away and go home. She tried to compartmentalize her fears and put them behind her. This whirlwind of adventure has had her on edge and she wished she could relax and just be. She looked down to her hand and wondered if the ring would remain or if her or if her and Derek wanted to get a divorce and try going about their relationship the right way, dating and all that, she had a feeling though that if they went about their relationship that way, that it wouldn't be long before wedding rings were adorning her finger again. She really did like being Ms. Derek Morgan; she liked the idea of being in a relationship with a man that valued the morals of marriage as heavily as Derek Morgan did. She knows all about his "a different girl a week" thing but with all of that there was no doubt in anyone's mind that when Derek did settle down, it would be to last.

She looked over the rest of the team as they sat about anxiously, waiting for the unsub to make his move. It was kind funny to her, what this case revealed about people. Emily, who has been in love with Reid for months, even years finally got the resident genius to notice her feelings for him, and instead of running, Spence revealed that he liked her too. She smiled as they sat next to each other kidding around over a game of 21. She was so happy for them and wished them the best of luck in their relationship, and prayed that they never end up in the same situation Derek and her found themselves in right now. She looked to Hotch who was watching the street like a sentinel, Rossi and Gideon sat comfortably in the armchairs, playing a game of chess. Pen and Ryan were back at the Police HQ watching every thing that was happening from the cameras in the house.

She jumped when she felt Derek shift; he nodded to her for them to go into a back room. She shrugged in reply and followed him into the hallway. They continued walking until they were alone. She looked to Derek confused as he gripped her hands. She got nervous and wondered for once if all the things that she was picturing in her mind were just her wishful thinking. She shook her head, after everything that was said between them last night, she had no reason to fear that her and Derek were going somewhere in this relationship. She looked into his eyes and waited for him to build the nerve to say what he needed to get off his chest.

He sighed and then took a deep breath before beginning to speak. "JJ, I know there is a good chance that this case will be ending soon and I just want to make sure that even when this is over, you still want to be with me?" He looked so unsure, so unlike the confident Derek Morgan she was used to that it was unnerving and at the same time it was adorable and exhilarating. She reached up and caressed the side of his face before leaning toward him and bringing him into a slow kiss. She moaned as he lightly nipped her lip before sneaking his tongue into her mouth. She pulled away when she was forced to breathe but she kept her forehead against his feeling more assured than ever that her and Derek were going to be together. She grinned at him before pulling her away.

She opened her mouth to say something when Hotch stuck his head in, "Hey guys we're all set up. It's time to wait for this guy and take him down. We're going to need you guys out here with us." Derek and JJ nodded at him before they followed him back out to the living room. JJ blushed when Em gave her a knowing look. She flashed her eyes back to Derek, impatiently waiting for this night to end.


	22. A Killer Caught

They pulled up outside the house. They watched, as the lights in the house seemed to glow and brightened the street. The killer could feel it, the time was coming when this would end and he would get his prize tonight. She would be his girl no matter what happened; she was always meant to be his and he would have his way with her tonight, she was the one and he knew it from the moment that he laid eyes on her. It's a shame that she did not realize that she had already invited him into her arms and soul, the way that she looked at him, there was no doubt that she wanted him too. So he looked to his partner Nathan. It's a shame that he would not last to see them celebrate in the glory that their savior is bestowing on them, but the desire in him is not willing to share. He would not share his bride with his brother, not even after all the young man has done and that was to ensure that the only judgment he would face would be that of the Lord savior and not that of the delusion they call the justice system.

He would strike tonight and that would be it. He looked to his companion and nodded. The games begin now. He opened the car door and walked to the trunk, while Nathaniel grabbed his bag in the back and jogged to the house next door to his beauty. He waited for a bit and saw the signal. Nathaniel was ready for him. He ran across the street and joined his companion in the shadows as they staked the house. He had been there, he had been in the rooms, he knew the lay of that house as well as any, he planned his entrance and he knew that this would be as easy as the last time he went into the home of his angel. He looked to his companion and nodded to the back door. They needed a distraction, those BAU agents created a new obstacle for him to overcome but in the end it would not matter because he had destiny on his side. He waited patiently as he watched Nathaniel cross into the backyard of his angel. He looked to the windows hoping that no one saw, as well as he and Nathaniel have done in the past, it was no time to make mistakes.

When he saw that Nathaniel was in position he flashed his light across the field; signaling for Nathaniel to begin their distraction. He looked back to the window to see if anyone has noticed that he and his companion were beginning their assault on his angel and the fool she declared her life to. He wished that he did not have to hut her, but for her to learn he had to do what was necessary to save her. He had to purge her and the only way to do that is to teach her a lesson, to make her see what she did wrong. He was too late to avoid his grandmother's fate, he had to strike the blow that would end her life but JJ, JJ would live, she would be his. He glanced in Nathaniel's direction hoping that he was ready and he saw the blinking light indicating that his distraction was in place. He sighed as he thought that his distraction would be a little loud, he preferred being quiet and discreet, but he knew that sneaking into the house and kidnapping them would not be easy, especially considering the stunt he pulled by showing the magnitude of his abilities.

He signaled back to Nathaniel that he was ready by flashing his light to him. He listened to the rustling leaves as Nathaniel crossed the backyard back to him. They pulled on the rest of their get up and night goggles. Things were going to go dark and they had to be quick. He looked to Nathaniel to make sure that he was set. Nathaniel nodded his assent and they waited. Soon a miniature explosion went off and the lights in house went out. The killer shot out the windows sending smoke grenades into the house. The pulled on the gas masks and moved in toward the house. They barged in the back door and moved around, they had their guns out ready to kill whoever got in their way; it was not the killer's normal way to make use of such evil machinery, but the Savior's work would not be stopped no matter what. It would be up to the Lord to decide their fate.

He looked around and entered the living room. Nathaniel was right behind him, they had yet to see anyone and that made the killer a bit nervous, assured that all the people had been grouped into the sitting room. He would know if they had moved into another area of the house. Before he could turn to Nathaniel to question if he saw anyone, the lights in the room went on, blinding the killer. Screaming out in pain he ripped the mask from his eyes hoping to restore his sight. He looked back to see Nathaniel gone, the killer rose slowly and looked around him, there standing like a front were his angel, the animal and the people he presumed to be the BAU agents. They all had their weapons drawn and pointed at him and none looked as if they would hesitate to pull the trigger that would end his life. He looked back again to see that Nathaniel was indeed taken down. It was funny that he had had all the power when this game began but apparently he had been outsmarted. They knew what he was going to do and allowed him to do it. They knew that he had their placed scoped out and they turned the weakness of the house into strength. They played chess and were three steps ahead the whole time. He smiled, maybe it wasn't the angel he was meant to save but rather the angel was meant to save him.

He pulled off the black mask and JJ along with Morgan gasped. It was Nathaniel, or rather Nathaniel's twin. He smiled wickedly as he opened his mouth to say in surprisingly calm voice, " I guess you can see the striking resemblance between me and my brother. The only difference is that mom and dad wanted him, but he still ended up working with me. So what happens now, do you arrest us, lock us away and throw away the key?" He asked with a wry grin. Derek was shaking in rage. They had let that man in their home; he probably was the man that they had been talking to the whole time. Derek felt enraged; the desire to attack the assailant and kill him burning stronger with each passing second. He didn't dare glance in JJ's direction as they waited for Hotch to make a move. In a way Derek was happy that this appeared to be over and that it happened so easy it just bothered him that Nathan's brother was behind all of this when Derek thought it was Nathan leading them into a trap but it turned out the guy told the truth and wasn't lying when he told the BAU that his brother was behind all of this. Derek tried to clear his head of the memories of what happened in the police station earlier. He tried to restrain himself as he saw the unsub eye his wife as if she were to be his prize. Derek wanted to stand in front of her and take her from his line of vision but he didn't move as watched Hotch finally walked toward the unsub and handcuff him.

As the unsub was led out of the house toward the waiting police and the huge crowd outside he blew a kiss to JJ and winked, nearly teetering Derek over the edge to go kill him. He couldn't help but feel anxious, this had to be over, but he couldn't help the feeling that this was too easy, that they got their man way to easy and to make it worst he looked exactly like Nathan. It bothered Derek that it was him that they first met, that it was him that he shook hands with at the neighborhood gathering; all this time the unsub was right in front of him and Derek did not know it was him. He looked to JJ and nodded to her as they walked out of the house. She stopped him before he went outside and turned him to face her, "This wasn't your fault, the both of us were with him and we did not realize it was him, but I will not allow you to take the blame on this. Let's just be grateful it's over." Derek nodded his words in agreement with her, but he couldn't shake the feeling that this was just to easy.


	23. Unexpected Twists

_**Earlier That Day:**_

Hotch, Gideon, and Rossi were going over the plan amongst themselves before they laid it out to the team. They needed to make sure that this plan went off without a hitch. They were going to make as if they were packing up the stuff from Morgan and JJ's house making it seem that more apparent that the window for the unsub to get to JJ and Morgan is indeed closing; then they would leave, drive around the corner then cut back the other side so they could sneak back into the house on the other side. They then would have the cop that is outside the house act as if he was receiving an emergency that they had to leave on, like a lead for who the killer might be. They would have the cop deliberately head up the house and inform JJ and Morgan that they are leaving and tell them that they need to make sure that they keep the door locked and stay safe. The cop would leave and then they would just have to wait for the unsub to take the bait. It wasn't as good as Hotch wanted it to be but they had a job to do and they had to catch this unsub or he may never stop.

They agreed that this would be the best they could do on such a short notice, they needed to get this done. Hotch, Gideon and Rossi walked back into the conference room with the team and inform them on the specifics of the rest of the plan. They were successful with the media leak so they know that the unsub got the message, now it was time to make things happen. Hotch looked to Morgan and saw that he was still a bit uneasy with all of this. Hotch could sympathize, if the woman he loved was willingly putting herself in danger to catch an uncatchable killer then he would be uneasy too. They were going over the scope of the neighborhood when an officer knocked on the door. The team quieted and nodded for the cop to come in. He looked nervous as he said, "Um sorry to interrupt sir but there is a Nathan Shaw outside wanting to talk to you. He says he has information on the killer, he says he knows who the killer is, how he plans to attack and when he's going to do it."

Derek and JJ followed slowly behind Hotch and Rossi; Gideon and the rest of the team were behind them. They moved as one into the bullpen to see Nathan Shaw standing in the middle of the room with a rueful grin on his face. It made Derek and JJ nervous the way he was looking at her but neither was willing to let him feel like he had power in this situation. He stepped toward JJ, but Derek moved in front of her and blocked Nathan's path. Nathan smiled before he looked around to see that almost everyone had taken a defensive position around him. He nodded before taking a step back and sat in the chair that was behind him. "I didn't come here to stir up trouble, I came her to give you information on the killer. I know who he is and I have known for a while what he's been doing, but when I realized that he was now targeting that beautiful woman in front of me, I decided it was time for me to speak up and do something about what he's been doing. "

Hotch strode forward and said, "Then you can talk to us in there." He nodded in the direction of the interrogation room. Nathan nodded and rose, following Hotch into the room. Derek turned to face JJ and she smiled at him weakly. He took her hand and gave it a good squeeze before letting go and following Hotch into the interrogation room. He stood in the corner of the room watching Nathan with cold and calculating eyes. This guy claimed to know the unsub and that he was trying to save JJ, but Derek had a bad feeling about this, one that would not go away. Hotch sat down in front of Shaw, distracting him from his stare down with Morgan. "You say you have information. Why didn't you come forward about it sooner?"

Shaw turned his eyes to focus on Hotch before replying, "If you knew that your actions would get you life in prison or worst, would you come forward? Plus, I relatively enjoyed what I was doing, but my involvement is not why I'm here. I'm here to give you information and to tell you that if you have any intention of catching this guy, you need my help."

"So why come forward now?"

"Jennifer's beautiful isn't she?" Derek felt his control slip when he rushed to slam Nathan against the wall.

"Don't you dare talk about her!" Derek snarled into his ear. When he pulled back he saw Nathan had a grin on his face. Derek wanted to bash his face in but he knew that they needed this guy to put the unsub away; they needed him to stop all this madness so him and JJ could go back home and just be. Morgan felt Hotch holding him, trying to pull him back. Morgan took a deep breath before releasing Nathan.

Nathan grinned before retaking his seat. "You know I find it weird that the victims are allowed in the interrogation room, unless the victim is not really a victim but rather an undercover cop? You know the killer was not happy about the fact that his angel was a cop sent to trap him. He almost lost it right there and then, but instead he decided he's going to give the both of you what you deserve." Morgan had to hold himself back. The urge to kill this guy was blinding. Knowing this Nathaniel decided to continue, "However, that is not why I'm here. I'm here to help you guys and that is what I am going to do. His name is Lucas Shaw; he is my identical twin. I believe you and your lovely wife have already met him. He assumed my identity when he met you two." Morgan felt his heart drop when he heard that. He had gotten a weird vibe off that man, but made him angry to know that the unsub was in their house, he touched JJ, he was right there and they did not know a thing.

Morgan made a fist as tight as possible wanting to lash out at this guy, thinking he was actually doing a good thing just because he was going to reveal to them how the unsub was planning to come after him and JJ. Morgan didn't like this at all, but he tried to calm himself down and focus on this case and getting it over with. "So how does your brother..."

"Lucas." Nathan subbed in for Morgan.

"So how does Lucas intend on capturing JJ and I?"

"Well that's where it gets interesting. Because of his deviation from his usual prowess he plans on using some tools he's never used before…" And so the interrogation continued with Morgan and Hotch learning everything that Nathan had to tell them. Derek though got the feeling that this was just to easy.

**Present:**

They lead Lucas and Nathaniel into the station and threw them into separate interrogation rooms. They did not want those two conferring in any way. Morgan sighed as he watched the two men in the room doing the exact same thing. Morgan jumped slightly when Hotch touched his shoulder and nodded toward the room that held Lucas. "Let's get this over with Morgan." Morgan nodded and followed Hotch into the room.

The unsub looked at Morgan and smiled. "Hello Morgan. How are you?"

"Don't play games with me you sick son of a bitch. All we want you to do is right your confession and we can send your ass away for life."

The unsub grinned so more before he replied, "But why would I confess for the crimes that my brother did?" Morgan lost it grabbing the man and slamming against the wall.

"MORGAN!" Morgan ignored Hotch's call and continued to hold the man against the wall.

"Don't you think it's weird you would trust a man to tell you about the plans of a killer, knowing that there was a chance you would be stupid enough to think he was the innocent one?" Morgan froze as it came to him in a wave of fear. Nathaniel was playing them, he was the killer, and he just pretended to be the good guy so they would give him a small measure of trust. Morgan felt fear grip him when he heard a shot rang out. Morgan and Hotch raced out the room to see JJ standing over the body of Nathan. Morgan rushed to JJ and reached out to her. She jumped in reaction and he slowed, reaching slowly for the gun in her hand. She let him take it from her before falling into his arms and crying. Morgan gripped her tightly praying that this was the end of this sick game.

a/n: Next chapter will have what happened between JJ and Nathaniel then the epilogue. Hope you like it!!!! R/R


	24. Unexpected Twists: JJ and Nathaniel

JJ and Nathaniel:

She watched as Morgan and Hotch followed Lucas into the interrogation room. She was so glad that this was over. Her and Morgan were okay and they could finally be together without the constant fear of danger. She looked down to her hands, finally feeling like she could breathe again but she needed this to be completely over. She loved her job, she really did but it was things like this that made her want to take a break, maybe find a boyfriend, try having a family; she then reminded herself that it was because of this job that she already had half that plan checked off her check list. She had Morgan, her own knight in shining armor. His sexy grin, his strength, his charm, all these things that make her feel at ease and she knows that no matter the situation that Morgan would do whatever it takes to keep her safe.

"Hey, you alright?" JJ slightly jumped when Emily's voice slipped into her thoughts. She turned and looked at Em and smiled softly before nodding gently. She was about to say something when she felt a stare lingering on her body. She turned to see Nathan staring at her with great interest. She frowned at the lust and desire that was in his eyes. His look was almost manic and JJ could not help the feeling that something was wrong. His look sent chills down her spine and made her more than a little uncomfortable. "Hey, take your wandering eyes somewhere else!" Em's voice broke the staring contest between JJ and Nathan bringing JJ back from her dark feelings. The unease grew though when she saw the smile that grew on Nathan's face. Something just wasn't right. "Shaw!" Emily was getting frustrated now and walked toward the unsub, but that was a mistake as Nathan rose, his handcuffs loose and he grabbed Emily, wrapping his arm around her neck and holding her gun to her head.

Instinctually JJ pulled her gun on Nathan and the rest of the officers in the bullpen trained their guns on the unsub as well. Rossi and Spence came into the room surprised with the turn of events. The fear in Reid's eyes was apparent, his relationship with Emily was new but his feelings for her have been there long enough that every time that she found herself in these dangerous situations he felt a pain in his heart. He didn't understand the feeling then but he understood it now and it was fear and shame that he could not protect the one person he could see himself having a life with. He looked to JJ to see that her and the unsub seem to be in a battle of wills. He was shaken from his thoughts when he saw Rossi move toward the unsub, determination in his gait.

"SHAW! This does not need to happen. Let's just talk this out. You and I both know that there is no way that you are going to get out of this alive. Let Emily go!" Shaw looked from JJ to Rossi and smiled before yanking Emily closer. She was pretty, there was not doubt about it, but she was not his angel, she was not his god sent.

"I couldn't give a shit about whether or not I am getting out of here. I have everything that I want right here. This is where I belong and this is what my ancestors' legacy has desired of me. I will finish my destiny even if it takes my life. If you thought death scares me then you have no understanding whatsoever about what I have been trying to do. My fate has been sealed and I will see it through to the end." He closed his eyes for a second before continuing, "I have been waiting so long to finally be with you." He turned to look at JJ and smiled as she only raised her right brow in acknowledgment of his comment. She could feel the fear rising inside of her, as this was the man that put her and her team in danger. The man was in custody and he was still in control. She wanted so badly for this to be over with. She was so tired of all of this.

"Please Nathan, just let her go, Emily has nothing to do with this." JJ hoped he would give her a wink of sunlight to get the shot, even more she wished that Morgan was in here so that he could take care of Nathan. She didn't want Emily to get hurt because of her, she didn't think she could handle the guilt, even more she doesn't know how Spencer was handling all this but she could not afford to take her eyes off the unsub. She focused back on her task and knew that the only way that they were going to save Emily was to give in to Nathan. "Please Nathan, Emily is my friend and I will do whatever is necessary to ensure her safety."

Nathan smiled at that, but he was no fool, he knew his angel would not willingly come with him. She was planning something and he was not about to fall into it. He couldn't deny it though, she looked good with a gun in her hand, but she was pointing it at the wrong man, she was trying to kill the one she should be with. They haven't even truly met and yet he was deeply in love with her. "Jennifer, my beautiful angel, if only you know of my desires for you. But I must admit, despite my disadvantage I feel quite powerful. Here I am holding this lovely woman and right now you are the key to her freedom. So don't fuck with me because I will not hesitate to blow her fucking brains out!" He said it so vehemently that she knew that he wasn't joking.

JJ wondered why Morgan and Hotch haven't come out yet and the fear began to build up. What if Lucas did something to them and this was just all part of their plan. She felt a rage and urge to protect her own rise up in her when the tables turned.

Emily had been biding her time, listening to Nathan speak. She felt sick to her stomach every time he breathed on her, tightened his hold or pressed the barrel of the gun harder into her head. She knew that she just had to be patient and wait for him to lose sense that she was still in his arms. She shivered at the way that he looked at and talked to JJ. She could feel his emotions surround her and the fear she felt was stifling. She glanced at Spence and he look frozen, panic written all over his face. She wished that she could run to him right now but she had to wait until the right moment to get out of this situation. She saw JJ's eyes focused on hers and she knew that what they were about to do had to be quick. She waited for a bit more when Nathan shouted that he was going to blow her fucking brains out. She yanked herself forward to the ground when she heard shots rang out. She prayed that it wasn't the unsub that pulled the trigger. She felt no pain so she knew that she did not get hurt but she didn't know for sure.

Emily jumped when she felt arms try and pull her up. She looked up to see Reid and she begun to relax. As she rose to her feet she saw JJ standing near the unsub with her gun still pointed at Nathan. Emily could see the fear written on her face. She felt so bad and she wished that she could comfort JJ but she knew that the person that JJ needed was the one that was wrapping his arms around her now. Morgan and Hotch came rushing out of the interrogation room to see what happened. Emily allowed Reid to wrap his arms around her and she buried her face into his neck. She was okay, they were all okay and that was what was important.

JJ shook as she stood over the body of the dead unsub. She felt the beginning tremors of sobs in her body and she wanted nothing more than to crawl into her bed and pretend that this all was just a bad dream. She still had her finger on the trigger as if daring Nathan to stop pretending that he was dead so she could unload the rest of her bullets into him. This didn't need to happen, this was unnecessary; she shouldn't have had to kill him. It's like even though he was dead he still left his mark on her. She wanted to break down, but her walls wouldn't let her. She looked into the glass sheen over his eyes, signaling that he was no longer among the living. She wanted to hide so badly but she could feel everyone's eyes on her so she knew that there was no escape.

JJ jumped when she felt a hand wrap around hers but she immediately calmed when she realized that it was Morgan taking the gun from her. She released it quickly, her hand hurting from the tension she held the gun with. She finally felt the dam break and before Morgan could ask if she was okay, JJ rushed into his arms and she burst into tears. Morgan held her tightly cooing in her ear; trying to calm her as he reprimanded himself in his head for falling for the unsub's trick and forcing JJ into this situation. Morgan wished he had been out here but he knew what was done is done and he now needs to do whatever he can to help JJ deal and protect her.

Hotch watched the couple and sighed in frustration. He allowed his desire to have this thing come to an end so quickly that he was fooled by the unsub, he allowed the unsub to prey off of their emotions and trick them into this situation. Hotch rubbed his face in frustration but also in relief as all of his people were in tact but it could have ended so differently. He looked over to see Emily wrapped up in Spence's arms and Hotch felt like he wanted to smack himself. Did a memo get out that all female members of the team are to get into a relationship with a male member of the team? He liked the fact that his humor had yet to fail him in this situation. He was glad that he had Gideon and Rossi to balance this out, now all he had to do is figure out a way to keep the team together and make sure that they were able to keep their relationships outside the job. Hotch looked down to the body of Nathan again and he couldn't find any sympathy for him, but rather relief that he was dead. Hotch believed right then and there that the evil that Nathan brought into this world is one that needed to be taken out.

Hotch closed his eyes slowly, glad that this was finally over.

A/N: Sorry guys that I took so long to finish this, I had huge writers block and just so many things happening. I will try my best to finish this and The Right man, but I will not rush it because I would rather give you guys something good to read, something that I worked hard on then, to rush and have it suck. Hope you guys like it, 1 more chapter.


	25. Peace At Last

Peace At Last:

The team was returning on the jet from the case and everyone could sense the air of relief that this case was done and over with. Emily and Spence were over by the front of the plane playing chess and laughing, finally getting a chance to say the things to each other that they were afraid to say before. Morgan couldn't be happier for the two of them. He hoped Spencer realized how special Emily was and didn't let his insecurities ruin this relationship. It's funny how this case not only brought him and JJ together but also Emily and Spencer. He hoped that they could all last and that these past events will only bring them closer. Derek looked over to see Pen and her beau giggling together and Derek was glad that Pen and her man Kevin could find the light in this situation and he hoped that everyone else could as well.

He glanced over to see Rossi, Gideon, and Hotch huddled together discussing the final paperwork for the case. Derek shook his head; those three were as thick as thieves. He was glad though that he had them as the leaders of this team. If they had to go through this again, he would be secure in knowing that Hotch, Gideon, and Rossi were running the show. Derek looked down to the sleeping JJ. Her head rested in the crook of his neck as he held her in his lap. After Derek took the gun from JJ she broke down into tears and he almost had to carry her out of the police precinct. It was over and he knew that her tears were a mixture of relief and anger at the unsubs that put them through this ordeal.

Morgan reached up and brushed the hair back from JJ's face and leaned down to kiss the crown of her head. He loved her so much and he was so glad that she was okay. He didn't know what he would do if anything were to happen to her. Morgan memorized everything about JJ and he was s grateful that she was now in his life. She was everything to him and he couldn't believe that they were now at this point in their relationship. Morgan sighed, this case took so much away from them but it also gave them a lot.

Morgan wished he could've done more to protect JJ but what happened happened and they had to move on, he just hoped that JJ wanted to continue moving on with him. The more he thought about it, the more he liked being married to JJ, she was strong, caring, compassionate and he could tell she would be an amazing mother. JJ has shown in previous cases that she is amazing with kids and Derek can already envision starting a family with her. He jumped when he felt her shift and raise her head. He stared into her sleepy eyes and smiled gently to her before leaning down and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. She smiled back at him before whispering, "Are you okay?"

Derek nodded before replying, "I'm good. I'm just glad that this over and we're finally heading home. I just want to be back home in bed… with you by my side." Derek paused hoping that she would understand that he wanted to be with her even after all they just went through. He didn't want to be alone; he needed her to be with him because he could've lost her.

"Derek, babe, I'm not letting you out of my sight. All I've wanted since we decided to make this official is to go home and curl up in bed with you. I'm in this for the long haul. It's funny because we got married about a week ago and we didn't even go on a date, but I know without a doubt that you are the man that I should be spending my life with and that feeling hasn't change and it never will. You're strong and you're caring and I can already see so many possibilities for us that to stop now, to take back what happened would be a mistake. I love you Derek and I like where I am." She ended that with a smile and then she kissed him, making him feel everything that she was feeling through her lips. Derek pulled back out of breath and he grinned crookedly.

"Thanks JJ, I needed to hear that. I know that we have talked about it before, but I needed to be sure. You have become everything to me and I don't know when it happened but now you inhabit all my thoughts and my heart is yours completely. It hurt me to see you standing there with your gun over the unsub knowing that he could've hurt you. I feel like I failed you in some way, like I should've been out there to protect you and I wasn't." Derek looked down from JJ's face as he felt guilt and shame overcome him.

"Derek…" JJ reached up and turned his face back to her, "That wasn't your fault. What happened was out of your control. You were in the interrogation room with the person everyone believed to be the killer and yea I wished you could've been there with me, it didn't work out that way. Everyone is okay though, I'm here and so is everyone else. Our family is safe. We could've lost so much, but we got so much from this case instead. Baby, I want you focus on the positives and the fact that because of everything that happened we're together now. I don't regret this and I don't want you to either." Derek looked into her eyes and saw the truth in them. She was not mad at him and she did not blame him either. Derek knew that JJ could be strong but he did not realize that she was that strong. He leaned down and kissed her again. He pulled back in a rush when he felt the flash of a camera.

Derek turned away from JJ to see Garcia standing in front of them with a camera. "Garcia, what are you doing?" Derek looked at her with confusion on his face.

"What do you mean, "what are you doing"? I'm taking a picture of my favorite lovebirds kissing. I mean you two are so cute. Oh my god I can't wait to put this next to the picture I have of you two sleeping together. I'm so excited that the two of you are staying together. You're babies are going to be beautiful. My sexy dark knight and my golden angel; Oh my god, to think, you two are going to have perfect offspring. I can't wait to spoil them and then show them the cyber world, and then squeeze their cheeks and… Em let go of me!" Garcia tried to pull herself free from Emily who came over and pulled her back to Kevin who had a look of pure confusion on his face.

"Derek, JJ carry on with whatever you two were talking about. I'll take care of Pen." Emily said exasperated because Pen was putting up a good fight to keep taking pictures of JJ and Derek together. Derek turned to face JJ who had a grin on her face. He could only shake his head in amazement at some of the things that Garcia would do. Before long the two started laughing and the rest of the team soon followed suit with Pen sitting with a huff next to her hubby. The flight carried on with laughter and jokes, most of them teasing Spence about his new relationship with Em.

It wasn't long before the jet landed and the team went their separate ways, ready to sleep away the week's events and hopefully sleep away the events of the past week. JJ and Morgan headed back to his place and then ordered food. They were glad that they were finally alone, no cameras, no police cars outside, just them alone. JJ went straight upstairs to his room to grab a shirt and pair of his shorts while Derek took care of the food. She liked it; she liked her and Derek being so comfortable with each other. She didn't even need to ask him about going to his room and taking some of his clothes, the familiarity that they shared had taken their relationship to a higher level. She took her time looking through his room. It was very clean surprisingly and he had pretty much everything organized; his cologne, ties, socks, shoes. She started wondering when they were going to start discussing the living situation because she did not think she could spend another night without Derek by her side.

"Hey, the food is here. You okay?" JJ turned and smiled at Derek, who was standing in the doorway waiting for her. She nodded at him before walking to him and kissing him gently before heading back to his kitchen. She scratched Clooney's head before seating herself at the table to wait for Derek to serve the food. She grinned at him before they dug in, having few words in between bites. After dinner they headed into the living room and curled up together in front of the tv.

"Hey, I was wondering," She paused, nervous about what she was going to say next "I was wondering about whether you and I should move in together?" She left it at that, afraid about what he might say. She had her back to him and she was actually happy she was sitting that way because she was not sure she could handle seeing his face with something like this being discussed between them.

She got nervous when she felt him sigh, signaling he was ready to speak. "I was thinking about that and I think that since we're married we should be living together. You're more than welcome to stay here, or if you want me to move in with you I'm cool. Or…"

JJ got nervous but the excitement was there because he already pretty much said that they should be living together, "Or?"

Derek grinned when JJ turned to face him with excitement in her eyes, "Or we could go house shopping. Get a new place for our new beginning. Maybe a place with rooms so we would have space for if or when we decide to have kids." He looked into her eyes and he smiled when her face broke out in a huge grin and she kissed him hungrily.

She pulled back to say, "I think the last option is the one to go by because I most definitely see kids down the line for us. Plus I think house shopping with you will be fun and I like the idea of getting a new house to symbolize our new relationship and beginning. I do believe that I am the luckiest person in the world Mr. Morgan."

"No way Mrs. Morgan, I am most definitely the luckiest person in the world. I love you JJ, so much Angel and I am falling more in love with you with every passing day." JJ smiled again before kissing him.

She rose from the couch and turned of the tv before taking his hand and saying, "Why don't you show me how much you love?"

Derek grinned before he rose and picked up JJ and carried her back to his bedroom to do exactly what she asked. Clooney only looked up to watch them go to his master's room before laying his head back down to nap.

a/n: Well there is the conclusion guys, hope you guys liked it. Based on how this ended I think I will do a sequel that will focus on the team more than a case that they're doing. I want to do more with Em and Spence, Morgan and JJ, and do something with Hotch as well. Thanks for all the support and sticking with this story till the end. You guys are the best.

EvilMojoJojo


End file.
